


UnderThe Shadows

by SpainKicks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Football | Soccer, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 60,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpainKicks/pseuds/SpainKicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Villa, vampire master, has been without his beloved Pet for a year and even though he insists he was kidnapped, everyone else believes he ran away. In order to cheer him up, Raul orders for a replacement to be found and one young, innocent student seems to be exactly what they're looking for, whether he wants to be a part of the vampire world or not.</p><p>Originally posted on Livejournal. I'll try to post as quickly as possible as there are a few (long) season of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly adore comments and reply to pretty much every one so please let me know what you think and I'll love you forever. x

“Come on, Villa. Put a smile on your face.”

Villa looked up, his face distinctly smile free. He had been avoiding Guti all day, hiding out in his room and coming up with important work so as to put off the inevitable. It was the early hours of the morning before the visiting Madrileno had insisted that Villa, having already satisfied his thirst, come and see the boys he had collected. Grudgingly, Villa went with him.

“Don’t worry, Guaje, we picked the sweetest little things we could find.”

“I’d do better finding one by myself.”

“You told us to get them for you.” Guti could feel his patience wearing thin. He had worked hard searching Valencia and the surrounding area for boys that would appeal to Villa’s taste and it hadn’t been an easy task. Despite his age, Villa had only had one Pet since he came to maturity and that hadn’t ended well. All he could base his tastes on was that one boy and the few he took into his room when visiting Madrid. They were usually small, nervous and cute. It wasn’t much to work with.

Villa trailed down the stairs looking like the moody teen he hadn’t been for decades. He couldn’t deny that he had submitted to Guti’s insistence he have company and he knew there was no more avoiding it. Still, he didn’t want to be saddled with an inferior Pet.

Before they entered one of the large sitting areas he usually used for entertaining (not that he had been in the mood for entertaining lately), Guti stopped him and gave him a serious look.

“Try not to scare them, Guaje. Some have them have been in your cells for a week. It’s a long time to humans.”

“Fine,” Villa grumbled, reaching for the door handle but finding himself stopped.

“I’m serious, Villa. This is for your own good. You’re lonely here all by yourself. I know what happened with the last one was bad but -”

Villa held up his hand to silence the other man, a flash of irritation in his eyes. His last Pet was not to be talked about. He had made that clear enough times that Guti should know better.

Without waiting for more conversation, Villa pushed the door open and let his angry eyes fall on the huddle of boys cowering in the room.

“Straighten them out,” Guti instructed, his voice harder than when he had been trying to patiently cajole Villa outside.

His two assistants snapped to attention, the muscular Sevillan pulling the whimpering boys up by their shirts and arranging them in a line. Across the room the other man, youthful and freckled with badly dyed blonde hair, was gentler in his manhandling.

Villa waited, looking over the heads of the boys as they knelt in front of him until they looked more presentable. When they were ready, he slowly paced the line.

They were all about the same age he guessed, ranging from late teens to early twenties. A few seemed younger, but that didn’t bother him. Each one hung his head so all he saw was their hair. Two were blonde. He wasn’t sure how much he liked that.

“So?” Guti prodded.

“It would help if I could see their faces.”

As soon as he spoke Fernando, the closest to him, reached for a boy and tipped his head back. He was whimpering pitifully, tears streaming down his face. Villa turned away unimpressed.

Fernando moved with him, quickly tipping back the next head. This one looked up at Villa with wide, terrified eyes, but no tears. It was an improvement.

The next three were as equally as disappointing as the first, and by now Villa had noticed Sergio, Guti’s Sevillan, flashing his friend looks at each rejected boy. Sometimes smirking, sometimes frustrated. They clearly had some bet going on about who he would choose. They had been helping Guti find these boys since they had arrived and Sergio obviously thought his choices superior.

“What about this one?” Guti suggested, striding forward, his impatience wearing thin. He pulled a boy up from where he knelt by Sergio.

Villa moved closer and gave him a quick once over. His hair was dark, thick and fluffy, his frowning mouth full and trembling even as he tried to hold is steady. He had surprisingly broad shoulders, thin as they were. His hands were delicate and fluttered nervously until Villa’s gaze fell on them, and then he balled them up tightly.

Guti flashed Sergio and Fernando a look. This was the longest Villa had looked at any of the boys, and now he was stepping closer.

The boys eyes were dark brown, his eyelashes long and his cheekbones wonderfully high. He was different to Villa’s last Pet, he couldn’t help the thought entering his mind, but there was definitely appeal to him.

“I don’t know anything about this boy,” he said, but it was clear that didn’t mean he wasn’t interested to learn. “What if I change him and then we don’t get along?”

“You could keep him as a human for a while before you change him,” Fernando piped up, quickly ducking his head when both Guti and Villa’s heads snapped in his direction. This wasn’t the time for him to talk, he realised.

Villa narrowed his eyes but conceded, “That could be a good idea.”

He turned his attention back to the slightly trembling boy stood between him and Guti. His fingers twitched towards him but he held back. Sergio had to bite his lip to keep from smiling when Guti rolled his eyes.

“So, will you take him?”

“What’s his name?”

Guti turned to his two companions. There were ten boys in total and he had confused all there names by the third day.

“David Silva,” Fernando spoke up again. “He’s a student here, but he’s from Gran Canaria originally.”

Guti raised his eyebrows lazily at his young charge. He should have known when he left the day to day care to Sergio and Fernando that the blonde would get to know them too well.

“How old is he?” asked Villa.

“Eighteen.”

He turned back to the boy just in time to see his eyes flick back down. He smirked despite himself. The boy had been looking at him, and it pleased him. He could feel the little body tense as he closed the remaining gap between them and pressed his face to his hair. He certainly smelt appealing.

“He’ll do,” he said, voice low as he stepped back.

Guti heaved a very real sigh of relief. “Thank God. Sergio, Nando, take the others back to the cells and get the blindfolds ready. We’ll take them home before dawn.”

An almost audible ripple of relief swept down the line. Only Silva was immune. He had willed himself not to be chosen, despite Fernando’s reassurances that Villa was in fact a very good master. He didn’t want anyone to be his master. And he certainly didn’t want to leave- No, he couldn’t think about him. It would only make him cry and he was trying so hard to be strong.

Guti moved from behind him, crossing over to the nearest couch and picking up a large, flat box. Moving back to Villa, he lifted the lid to reveal a thin piece of leather, soft enough so as to offer its wearer the least amount of discomfort possible. A shiny buckle was its only ornamentation, apart from Villa’s initials carved into it so that only a close inspection would reveal them.

Silva trembled as it was lifted from the box and Villa gently, almost reverently fixed it around his neck. The boy choked back a sob as he felt it rest in place. It was light, but the meaning of the collar weighed heavy on him. He belonged to someone now. He was their property, like a master and their dog.

Villa touched him properly for the first time, cupping his face and tipping his head back. Their eyes met, and Silva was surprised at the softness of that hand on his skin, the softness in those dark eyes. His breath caught and he stood as still as he had since entering the room.

“You’re tired,” Villa told him, taking in the dark hollows around his eyes. “I’ll show you somewhere you can sleep.”

Silently, Silva let his head drop and followed patiently after Villa, like a good dog. His feet trailing and his hands resisting the urge to finger his new collar, he pushed the reality of what had happened out of his mind. Villa was right, he needed to sleep, and the only comfort he found nowadays was with his own private thoughts before he slept, so he went willingly.

Guti watched them go and tipped his head back to the ceiling, smiling widely. He would have to thank Fernando specially for picking the boy out on the busy college campus, but before that he would call Raul and tell him that he may just have one less thing to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

The room Villa had given to Silva was small but no smaller than his room at college had been. A large double bed stood in its centre, white sheets and pillows adding to the overall lightness of the room. The en suite bathroom too, was decorated in nothing darker than a cream shade. Silva was a little surprised. He had expected something more gothic from a vampire’s house.

A set of French doors on the far side of the room led to a balcony which, when he first woke up, he had been brave enough to open and look out of. The house was out of viewing distance of the city but that was no surprise. The rocky landscape rose above them with more trees than he expected. It was sheltered, safe from prying eyes. Ducking back in, he closed the doors.

As brave as he had felt on the balcony, he still didn’t dare open the door. Despite his stomach rumbling in protest, he looked around his new room for something to occupy his mind. He didn’t want to think about Villa or his hopeless situation. He just wanted a distraction.

Someone had brought his backpack up while he slept, the one he had been wearing when he was grabbed. With some relief, he found his library books still inside and pulled them out to read. It was tedious going in places but if he tried really hard then it kept his mind from wondering to places too painful to contemplate.

It was past midday when the door suddenly opened, making him jumped. Fernando stuck his head around the door with an apologetic smile.

“I just wanted to see if you were up.”

Silva looked down, keeping silent.

“Did you sleep well?” Fernando asked, closing the door and coming to sit on the bed, mimicking his cross-legged pose.

Silva only shrugged in reply. Truth be told he had been so tired that he had slept like the dead. He didn’t feel very refreshed though.

“Villa will probably be in to see you soon,” Fernando continued, not at all put off by his companion’s silence. “He’s not so bad you know.”

Nothing. Silva sat like a stone, staring down at his book.

“He’ sending me to get you some clothes later so you don’t have to wear the same stuff all the time.”

“I offered,” Sergio spoke up, making Silva jump, “But apparently he’d rather you looked like an overgrown teenager.”

“He’s eighteen,” Fernando pointed out with narrowed eyes.

Smirking, Sergio walked into the room uninvited. “Does Villa know you’re in here?” he asked.

“No, and you’re not going to tell him.”

With a laugh, Sergio leant down to kiss the blonde, ruffling his hair when he pulled away again. Fernando batted at his hand but was smiling too. Silva just kept his head down.

“You want some food, kid?”

He finally looked up when he realised Sergio was addressing him directly. He was about to say no, if only to deflect attention, when his stomach rumbled. It must have recognised the word food.

Sergio laughed loudly - Silva was beginning to realise everything he did was loud – and headed for the door. “I’ll take that as a yes. Won’t be long.”

He didn’t close the door behind him but Fernando got up to do it anyway.

“Sorry about him.”

“Why are you being nice to me?” Silva blurted out.

Fernando blinked for a second. “Well, there’s no need to be horrible to you. No one’s here to be mean. We all want you to settle in and enjoy it here.”

When Silva looked up his eyes blazed with unexpected fury. “I don’t want to enjoy it here. I want to go home.”

He watched, feeling no sympathy, as Fernando’s expression fell. “You can’t. Villa already sent the letter to your parents explaining what happened.”

A lump settled in Silva’s throat. His parents had always dreaded getting one of those letters. All parents did, when they were lucky enough to get one and not just have their child disappear. They had warned him about vampires when he left for the mainland and a big city. Valencia wasn’t so bad though, and what were the odds of him getting chosen. Bitten perhaps, if he wasn’t careful, but chosen? No, that had just seemed too unlikely.

“I’m sorry, Silva.” The genuine sympathy in Fernando’s tone made the last of Silva’s anger fade. He didn’t have the energy to keep it up anyway. “I know how this feels, but it does get better.”

“How do you know?” Bitterness crept into Silva’s voice as he spoke.

“I was a pet too,” Fernando confessed, “For Raul. I earned my freedom though.”

Silva blinked up at him, grasping quickly to this small thread of hope. He had heard rumours but had never suspected they might be true. “You can do that?”

Fernando nodded. “If you’ve been a pet for a while and your master agrees to it. He has to have another respected vampire to support it – Villa supported mine, amongst others – and then they take off your collar and remove your branding.”

“Branding?”

“Oh, you don’t know about that.”

Silva shook his head. The word was somehow familiar but he had no idea what it meant.

“They burn a brand into your skin, with your master’s initials to show who you belong to.” Fernando tried not to look at Silva’s horrified expression as he went on. “You can just take the collar off if you really want to, you see? So they put something more permanent on you instead. They can get rid of it if they really want to though, if you earn it.”

Silva turned away, his mouth clamped shut, his eyes staring unseeingly at the bed covers. He didn’t look up when Sergio clattered back in with a tray full of food.

“Sorry, Silva,” Fernando told him, reaching out to pet his back gently. “It’ll be alright. We’re going to stay here until you settle in. Just have something to eat and I’ll bring those clothes for you later, ok?”

Silva nodded, glad that he would be by himself again, and let Fernando guide Sergio out before he could ask any questions.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“He’s cute, sort of exotic looking I guess, and small of course.” Guti smiled as he heard Raul laugh down the phone.

“I’m just glad he chose one of them. He’s been a worry this past year or so.”

Guti sighed. “But he hates to think you’re worrying. I hope this new kid can deal with his moods.”

“The last one did... well, until the end. Then they got out of hand I suppose.”

Guti’s face turned serious. There was more than one reason they were staying until Silva settled in. They needed to know Villa wouldn’t make the same mistakes as last time.

“It’s a pity,” he said. “Villa was so happy with the last one. I’m worried he’ll always be comparing this one to him.”

“That’s inevitable,” Raul replied. “He needs more people to look after. It’ll make him less possessive.”

“You’re still going ahead with the rest of your plan?”

“It satisfies all our needs. I’m sure it will be for the best.”

Guti lounged back in his chair, a lazy smile on his face. “You’re so clever baby.”

Raul’s voice softened to a purr. “I know, honey. And are you taking care of our boys?”

“They have been very useful, although Fernando gets very attached to the humans.”

“That’s just his way. He was a pet too remember?”

“Oh, I remember. He will be a good example for little Silva.”

Raul made a satisfied sound down the phone. Having his lover so far away was difficult but it wasn’t the first time in their long history they had spent time apart. They managed before and they would manage again. Still, it was good to hear his voice.

“I miss you baby,” Guti confessed. “I hope I can visit soon.”

“You’ll have to. I want to see this new boy of Villa’s.”

“Promise, baby. I’ll keep you updated.”

“I expect no less.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Satisfied that he couldn’t fit anything more in his tummy, Silva lay back on the bed. His eyes were too tired to read anymore and there was no TV in his room, so there was nothing to stop his mind wandering. All he wanted was to go back to his dorm room for one night, to explain to... No, his parents would tell him. Would they? Silva clutched his hair in frustration. It was too painful to think of him alone, worrying about Silva, calling his phone and checking his room. Though maybe that wasn’t how things were going. Maybe he was sad but already moving on, going about his life.

Wiping at tears, Silva pushed the other boy’s face from his mind. Why did this have to happen now? Just when he thought things were going right.

“You’ve eaten.”

Silva jumped, gasping as he did so. Was he just so tired that he was finding it hard to concentrate, or did vampires really move that quietly?

Villa stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. “I’ve sent Fernando to get new clothes for you.”

“He told me,” Silva replied, heart still hammering with surprise.

“You don’t have to stay in this room,” Villa told him after a pause. “You’re free to explore the house and courtyards, though I’d prefer you took someone with you if possible.”

Silva nodded, his mind settling instantly on Fernando. Not that he had many choices.

“I understand this must be hard for you.” Villa sat on the edge of the bed, pretending not to notice when Silva leant away from him. “If there’s anything you want or need...”

“I want to go home,” Silva muttered, aware he sounded petulant.

Villa gave him a blank look. He wouldn’t even humour such statements by inciting an argument.

“Once you’ve settled,” he continued, as if Silva hadn’t spoken, “When I change you, then I will expect certain things of you-”

“I know what you expect,” Silva told him, flashing him a disgusted look that made Villa visibly bristle.

“You know nothing,” he informed the boy, his voice cutting. “You will learn as we go. I suggest you watch the others. If you have any questions then ask them, I don’t have time for your petulance.”

He stood quickly, turning his back on Silva and missing the way he cowered, eyes wide. He leapt when the door slammed shut and felt a tear trickled down his cheek. He didn’t bother to wipe it away, just let his head fall into his hands as more joined it.

The others had been so nice that he had started to feel hopeful despite himself, and now it seemed he had made everything worse. Villa was the one he had to learn to live with, and now his new master hated him.

Crawling under the sheets, Silva curled up in a ball and sobbed himself back to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

It was two days before Silva saw anything of Villa again. Fernando and Sergio kept him occupied though and even Guti showed up for short periods of time to check on him. It was easy enough around these three vampires. They didn’t pressure him, they even treated him like they were all normal and none of this weird situation was happening. Silva found himself almost opening up to Fernando about things he felt he shouldn’t. Maybe it would be safe, but he would keep quiet just to be sure and protect a certain person.

It was getting late when Sergio turned up, pushing the door open without knocking, as always, and collapsing on the bed behind Fernando. He wrapped his arm around the blonde’s waist and nuzzled against his neck.

“You need more food?” he asked, already throwing a bag of potato chips towards Silva. He had become something of a personal butler for the boy, making it his own special duty to feed him.

“You only keep bringing it so you can eat it too,” Fernando said.

“I don’t need an excuse to eat,” Sergio pointed out, waiting until the packet was opened and diving in for the first handful.

Delicately Fernando snatched a chip from his hand and had it in his mouth before Silva even noticed. He was getting used to that kind of speed, even though it made him feel like he was in a half-sleep most of the time.

“Do you need to eat?” Silva asked. He had been wondering for a while.

“We don’t have to,” Sergio mumbled around a mouthful of food. Vampires weren’t always graceful. “Food’s nice though.”

“I like chocolate,” said Fernando.

“That’s why you have such a nice ass,” Sergio laughed, reaching down to slap it and making Fernando squeal.

Silva ducked out of the way, taking the chips with him so they didn’t get crushed, as a mock fight broke out. Eventually Fernando had the still laughing Sergio pinned to the bed.

“Say you’re sorry.”

“For what? I said it was nice.”

Growling his frustration, Fernando leant down to kiss Sergio, biting his lip and making him squeak before he pulled away. Silva saw how he was trying to contain his smile as he turned away from the other man and lay on his side again. Sergio was wrapped around him again in a second.

Deciding it was safe to sit back down, Silva rejoined them.

“Have you talked to Villa yet?” Sergio asked, managing to distract himself from thoughts of Fernando’s ass. “We haven’t seen him around here much.”

Silva shrugged, trying not to pout. It annoyed him by how much time he found himself spending on the moody vampire. He had chosen him and now he wanted nothing to do with him. It didn’t make any sense. If he was going to ruin his life then he could at least be nice to him about it.

“He’s just getting used to having a new Pet,” Fernando soothed, reaching out to stroke Silva’s knee. The boy didn’t flinch away as he would have a few days earlier.

“What happened to his last Pet?” he asked.

He didn’t miss the look that passed between the two vampires.

Fernando cleared his throat awkwardly. “We’re not really allowed to talk about that.”

“Why not?”

“Oh come on,” said Sergio. “He won’t tell Villa. It’s stupid not talking about it anyway.”

“Fine,” Fernando replied, looking uncomfortable, “But this has nothing to do with me.”

Silva waited patiently for Sergio to finish another mouthful of chips before he started talking. He had heard so mention of this Pet but he didn’t even know his name.

Sergio swallowed and cleared his throat. “So, the rumour is that Villa was completely in love with him. He waited so long to find someone he liked and then he goes ahead and falls in love. I mean, of course in public they acted like a normal Master and his Pet, but when they thought no one was looking or they were around people they were comfortable with they were a just like a normal couple.”

Silva blinked in surprise. Villa in love? He couldn’t even imagine it. And why would this stupid Pet love him back anyway?

“So, if they were in love then why isn’t he still here?”

His companions shared another look.

“That’s the thing,” Fernando said, taking up the story, “No one really knows. They had some huge argument and Mata stormed out. No one saw him again.”

Silva held up his hand to stop Fernando. “Mata?”

“Juan Mata,” Sergio supplied. “That was his name.”

“Anyway, everyone thought he had run away but Villa insists, even now, that he was taken. He’s spent almost a year looking everywhere for him but there’s no sign.”

“Wow,” Silva whispered. He wondered if Villa would care if he tried to run away or was taken. Maybe, but only because he was his possession.

“What do you think happened to him?” he asked.

Sergio shrugged. “They did have a big argument.”

“Yeah, but Ibrahimovic was in Valencia back then and he and Villa hated each other,” Fernando argued. “He could have taken him. Mata’s wouldn’t have been able to cover his trail well enough to never be caught.”

“Raul and Guti checked Zlatan out personally. They would have known if he’d taken Mata.”

“I suppose so. Either way, Villa doesn’t even like to hear his name now. He needs a new Pet.”

“So I’m just a replacement?” Silva spoke again, letting the story sink in and trying to push away how sorry he felt for his Master.

“Of course not.” He felt Fernando stroke his knee again. “He likes you, he just needs to open up again. Most vampires have a bigger family than just one Pet anyway. Look at Raul, he has...”

“Silva?”

All three looked up as Guti appeared in the doorway. He seemed surprised to find all three of them together once again.

“Villa needs you downstairs,” he continued. “Sergio, Raul’s on the phone. I think he might have a job for you.”

Sergio raised his eyebrows but asked no questions, leaving the room as Silva slowly got up. He clearly wasn’t as eager to do as he was asked to.

“Fernando,” said Guti, “You can come with us.”

Silva almost breathed a sigh of relief. At least Villa didn’t want to talk to him alone. The other vampire was far too unpredictable for him to ever know what was coming next.

They walked in single file, Guti leading the way and Fernando bringing up the rear, to a large room Silva hadn’t seen before. He still hadn’t taken up Fernando and Sergio’s offer of a guided tour.

Villa stood by a large, burning fireplace, with his back to them. “Bring him over here,” he commanded without looking.

Silva felt Guti’s hand tighten under his elbow as he was pulled forward.

“Lie him down. It’ll be easier.”

There was no time to ask questions as Silva felt himself being pushed easily to his knees. He tried to put up a fight but was too caught by surprise at Guti’s strength and reflexes.

Villa turned to him then and his breath caught. In one hand he was carrying something that looked like a poker, burning red on one flattened end where it had been heated in the fire – A branding iron.

“No,” he screamed, starting to writhe in panic even though he knew he’d never escape. Guti flattened his much larger body on top of him, leaving only Silva’s legs free to kick wildly.

“Pull out his arm,” Villa ordered, his voice not as calm as it had seemed before. Fernando scrambled to do his bidding.

“Nando, please,” Silva begged, but the vampire wouldn’t look him in the eye. His cold hands were like a vice as they stretched out his left arm leaving it exposed to Villa who was crouching beside it.

“Hold him still,” he growled. His face, had Silva cared to look at it, was drawn and serious. He waited for a brief moment of stillness in the small boy’s body and plunged the poker toward his skin. It landed on the inside of his forearm, just below the elbow.

Silva scream when it made contact ripped right from his throat. He flung his head back, howling in pain and terror. There had been no pain in his life to prepare him for the burning in his arm, ruining his skin and marking Villa’s initials on his body.

Villa held the poker in place, knowing it needed time and as he did so, Silva’s screams, now muffled by Guti’s hand, turned to sobs. He yelped again when the brand was pulled back. The pain was less but it hadn’t gone away, and it was also joined by other aches from where Guti and Fernando held him down.

“Let him go,” Villa ordered, his voice abrupt. He tossed the brand away as if it had burned him too.

The two assisting vampires moved quickly to let their new friend up, but as soon as he could move Silva was scrambling away, cradling his aching arm to his chest.

“Silva -” Fernando began, but Villa’s voice cut him off.

“You can go.”

With a last look at the pitiful creature huddled on the floor, Guti reached out and led his young charge away. He sensed that they would both need some comfort tonight, and he hoped Villa would have the sense to provide it.

Silva was vaguely aware of the door closing over the sound of his own whimpers, but he found himself glad that at least two of his assailants had gone.

“Here,” said Villa, his voice gentle now that it wasn’t giving orders. He crouched in front of Silva, a jar of white cream in one hand. “Let me put this on. It’ll help.”

Silva didn’t want to give his arm to Villa to abuse again, but he was still shaking too much to resist when Villa eased it from him and began dabbing the cool cream to his burn. It stung for a second, making Silva hiss through his teeth, but it soon began to ease the pain.

“Is that better?”

The boy nodded.

“I’m sorry it hurt so much.”

Silva lifted his head to search Villa’s eyes but he saw nothing but honesty in them.

“Fernando said he told you about it.”

“Yeah, he did.”

Villa moved to sit beside him turning Silva’s exhausted body so he could sit between his legs, his back against Villa’s chest.

“He’s been telling me a lot about you.” He spoke low and Silva blushed at the thought that what he had been telling Fernando had been passed on.

Silence fell between them as Villa rocked him gently back and forth, the only sound between them being Silva’s sniffles. When Villa spoke again, his voice almost stuttered.

“You did really well, you know? You were really brave.”

Silva didn’t think he had been but it was nice to hear, like when his mother told him he was brave every time he got a filling at the dentist and didn’t get upset. Letting his eyes close, Silva felt a rush of tiredness wash over him.

“Do you need to eat?” Villa asked. “I don’t know much about how often humans need to eat. Fernando says quite a lot. He says we should get you some chocolate.”

A burst of laughter bubbled up and escaped Silva before he even realised it had happened.

“What?” Villa asked, a smile in his voice.

Silva bit his lip, trying not to giggle. It was stupid to smile so much over such a little thing.

“Nothing,” he said. “Just, Sergio said Nando eats too much chocolate and that’s why his ass is so big.”

To his relief he heard Villa laugh behind him, the vibrations of the sound against his back.

“So that’s the explanation.”

Villa was still smiling as they lapsed back into silence. After a few minutes Silva reached up to rub at his half closed eyes.

“You’re tired,” Villa told him, kissing the side of his head as if it were nothing. “You need to go to bed.”

Sleepily, Silva let himself be lifted to his feet and didn’t argue when Villa wrapped an arm around him and led him upstairs. All he could think of was curling up in bed and going to sleep. It was the only want or need in his mind at that moment.

He was in the bed, curled up in the blankets and trying to find a position where the burn didn’t rub against the sheets, before he even realised Villa was getting in behind him. Some tiny part of his brain told him he should put up a fight, but as the warm body curled around him and a soft mouth pressed a kiss to his cheek, he knew that he wouldn’t. He was too tired to do anything else but sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Silva was still exhausted. He sat in bed while Villa gently put more cream on his brand and bandaged it up. Silva’s eyes were on him, watching his every move but Villa didn’t look up. There was little conversation.

He disappeared again, giving Silva time to go to the bathroom, before he returned with food. More than Silva could possibly manage, but he just whispered thank you and started eating. Villa left him again for a short while and Silva found himself moving in a daze. He was too tired to fight anymore, or to argue with Villa. There was nothing he could do to change things and at least Villa was being nice to him for now. Maybe Silva could make the best of this.

By the time Villa returned he had dressed, a plan formulating in his mind. If he could get Villa on side then maybe he would loosen up the security. A little more freedom would be nice.

“Sergio’s about to go,” Villa told him. “Do you want to say goodbye?”

“Going?” Silva blinked rapidly. Why was Sergio going?

“He has a job to do for Raul,” Villa told him, reaching out his hand. Silva moved towards him but didn’t take it, letting the vampire instead put his arm around his shoulders and guide him out.

“What kind of job?”

“Just a pick up. Raul’s arranged a treaty and Sergio is being sent to check everything goes alright with the Pet. He’ll be back soon.”

When he realised Silva was still looking confused he decided to elaborate.

“You see, sometimes two Houses will form a treaty with each other, to show good will, by letting one look after the other’s Pet.”

“Oh,” said Silva. “So they’re showing they trust Raul by letting him have one of their Pets.”

“Exactly. It’s an interesting deal. He hasn’t had much involvement with them before but they’re a strong House, some ancient bloodlines.”

Silva nodded, letting the information sink in. He didn’t know much about the inner workings of the vampire Houses, and those who functioned outside of the Houses, but he knew they were usually based on those who had been born vampires, like Villa and Raul too, he guessed. Of course, not all decided to do that. Guti was of the old lines too but he would rather willingly follow Raul then run a House by himself.

“I’ll take you one day,” Villa said, breaking his train of thought, “When you’ve settled in a little more. There are a lot of people you should meet in Madrid.”

 

Silva nodded again. He had never been to Madrid before and couldn’t deny that the prospect interested him. He had always wanted to travel. Probably something to do with being stuck on an isolated island for most of his life. Still, he hoped Raul’s House was as nice as Villa’s was turning out to be.

They reached the front door to find Sergio already saying goodbye to Guti and Fernando. His friend seemed particularly unimpressed by his leaving.

“Wish we could both go” he grumbled.

“You need to stay here and help Silva,” Guti reminded him, but Fernando only looked more miserable.

“Like he’ll let me now.”

It was then that Villa and Silva came close enough to be noticed. Fernando flinched, hoping he hadn’t been heard.

“Have a good trip, Sergio,” Villa said, ignoring the way Guti smirked as his eyes roved over Silva.

“Thanks Villa.” Sergio stepped forward to give him a quick hug and turned to Silva. “I’ll see you soon, Silvi.”

With a ruffle of his hair, Sergio turned back to the others, hugging them in turn and saying his goodbyes. They watched, Villa’s arm still comfortably over Silva’s shoulders, as he left.

“Don’t worry,” Guti told Fernando, kissing his cheek. “I’ll keep you occupied. You won’t even notice he’s gone.”

Fernando snorted, a bit of his old playfulness coming back. “You’re not that good.”

Guti replied with a gasp, his free hand flying to his chest in shock. “That’s a lie.”

His gaze fell on Silva and he winked. “I’m amazing.”

Blushing, Silva was relieved to feel Villa’s arm tighten around him.

“How’s your arm?” Fernando asked quietly, his voice shaking a little.

Silva thought of the tightness in his skin and the strong ache underneath it. “It’s ok,” he said.

“I’m sorry I had to -”

“It’s fine,” Silva interrupted. “Don’t think about it.”

“Everything looks like it’s worked out anyway,” said Guti. He reached up to comb his fingers through Fernando’s messy hair. “Maybe we should let these two have fun for a little while.”

Villa looked up, realising the suggestion was directed at him.  
“Raul wants you to call him,” Guti told him. “Just the usual stuff, you know.”

Villa nodded. The usual stuff right then was Silva’s progress. At least he had gone things to tell there.

Finally he let his arm slip away from Silva, kissing the side of his head. “Have fun, sweetie. If you need anything I’ll be in the office.”

Silva wasn’t sure where the office was exactly but he Fernando would know, so he just nodded and tried to ignore the way the others watched them.

“Come on,” Fernando said, trying to hide his smile. “Let’s go have a little chat.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A whole week passed in which Fernando insisted on many chats. They all revolved around how things were going with Villa; whether Silva liked him, whether they had kissed, whether they had had sex yet. Silva was very flustered by the last one, especially since the second one hadn’t even happened yet. Remembering how Fernando had told Villa information about him before, Silva had sworn him to secrecy but Fernando seemed to ask questions for his own interest more than anything else.

Sergio had completed his job and was waiting for them to come and visit in Madrid. Fernando was excited about going home, telling Silva all about Raul’s House, but Silva only heard part of it. He had thought visiting Madrid could be put off for a few months at least. There were too many people there and he hadn’t had a chance to take the last, risky step of his plan yet. Luckily, his chance came the night before they were due to leave.

Wanting to be well fed before their journey, Guti and Villa had gone out to look for prey in the city. Usually Fernando would be with Silva the whole time, but he was on the phone to Sergio when they left and it wasn’t hard for Silva to make up an excuse about having a headache and going to bed early. He only had to hope that Fernando wouldn’t come to check on him.

Nervously, he watched out the window as Villa and Guti disappeared into the distance. The lights of Valencia were bright on the horizon and the road to them seemed easy to follow. He gave them a ten minute head start and then went to change into dark clothing. He would leave his collar on until he was out of sight of Villa’s mansion, then he would move as fast as he could into Valencia, hoping he wouldn’t get lost.

It all seemed to be going smoothly as he crept silently down the stairs and dashed across the entrance hall. The door opened and closed without so much as a creek. Silva didn’t pause to breath in the cold winter air or enjoy the freedom of being outside by himself. There would be enough time for that when he was sure he wouldn’t be caught.

His pace was quick as he made it through the dark, pushing himself to reach a turn in the road that took him around a hill and out of sight of the house. He was almost there when a hand grasped his arm tightly, spinning him around even as he gasped.

“What are you doing!?” Fernando asked, his face somewhere between hurt and furious. “Are you running away!?”

“No,” Silva exclaimed. His heart was beating so hard he felt like he would throw up and his hands were shaking.

“Don’t lie to me,” Fernando spat. “You think Villa wouldn’t find you?”

“Nando, please,” Silva begged, starting to panic. “I just need to go to the city. I’ll come back, I promise.”

“You think I’m that stupid?” He turned for the house, dragging Silva behind him.

“No, please!” Silva clawed feebly at the strong hand, trying to dig his heels into the ground but it was no use. “I need to see someone. You have to let me.”

Fernando paused. “Who?”

Tears sprang to Silva’s eyes but he fought to keep his voice steady. “He’ll be worried about me. I just need to tell him what happened.”

“He’ll have heard what happened.”

“I need to say goodbye,” Silva demanded, and then more quietly, “Please just let me say goodbye.”

Fernando frowned, watching him closely. An idea suddenly sprang into Silva’s mind.

“Come with me,” he said, clutching at Fernando’s hand with both of his own. “You can make sure I come back. I know I have to stay here, I just need to do this.”

Fernando pursed his lips then, glancing between the house and the city. “Where does he live?”

“He’s staying in halls at university,” Silva said brightening up. “I promise I’ll just explain to him and then you can bring me right back. Didn’t you miss anyone when Raul changed you?”

Fernando frowned even harder. There was no need to bring that up.

“If we get caught -” he warned, leaving the threat unfinished.

Silva nodded eagerly. “I promise I’ll take al the blame for it. I’ll say I tried to run away and you brought me back.”

He managed to contain his smile when Fernando gave a growl of frustration. “Fine, but we go straight there and come back. Nothing else.”

“Promise.”

“And we have to be quick.”  
Silva nodded. He couldn’t believe this was going to work. It would be even better with Fernando in tow. He could get across the city no problem.

To speed up their journey, Fernando made Silva climb onto his back so he could run them towards the city. On the outskirts he let him drop, panting.

“Are you ok?” Silva asked, genuine concern in his tone.

Fernando straightened up, still gasping for breath. “I’m fine. Let’s just get this over with.”

They headed straight to the university campus, grabbing a bus to get them there quicker. Fernando was antsy in the brightly lit interior, tapping his feet with impatience and growling about how far away the campus was. Silva took over directions once they got there.

His room had been on the third floor, room 117. He looked at it as he passed, feeling odd that something so simple could make him feel sad. Someone else had probably moved in by now. He wondered what had happened to all his stuff.

They continued on to the next room, 118 and he stopped.

“Is this it?”

Silva nodded, staring at the number. It was late, maybe he wasn’t in or he was asleep. This had been a bad idea, just turning up and –

“What are you waiting for? Just knock.”

Taking a deep breath, Silva knocked. There was no immediate answer, so he knocked again, listening carefully. Just as he was about to give a third and final knock, the door opened.

He smiled instantly at the dishevelled boy in front of him, hair sticking out and wearing only boxers and a ratty t-shirt.

“Silva?” he said, voice raspy from sleep.

Silva gave a watery smile, unable to say anything as he watched realisation dawn on his friend’s face. Closing his eyes, he sighed in relief when the boy grabbed him, pulling him too his body and hugging him tightly. Silva’s grip was just as strong.

“Oh God Cesc, I’ve missed you so much.”


	5. Chapter 5

Finally breaking free from Cesc’s grasp, Silva turned to look over his shoulder, eyes pleading.

“Nando, can I please just talk to him for a little while?”

He watched as the vampire’s jaw tensed and was sure he would say no.

“Ok, fine, but ten minutes and then we’re leaving.”

Silva nodded eagerly, hoping his eyes could convey his gratitude because his mouth just wasn’t working. He pushed Cesc through the open doorway piling in after him and closing the door. They were still clinging to each other tightly.

“Oh God, Silva, your parents called and said what happened. I’m so sorry. I should have gone to the library with you that night.”

Silva was shaking his head as Cesc stumbled back towards the bed, taking Silva with him. “No, they might have taken us both then. It’s not your fault.”

“But I felt so guilty.”

“If I had gone to that party like you said then it wouldn’t haven’t have happened either. You can’t think like that.”

Cesc was giving him a little smile. “You hardly ever come to parties.”

“You never come to the library.”

They laughed a little, unable to wipe the smiles from their faces. Cesc sat, pulling Silva down with him and wrapping him in another tight hug.

“I’m so glad you’re ok. I missed you.”

Silva nuzzled against his neck whilst his heart gave a little flutter. “I missed you too. I had to sneak out to come and see you.”

“You snuck out?” Cesc exclaimed. It wasn’t like Silva to take risks, especially not when vampires were involved. “Then who’s that guy with you?”

“Oh, that’s just Nando. He’s really nice actually.”

“I guess he’s kind of good looking,” Cesc conceded. Besides him, Silva shifted uncomfortably.

“I guess so. He belongs to Raul though, and I think him and Sergio are in love.”

Cesc blinked. “You don’t seem as upset by all of this as I thought you would be.”

To his surprise, Silva just shrugged. “They’re not so bad. It was scary at first but they’re nice to me and Villa is letting me have more freedom.”

“Is he your...?”

“Master?” Silva still cringed a little at the word. “Yeah, he is. He’s nice though, just lonely.”

“So that makes it ok to just take people off the street?” For the first time since he had arrived, Cesc let go of Silva.

“It’s more complicated than that,” Silva tried to explain. “He’s only had one Pet before and he ran away. Well, Villa says he was kidnapped or something but the others think he just ran away.”

“And what does that tell you?”

“No, he’s nice,” Silva insisted. “He hasn’t made me do anything.”

“Don’t let him.” Cesc reached up to cup his cheek, making Silva look right at him. Their eyes caught for a long moment until Silva finally nodded. That seemed to break the spell, making Cesc sigh.

“You know, I kind of thought you’d run away when you first disappeared.”

Silva felt his eyes go wide and reached out for Cesc’s hand. “Why?”

“Well, the night before, when you were over here and we kissed. I thought it might have freaked you out.”

A warm blush spread over Silva’s cheeks and he looked down, trying to hide his smile. “No, no, it was nothing to do with that.”

“I thought it was, though. It kind of just happened and you seemed pretty happy at the time, but-”

“I was happy,” Silva interrupted. The idea that his disappearance had hurt his friend in so many different ways made him feel horribly guilty. At least he could ease this pain. “I liked it, and I missed you.”

Cesc’s hands were on his face again, pulling him closer as he leant in. “How long until I can see you again?” he asked, eyes shining.

“I don’t know,” Silva whispered. “We’re going to Madrid tomorrow. It might be a while until we’re back.”

Cesc’s lips parted and he leant in quickly, catching Silva’s surprised but compliant mouth. They pushed up against each other, fierce and eager. It wasn’t like the first time they had kissed. That had been comfortable and easy, born out of boredom and more than a little beer. It didn’t have the edge that their kisses had now, knowing they were on borrowed time.

Silva’s murmurs were muffled against Cesc’s mouth. He didn’t really know how to breathe yet, and a firm hand on his waist and the back of his neck were all that were keeping him upright. A groan escaped him as Cesc licked across his bottom lip, tipping his head back and letting his hand find his way into his hair.

Just as they were beginning to get themselves into a more horizontal position, a loud knock startled them. They both spun to face the door as if they had been caught red-handed.

“Your time’s up. Let’s go home,” Fernando shouted.

Silva tried not to let his voice crack as he called back, “One second.”

He turned to face a very flustered, but happy, looking Cesc. “I have to go.”

“Come back again soon,” Cesc told him. “It’s kind of weird not having you next door anymore.”

Silva smiled, licking his lips.

“And maybe we can get some more time alone,” Cesc suggested, his eyes flicking over Silva’s body.

The other boy giggled, but managed to disentangle his limbs and stand up without falling. He let Cesc hug him again, like friends this time and nothing more.

It was no secret that Cesc had a lot of ‘friends’ and had caused Silva some jealousies in the past, but since they had gotten closer at university, Silva couldn’t help himself. Making out before he was taken and then spending weeks without his only close friend had been too much. He knew Cesc cared about him, and he wasn’t going to give up seeing him.

With one last, chaste kiss, Cesc let him open the door.

“See you later,” he called.

Silva smiled at him before stepping out into the hall and into Fernando’s suspicious glare.

“What have you been doing?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Silva shrugged. “Just talking.”

He pretended not to notice when Fernando’s eyes slowly roved over his body, lingering his sore lips. “Really? Then why is your hair so messy?”

Hands flying up, Silva tried to pat it down and set off down the corridor. “It’s always messy,” he grumbled. “Let’s just get home.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Trying to catch his breath from carrying Silva back at his fastest possible pace, Fernando poked his head around the front door of the mansion. It seemed quiet inside but he knew Villa and Guti wouldn’t have stayed out too long with their trip just the next day.

He beckoned for Silva to follow him in and they quietly made their way across the entrance hall.

“Silva?”

They froze at the voice. At least Villa sounded surprised than angry.

“Let me do the talking,” Fernando hissed from the corner of his mouth.

They tried to look as innocent as possible while they waited for Villa to reach them. “Have you been outside?”

“He had a headache,” Fernando answered quickly. “I thought the fresh air might help.”

“Did it?” Villa directed the question at Silva, who nodded.

“It’s much better. I’m tired now though, are you coming to bed?”

Villa paused, trying not to let the pleasure show on his face. They had spent every night together since he had marked his initials on his new Pet, but Silva’s easy assumption that Villa would go to bed with him was new. Perhaps it even meant that Silva wanted him in his bed.

“I’ll be right up,” he answered, keeping his voice gentle. Silva’s only reply was to curl his lips in a little smile.

Five minutes later, giving Silva time to get ready for bed, Villa joined him. The light was already off but even in the dark he could make out the outline of Silva curled up on his side, under the covers. He shifted a little at the sound of Villa entering.

Stripping off a few layers of clothing, though not enough to make the boy uncomfortable, Villa crawled in behind him. He was more than a little surprised to have Silva roll over straight away and snuggle up against him. A little sigh escaped the boy’s lips.

“You seem happy,” Villa remarked, glad that his surprise was hidden by shadows.

“I am,” Silva replied. “Cold too.”

Villa could feel that, though it hadn’t registered in his mind before. Wrapping the boy in his arms, he tried to warm him up. His efforts received a little, ‘Mmm,’ of pleasure.

He felt Silva wriggle into a more comfortable position and tip his head back. Looking down, he saw Silva looking up at him through half closed eyes. The boy stretched up, pressing their lips briefly together. The moment was over as soon as it began, Silva smiling up against his mouth before snuggling his head back against his chest.

The smile lingered on Villa’s mouth, even as he lowered his face to Silva’s hair and breathed him in.


	6. Chapter 6

The empty road stretched out before them in the dark, showing the way to Madrid. Silva had grown bored of looking out the window about half an hour ago and curled himself against Villa’s body. He was finding that most of the Spanish countryside was basically the same, and in the dark it was even less interesting.

Villa’s fingers trailed over the cold skin of his arms, tickling gently until Silva twitched and made a grumbling sound.

“What?” Villa laughed.

“It tickles.” There was a definite pout in Silva’s tone.

With a little squeeze of his shoulders, Villa got the boy to look up and dared to lean down and kiss him. Silva’s mouth curled into a smile. Villa kissed him again, just briefly, seeing him smile more. He repeated the motion until they were both grinning and Silva reached up for him.

Their mouths came together warmly then, firm but gentle, exploring in a way they hadn’t before. Silva found his new partner to be much more sensual than Cesc. Cesc had been eager and passionate, but Villa was different. He ran his tongue slowly over Silva’s bottom lip, making his breath catch. He tipped his head back in a way that made him shudder. He slowly slipped his tongue between Silva’s parted lips in a way that made Silva feel like he was being exposed, penetrated and claimed as Villa’s own.

They were too occupied to hear Guti’s barely contained laugh or see the way he shook his head at them in the rear-view mirror. They also didn’t notice when he reached across to the passenger seat and tapped Fernando on the leg.

The vampire blinked, lifting his head and finally coming out of the reverie he had spent most of the journey in. Guti gestured at the back seat and Fernando followed his gaze. He was too surprised to cover the look of disgust on his face at the sight of Silva being pushed back against the seat so Villa could kiss him more deeply.

Guti looked at him in confusion. He hadn’t missed Fernando’s expression but he could hardly ask him about it with Villa and Silva right behind them. Fernando folded his arms and sank down in his seat, praying the journey would be over soon.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When they finally arrived it was close to dawn. Guti strode confidently through the house, Fernando trailing a step behind and Villa bringing up the rear with a sleepy Silva tucked under his arm.

Guti didn’t even pause to knock at Raul’s office door, just pushed it open with a beaming smile. Raul returned it instantly, rising from the seat he had spent most of the night in to wrap his lover in his arms.

“I missed you,” said Guti, squeezing him tight.  
Raul laughed in reply. “Not as much as I’ve missed you, Jose Maria.”

They stood for a few seconds longer, embracing each other and remembering the feel of their partner’s body, not that they could ever really forget it. Silva looked down, fearing that his gaze would be intruding on something private.

“Fernando,” Raul greeted warmly. He reached out to his former Pet, letting go of Guti who leant closely behind him on his desk. Raul kissed the blonde on both cheeks before holding him close. Their embrace didn’t last anywhere near as long.

“Why do you look so miserable?” he asked.

Fernando blinked in surprise. He had hoped his feelings weren’t so obvious.

“I’m just tired,” he squeaked.

Raul smiled softly. “You want to see Sergio?”

Looking down, his long eyelashes casting shadows down his cheeks, Fernando gave a shy nod. He was happy to see Raul again and be home, but Sergio was always the one he went to in need of comfort.

“Go to him,” Raul ordered gently. “He’s in your room. Wake him up nicely for me.”

Smiling again for the first time since he had taken Silva to see his friend, Fernando made a quick exit.

He was barely out the door before Villa was stepping forward.

“Nice to see you again, Raul.” The two vampires embraced briefly, as two equals. Silva could sense the friendship that existed underneath the formality. Their relationship was born out of respect, not mere tolerance.

“You’re looking like you’re old self, Guaje.” He winked as he threw out the nickname, making Villa smile. “And this must be the new Pet I’ve been hearing so much about.”

Silva blushed as the vampire’s attention fell on him. Suddenly he found himself wishing Villa still had an arm around him.

“Raul, this is David Silva,” Villa said, reaching out for his Pet’s hand and bringing him to his side.

“He’s very pretty,” Raul mused. He reached two fingers under Silva’s chin and gently tipped his head back. “An interesting look.”

As soon as he let go Silva dropped his head, cheeks burning red. Couldn’t Villa just take him upstairs already?

“I think he’s tired from the journey,” said Villa. “He is still human after all.”

“Of course.” Raul nodded. “Your usual room is ready for you. We’ll talk more tomorrow, once you’re both rested.”

He turned to address Silva once more, ducking his head a little so they were closer to the same height. “It was very nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Silva mumbled, his voice barely audible. Despite that, Raul smiled and Villa flashed him a proud look before leading him out the door. Silva sagged against his body, exhaustion setting in.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The door had barely shut before Guti was pushing Raul up against the wall and accosting his mouth. Raul groaned in pleasant surprise.

“God, I fucking missed you,” Guti growled, nipping at his neck, hands already under his shirt and clawing at his skin.

“Not as much as I missed you.”

“Show me.”

Raul did as he was asked, grabbing Guti’s body and flipping them so the other man was pressed up against the wall. There was no time for foreplay, for gentle touches and for slow exploration of their partner’s body. They already knew each other too well.

Raul unzipped lover’s pants, pushing them down enough to free his hard cock. He felt Guti fumbling below his own waist and he reached down to help him. Why had he bothered to wear a belt today?

They ground together as soon as he was free, the friction heating up between them and both of them arching their necks back. If they didn’t stop soon they would cum just like that, like a pair of horny teenagers. ‘Fuck,’ thought Raul, ‘What this man does to me.’

They kissed again, Raul about to drag Guti away from the wall so he could fuck him over the desk, when a loud knock sounded on the door.

“Fuck!” Guti growled.

Laughing, Raul kissed him hard and reached for the door handle. Panting, he pulled it open just enough to reveal a shorter man, little more than a boy really, staring in with wide eyes.

“Y-you wanted to see me?” he asked, sounding close to terrified.

Raul reprimanded himself silently for forgetting he had called the boy to his office. “It can wait until tomorrow,” he said with a brief nod.

“Unless you want to stay and play with us,” Guti teased. His eyes roved over the lithe body in front of him, hungrily taking in this new resident of Raul’s house. His hastily gelled back hair, still sticking out a little at the back, those big, wide eyes, the bulge already appearing through his pants.

Raul shot him a warning glance as the boy stuttered and took a step back.

“I’m only kidding,” Guti laughed. He pulled Raul towards him, pressing little kisses against his cheek, eyes flicking back to the boy as he did so.

“Tomorrow,” Raul repeated. He didn’t wait to see if their interrupting guest had heard him before he shut the door.

“That’s the German kid?” Guti panted as Raul ground their hips together.

“Mesut, yes.” His voice was curt as he answered.

“What’s the betting that he’s gone to jerk off?”

Raul slammed his hand against the wall, close to Guti’s head. “Do you want to talk about him or do you want me to fuck you?”

Guti’s smile faded but didn’t disappear. “You want to put that big cock inside me baby?”

Raul growled, his mouth ghosting over his lover’s.

“You want to make me scream?”

Grabbing him by the arm, Raul dragged him over to the desk, bending him over it. He rubbed his cock against Guti’s tight entrance, smiling again. He was so close to feeling him again, after all these weeks. Feeling his dirty, teasing Jose Maria give into him like he used to.

“Ready?”

“Just do it.”

Guti braced himself on the hard wood of the desk as Raul pushed inside. Gritting his teeth, he groaned through the burning pain before the rush of pleasure. Raul didn’t rock gently inside him, easing his way in, he thrust hard, forcing Guti open around his hard cock.

“Fuck, Raul!”

Taking his hips in his hands, Raul guided them back and forth quickly, impaling him with each thrust and making him scream. There would no doubt as to whether Guti had arrived home that night or not. Half the mansion would be able to hear him. Just the sound of his pleasured screams made Raul thrust harder.

He came in a sudden rush and Guti pushed back on him, arching his back to take all of him in. He shuddered as his own orgasm overtook him, staining the desk where he came. Raul rolled their hips together, their bodies tightly connected until they were completely spent and then they collapsed on the floor, too exhausted to move.


	7. Chapter 7

There were sounds coming from Villa and Silva’s room. Muffled, out of breath sounds. Silva heard them but they didn’t register in his brain as he approached. He was too concerned with how distant Fernando had been before. Sergio had come to show him around Raul’s mansion, Fernando trailing along behind, but the blonde had barely spoken. It was him Silva was thinking about when he pushed open the bedroom door.

He stopped dead, giving only a little squeak of shock. Villa was kneeling on their bed, a boy on all fours in front of him, naked but for his collar. They both looked up at the interruption and Villa stopped thrusting into his new partner.

Hurriedly, Silva backed away, pulling the door shut to block them from view. He heard Villa call out his name but he was already half way to the stairs and refused to look back. All he wanted to do was go somewhere no one could find him, least of all his master, and hide there for a very long time.

Unfortunately, Sergio’s tour, whilst thorough, had been a lot to take in and he soon found himself lost. He jumped at the sound of his name.

Villa hurried up to him, catching his arm before he could try to slip away again. The vampire’s face was flushed, his clothes wrinkled and no shoes or socks on his feet. If anyone saw them Silva thought it would be very clear what Villa had just been doing.

“Why did you run away?”

“You were busy,” Silva answered feebly.

“Silva, it’s just sex.”

“I thought that’s what I was for.” Silva surprised himself with just how sad the tone of his voice was. He shouldn’t be upset that Villa wasn’t taking advantage of him.

“Baby,” Villa cooed, caressing his face with gentle fingertips. “You’re much more than that. I didn’t want to rush you while you’re still settling in. Leo’s just useful to relieve urges now and then.”

“Oh.” Silva’s eyes found the floor. He was reacting too human, he knew that, but a vampire’s way of looking at things, especially relationships, was still unusual to him.

“Who is he?” he asked.

“Leo? He’s Xavi’s Pet, from Barcelona.”

Silva fell into silence. He really didn’t want to hear anymore and he hoped the miserable pout on his face would convey that to his partner

“Baby, I’ll tell him to go if-”

“No. Just go back. It’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“I get how this works, Villa. I’m not stupid. I just didn’t expect to see it like that.”

With a sympathetic look on his face, Villa leant down to kiss his Pet. Silva let him but there was no reaction, and Villa pulled back, disappointed.

“Are you sure-”

“I’m fine,” Silva interrupted, pulling away. Villa smelt of sweat, and not in a normal way but in the same way Cesc’s room did after he had someone sleep over.

He turned on his heel and disappeared before Villa even had a chance to stop him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was standard practice that when in Raul’s house, if enough guests were available, they would be asked to gather in one of lavish upper rooms to spend time together. No important business was discussed in front of the Pets, but it was a chance to get to know each other and bond. With Guti and Fernando back after weeks away and Villa’s new Pet making his first visit, Raul sent out the word that they would be meeting before sunset.

Villa had managed to find Silva in time to tell him that he had to make an appearance and showed him to the room on the third floor. It was a long room, windows on either side showing the view and another smaller one at the end, but Raul and Guti were waiting on the first group of sofas.

“Hello, little one,” Raul greeted, catching Silva’s eye before he looked down. “I hope you’re enjoying your time here.”

“It’s very nice. Thank you,” Silva mumbled, knowing he had to answer. There was something about the old vampire that made him nervous. His attitude was so much more formal than Guti or even Villa.

To his relief, Villa guided him away before they had to make any more conversation. It was only as they sat down that he realised others had already arrived. Fernando and Sergio were curled up in a large armchair together, legs swung casually over the side and fingers laced together. Directly across from where Silva sat, he was horrified to see Villa’s partner from earlier.

The little Pet looked up at him and they frowned at each other. He was curled into the side of another Vampire, his master, who was about the same height as Villa, with short, black hair. He didn’t seem to notice the exchange.

With his mouth still held in a tight line, Silva turned to press closer to Villa, catching Leo’s eye as he wrapped an arm over his waist. The other Pet looked down, clearly pouting.

Before anyone had a chance to speak the door opened again, admitting three more guests. The first was a tall and confident vampire, his skin tanned and his hair gelled up. Silva noticed the lack of a collar round his neck and wasn’t surprised. Behind him followed two smaller vampires, each with a thin band of leather marking them out as more Pets. Silva wondered if they both belonged to this man.

He turned to whisper a question to Villa but found that his partner was already answering.

“That’s Cristiano. He’s visiting from Portugal, maybe staying permanently.”

Silva watched the man as he stopped to talk to Raul and Guti before finding a seat. He wanted to know more about why he was there and why he might be staying but it seemed impolite to talk about him when he was within earshot.

“Who are the others?” he asked instead.

“The one behind him is Mesut. He’s the Pet Sergio had to go and pick up from Germany.”

Silva nodded. That made sense. Mesut didn’t seem as settled as the others in the room, excluding himself. He was sticking close to Cristiano’s side.

“And that’s Jesus,” Villa finished with a nod of his head towards the third vampire. “Raul’s resident Pet, for now. Sergio found him in Sevilla and brought him back as a gift.”

The little, blue-eyed vampire moved over to the armchair that contained Sergio and Fernando, kneeling beside it with a bright smile on his face. Sergio reached out to ruffle his hair.

Making himself comfortable, Silva let his eyes wander over the room again. It wasn’t so bad. He knew Guti, Sergio and Fernando were all nice, even if Fernando was mad at him right now, and the other Pets should at least cause no problems. Except Leo. He found himself wanting to steer clear of him.

Just as he thought about the boy, he noticed him watching Villa again and his grip tightened. Tilting his head back, he caught Villa’s eye and gave him a little smile. With relief, he felt his partner cup his cheek and lean down to kiss him. He enjoyed it for a second before opening his eyes in time to see Leo glare at him. His mouth curled into a smirk as Villa kissed it.

More than half an hour of casual conversation had passed before Sergio felt his lover nudge him in the side.

“Look at Silva and Leo,” he whispered. “What’s going on there?”

Sergio gave a snort. “Well, Silva’s obviously marking his territory.”

He was surprised to see Fernando blink at him in confusion. “You mean he’s jealous?”

“Of course. Leo’s been shoving his ass at Villa ever since Mata disappeared. I’m not surprised Silva’s noticed.”

“But he’s jealous?”

Sergio rolled his eyes. Was this concept really so hard to understand? “Haven’t you noticed how close him and Villa are now? When I left they hardly looked each other in the eye, now they’re all over each other. Silva’s obviously into him.”

Fernando watched as Silva nuzzled at Villa’s neck and realised the two of them had spoken to no one else all night. “He really does like him,” he said sounding stunned.

He jerked when Sergio gave him a playful push. “Where have you been?”

“Shut up.” Fernando gave his lover a gentle punch on the arm before kissing him. “I’m just glad he really likes him.”

His eyes fell to the couple again. There was a smile on Villa’s face that he hadn’t seen in a long time. Silva was so busy cuddling up to him that he hadn’t even noticed the admiring glances he was receiving from around the room. He was being a very good pet indeed.

At the other side of the room Raul had turned sideways to talk to Xavi, leaving Guti to edge away from him unnoticed. His eyes rested on Mesut, who had been practically hiding against Cristiano’s side since they arrived. He caught his eye with a smirk and beckoned him over.

Mesut stared, eyes as wide as when he had walked in on Raul and Guti the night before. It was only when Cristiano noticed what was going on and gave him a little nudge that he finally moved. Glancing at Raul to make sure he wasn’t looking, Mesut crept over to sit beside Guti on the edge of the couch.

“It was nice to meet you yesterday.” A smile played over Guti’s lips as he spoke and Mesut seemed to shrink with embarrassment.

“Nice to meet you too.”

“Are you a good Pet, Mesut?”

The boy looked up, finding himself caught in Guti’s blue gaze when their eyes met. He nodded.

“Raul’s going hunting tonight,” the blonde vampire told him, daring to caress a finger over his cheek and making him shiver. “Wait for me in your room.”

“But, I belong to Raul,” Mesut replied, his voice shaking and making his accent harder to understand. Guti knew from experience that it wasn’t just fear that made him nervous; he was excited too.

“What’s his is mine, baby,” he purred. Leaning in, he watched as Mesut’s lips parted, but pulled away before they could touch.

“Go back to Cristiano,” he said, motioning with his head when Mesut just blinked at him in confusion.

He threw him a wink as he got up, enjoying the way his mouth twitched like he was holding back a smile. “I’ll see you soon.”


	8. Chapter 8

Teeth brushed, stripped down to underwear and a t-shirt, butterflies in his tummy. Mesut was as ready as he ever would be. Looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he remembered Guti’s wink and had to keep from throwing up. When would he show up? Was this all just a game to tease the newcomer?

Just as he started to wonder, he heard the door open.

“Mesut?” Guti’s voice came quietly through the shadows and the boy stepped out to meet him.

He crossed over to the en suite, fingers lingering on Mesut’s bare arms. It was enough to send sparks through Mesut’s skin.

“How come you got one of the big rooms?” he asked, a joking tone to his voice.

“We needed space,” Mesut stuttered. “For me and Lucas and Bastian.”

He tried not to shiver as Guti reached past him, flicking off the bathroom light and guiding him by the hands over to his king-size bed. Only a bedside lamp lit the way but their eyesight would have been good enough even without it. Guti turned when he reached the bed, letting Mesut get in first.

He didn’t know for sure, but he could guess that the boy was trembling under the covers. Reaching out, he caressed his cheek again. This new Pet was more than he had hoped for when he heard about the treaty. He was more interesting than anything he had seen in a long while.

Leaning in, Guti felt the boy’s breath stutter over his lips as he came close. This was going to be a very fun night.

Their lips met, firm but gentle, both smiling at the contact. Any other time Guti might have drawn things out, enjoying the taste of his new lover and learning every inch of him, but there would be time enough for that in the future. For now, all he wanted was to feel him.

Mesut went willingly when Guti pushed him down. His body was so soft and pliable, so easy to command. Guti growled a little against his mouth before pulling back and stripping himself of his shirt. Mesut just lay, eyes wide and watching as Guti moved, stripping away his clothes.

“Take them off,” Guti commanded breathlessly.

As if he was in a dream, watching his own movements from somewhere far away, Mesut did as he was told. The air was cold on his skin and he trembled when he lay back down, trying to hide under the covers as best he could. His body felt foreign to him all of a sudden, like it wasn’t his, like he had no control over what it would do or would be expected to do.

Guti lay on him, pushing his legs apart and making him gasp at the sudden rush of warm contact. Their mouths found each other again, kissing hungrily. Mesut tried to focus enough to kiss back but almost his full attention was on the very hard, very large cock pressed against his skin. Guti’s fingertips trailed down his skin and he felt his whole body shake. As they slipped between his legs he gasped.

He was still shaking, unable to grip his partner though he tried, when one finger pushed roughly inside him. With a yelp he arched his neck back, bucking against the pain, but Guti didn’t move. He held still until Mesut stopped clenching around him and then forced in a second finger just as quickly. They repeated the process until he was stretching him wide, making him tremble and scream with every movement.

“God, you’re fucking good,” Guti panted. “Such a nice, tight little ass. So well behaved.”

Mesut was panting, his brow covered with sweat as he took in the praise. Without knowing he was doing it, he reached his hands up for Guti, a pathetic whimper tumbling from between his lips.

When Guti sat back and spread his legs wide Mesut couldn’t bring himself to feel ashamed. He arched up and trembled when he noticed Guti lick his lips. The only thing he had the energy to do was hold his breath when he saw Guti take a hold of himself and press his hard cock up against Mesut’s abused entrance. He hissed at the first hint of pressure and screamed aloud when Guti forced himself in, drowning out the other man’s moans.

Guti didn’t give him time to adjust. He thrust his hips back and forth, the friction of Mesut’s tight body pushing him towards the edge far too quickly. He grabbed Mesut’s neglected cock, jerking him so hard he didn’t have time to stop screaming.

With a loud whimper and tears in his eyes, he turned to bite the pillow. Guti almost collapsed on top of him, his fingers surprisingly gentle as they made him turn his head back.

“Stay with me, baby,” Guti groaned.

Mesut gave a keening, whining sound, almost sobbing as he came. Just as the sound echoed away he felt the sharp sting of Guti cumming inside him and hissed in pain. Not until the vampire had pulled out of him fully did he realise he was still trembling. He fought to stop it before Guti noticed but it was no use.

After a few minutes of lying side by side, panting as they tried to recover, Guti seemed to collect himself enough to turn on his side and pull Mesut towards him. Still shaking, the Pet was in no state to put up a fight.

Guti’s arms were warm and strong as they surrounded him, and he was hiding his face against his chest before he knew it. As he drifted into unconsciousness, he thought he felt a gentle kiss being pressed into his hair, but maybe he was already dreaming.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Villa!” Silva bounced on the bed in excitement, making his master crack open one eye. “It snowed!”

“So?”  
“So?” Silva repeated like the answer was obvious. “I’ve never seen snow before.”

“You’ve never seen... oh, right. You’re from Gran Canaria.”

“Can I go outside?” Silva asked, batting his eyelashes and giving his best puppy dog look. It had always worked on his parents. Apparently Villa was no more immune.

“Fine,” he pretended to sigh but his smile showed otherwise. “We’ll find some warm clothes for you and see if the others want to come out too.”

Silva bounced with excitement. There were definite highlights to his current situation.

Twenty minutes later and he was ankle deep in snow in the largest courtyard. Jesus had been kind enough to lend him some thick winter clothes that just about fit and had agreed to come and play with him. Sergio and Fernando had already been getting dressed when Silva had arrived to ask them to come out as well.

Now his eyes were roving over the pure, untouched snow, taking in how it seemed to shimmer under the winter sun. His gaze was soon broken by a snowball whipping past his face.

“Hey, Silva,” Sergio called. “Think fast.”

Clearly Silva didn’t think fast enough because the next snowball hit him on the arm before he had a chance to even look at Sergio.

“Go easy on him,” Villa called from the doorway. “He’s still human remember.”

“Oh come on.” Sergio suddenly appeared by Silva, sweeping him up in his arms and spinning him around. “He’s tougher than he looks.”

Villa tensed as his Pet was deposited in a snow drift with a loud squeak, but a second later the boy came up smiling, lunging at Sergio with a handful of snow.

Villa watched them play for a while, smiling at how Silva tried to match up with the speed and skill of the three vampires. Even with them going easy on him he seemed to get hit with more snowballs than anyone else.

After a little while longer, Silva came shivering up to the doorway.

“What’s wrong?” Villa asked.

“Need the bathroom.” Silva’s teeth chattered as he spoke but he was still smiling broadly.

He shuffled past Villa, receiving a little kiss on the cheek as he passed. He was in such a rush that he didn’t even notice the other body in the corridor until he bumped into it.

“Oh, sorry,” he said, the smile falling from his face when he realised who it was.

Leo stood in front of him, making no move to get out of the way.  
“Where’s Villa?” he asked.

Silva found himself about to answer until he remembered this was Leo he was talking to. “None of your business.”

“I was just thinking, if he was finished babysitting you then he might want to have some fun.”

Silva’s mouth twisted into a grimace and he tried to push past, muttering “Fuck off,” as he did so.

“You know he’s only being nice to you so you’ll finally fuck him like you’re supposed to. You’re not special, you know. You’re no different to any other Pet.”

He was rewarded with Silva stopping to look at him, his eyes wide with shock.

“Just ‘cause he uses you for sex doesn’t mean he likes you either.”

Leo stepped forward, his body far too close to Silva’s for comfort. “You’re an embarrassment to him. Do you know what the others are all saying? If you were a good pet you’d do your job right.”

Silva felt his blood boil at the disgust in Leo’s voice. He barely knew him and already they seemed to hate each other. The worst part was, for all the venom in his tone, he could be right. Silva wasn’t doing what he was supposed to.

“You’re not much of a Pet either,” he spat, refusing to back down. “If you were then you’d be with Xavi instead of crawling after Villa all the time.”

Leo punched him hard, before he’d even gotten his words out and Silva crumpled to the floor. He looked up at the other Pet in shocked horror, tasting blood in his mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

He couldn’t believe it. Leo had punched him, hard. Hard enough to knock him to the ground. Angry and embarrassed at how easily he had fallen, Silva leaped to his feet. By his sides his hands balled into fists and he raised himself up to his full height. It was a good thing Leo was short too.

For a second there was a glimmer of fear in the vampire’s eyes, knowing that he had done wrong and not expecting Silva to get back up. It was all Silva needed. He lunged at Leo, knocking him back in surprise and they both tumbled to the floor.

Silva took advantage of his surprise attack to lay one good punch on the infuriating little vampire. He had never hit anyone before but it felt damn good. Unfortunately after that Leo’s superior strength won out. Shouting indistinctly, Silva found himself pinned to the ground. He pulled his arms up to cover his face, glimpsing through them to see that Leo’s little fangs had grown sharp and pointed. Sudden panic swept over him. How far would Leo go to get him away from Villa?

A fist hit him near the eye, making his head spin and a rush of nausea sweep over him. It was all he could do to grab Leo by the throat and hold his face away. Standing up for himself didn’t seem like such a good idea anymore.

Suddenly, Leo’s weight lifted off him and he heard a deep growl from above his head. Rolling away He found himself at the far wall of the corridor and managed to sit up. There were aches in places he hadn’t even known Leo had made contact and he knew his lip was bleeding freely.

Looking up he saw that Raul had Leo pinned against the wall easily with one arm.

“Get Villa,” he ordered. It was only then that Silva noticed Cristiano standing close by. He pulled his legs out the way so he could race past and out to the courtyard.

Raul leaned down to speak into Leo’s face. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, causing fights in my house?”

“H-he started it.”

Silva opened his mouth in shock but Raul was already speaking again.

“Don’t you dare! He’s a human. It should be beneath you to fight someone you know can’t best you.”

They were interrupted then by the sound of feet pounding towards them. Silva ducked his head at Villa’s approach. He knew he had let him down, causing such trouble even if it was mostly Leo’s fault.

“Silva.” Villa was beside him then, his voice full of concern. The boy flinched away from his touch, not knowing what might make his body hurt.

“What the hell’s going on!?” he shouted. Standing up, he marched the few steps to where Leo was cowering against the wall.

“I’m sorry,” the tiny vampire mumbled, trying to shrink against the wall.

“Sorry?” Villa was leaning right into his face now. “How dare you touch my Pet! If you lay a finger on him again I’ll rip your throat out.”

Leo let out a whimper, screwing his eyes tight shut as if he could block out Villa’s anger.

“Villa.” Raul’s voice was calm. “Take Silva upstairs. He needs cleaning up. I’ll make sure Xavi punishes him.”

With one last glare at the cowering vampire, Villa turned on his heel. Despite the anger still etched on every line of his face, Villa’s hands were gentle as he helped Silva up.

“Do you need any help?” Fernando asked.

“We’re fine,” said Villa.

He escorted Silva away from their prying eyes in silence. If Leo had scared him just as he was settling in then Villa would never forgive him.

“Sit,” he ordered gently when they reached their room.

Silva did as he was told, sitting on the edge of the bed and keeping his eyes low. Everything had been going so well and now it was all wrong again. Reluctantly he looked up when Villa placed a hand under his chin to lift his head up. There was such a serious expression on his face that Silva almost smiled at his concern.

“What happened?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Silva admitted. The whole thing had made sense at the time but now it seemed so confusing. “I just ran into him and he started saying all this stuff about how I embarrass you and I’m not a good Pet, so I told him to leave me alone and he got really angry.”

Villa gave a growl that made Silva shudder. “If he ever did that again....”

“He won’t,” Silva quickly insisted. “I’m sure it was just a mistake.”

Villa snorted. “You’re too kind.”

Silva wasn’t feeling very kind. He found himself happy that Leo would be punished for his unjust attack, but he really didn’t like seeing Villa that angry. Not when they were alone in a room together with no one else to calm him down.

Managing to control himself, Villa gently cupped his Pet’s face in both hands.

“Are you ok?” he asked. “Where did he hurt you?”

“I’m fine. Raul came along pretty quick.”

“It looked like Leo didn’t get away unharmed either.” Villa leant in closer, his voice dropping. “I’m proud of how you stood up for yourself.”

Silva tilted his head back a little, aware of how close their mouths were. Villa snaked his tongue out to run it along his bottom lip, making him smile before he closed the gap. For a second they kissed gently, content to just be touching each other, and then Villa’s tongue snaked out again, running along Silva’s lip and finding the cut at the corner.

“Mmm,” he moaned, deep in his throat.

Silva’s breath hitched but he didn’t have time to pull away before Villa was pressing hungrily up against him. His head held firmly in place even as he mumbled a protest. He could feel Villa sucking on his bottom lip, pushing close, trying to consume him.

Silva’s heart began to pound as he struggled to push Villa away. They were starting to lie back on the bed despite Silva’s protests. It took all his strength to push his hands flat against Villa’s chest and break away. Villa was panting when he finally did and Silva almost fell off the bed in his hurry to get away.

“Silva,” Villa panted. “I didn’t mean to.”

The boy wanted to believe him, but his eyes were still dark with lust and hunger. Silva was stumbling to the bathroom and locking the door behind him before Villa could say another word.


	10. Chapter 10

“I think it’s time we went back to Valencia.”

Raul pursed his lips, giving Villa a long and considered look. “It’s not long since you arrived,” he tried gently.

“Silva’s not happy here.” The Asturian’s voice was quiet when he spoke and his eyes stayed on the corner of Raul’s heavy, wooden desk. Silence fell between them, only interrupted by the sound of Guti shifting where he stood against the wall.

“You’ll have to get him out the bathroom first.”

Villa’s head snapped around, pinning Guti to the wall with an angry glare. “He’s out of the bathroom. He’s staying with Fernando.”

Heat crept over his face as he spoke, knowing that all his pleading and apologies hadn’t been enough to convince Silva to unlock the door. It was only when he left and Fernando took over that his little Pet had finally come out, shaking with nerves. The least he could do was take him away from Leo and the strange vampire’s prying eyes.

Raul lifted a hand, breaking the tension. “Perhaps you’re right, Guaje. Your new arrivals will be coming soon. I want everything settled for them. They’re very young.”

Villa nodded. “Everything will be ready, I promise.”

Rubbing his hand over his face, Raul gave in. He would have liked his favourites to stay in his house longer but even he had to admit the conditions were not right. “Very well. You may take him home tonight. I’ll have the cars ready.”

Pushing back his chair, Villa stood. He looked even more exhausted than when he had entered to make his request.

“Thank you, Raul. I’ll keep in touch.”

Guti watched him leave, frowning.

“Should you not have made him stay?”

“No one can make Villa do anything he doesn’t truly want to do.”

Guti grunted. That was just a fancy way of saying he was stubborn, as far as he was concerned.

“I suppose you’ll be sending Fernando and Sergio back with them,” he grumbled. With his arms folded, he crossed slowly over to his lover.

“Silva seems attached to Fernando. Maybe a little too much. I think it would be best if you went as well, to keep an eye on things. Besides, I’ll need you to oversee things when Thierry arrives.”  
Guti sat on the edge of Raul’s desk. “Any more reasons you want to add on?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Raul stood, turning away and pretending he didn’t hear his boyfriend’s sigh.

“Raul, I know what you’re doing.”

“You can take Mesut with you.”

Guti’s mouth hung open. “R-really?” He had known Raul for a long time and had assumed he could predict his behaviour by now. Letting him have the Pet rather than keeping them apart was more than a little unexpected.

His back still to the other vampire as he looked out the window, Raul replied. “Take him. I appreciate Bastian and Lucas sending him here but he’s not really to my tastes.”

There was a strain in his voice as he spoke but Guti chose to ignore it.

“If you’re sure...”

“I am.” He watched as Raul straightened up and turned back to him. “You should go and tell him. Make sure everyone is packed. Villa will be wanting to leave early.”

Guti nodded but said no more. Whatever Raul was doing, it was working out well for him. There was no need to argue.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Trudging through the melting snow, the vampires made the waiting car. Fernando and Sergio had bundled Silva into the back seat, wrapped in a series of thick blankets. They folded one up to make a pillow so Silva could lay his head comfortably on Fernando lap, burying his face against his soft tummy. The blonde combed long fingers soothingly through his hair. Scooping his feet up, Sergio lay them over his own lap, making sure they were covered by the blanket.

The middle seat was left to Guti and Mesut, the latter of who was looking out into the twilight with sad, shimmering eyes. Part of him was happy to be going with Guti, but he feared sexual attraction wouldn’t last long. Worse than that, he was sure he had already let Raul down as a Pet. Lucas and Bastian too.

He did nothing to try and hide his frown when Guti cupped a warm hand around the back of his neck.

“Come here,” he said gently, and his gentle command offered the potential for such comfort that Mesut couldn’t resist. He shuffled across the seat and cuddled against his side, ignoring whatever looked he may or may not have received from the seat behind them.

In the passenger seat, he heard Cristiano turn around but gave no reaction. The Portuguese vampire had been a surprise last addition, requesting permission (though he didn’t strictly need it) to go with Villa. He had never seen Valencia before and since he wasn’t being used much in Madrid, Raul had no reason to stop him going. Mesut was glad of a vaguely familiar face travelling with them. At least he wouldn’t be completely reliant on Guti.

Villa was the last to emerge from the mansion, standing on the doorstep as Raul clasped his hand and told him to be patient with his Pet. The Asturian agreed, though a little voice inside him bristled at being treated like he had never owned a Pet before.

Just as he was about to say his final goodbye, Xavi appeared.

“Guaje,” he began, “I’m so sorry for what Leo did. Rest assured he’ll be punished.”

Villa’s only reaction was a curt nod. He didn’t want to talk about the troublesome brat.

“I don’t know what’s been wrong with him lately. He hasn’t been himself for months. You know he’s never acted like this before.”

Aware that he was talking more to himself than Villa, Raul placed a hand on the Catalan’s shoulder.

“We should let you go.”

Xavi looked up in surprise, almost like he had forgotten Raul was even there. “Oh, yes. Have a safe journey, Guaje.”

The other vampire nodded, a more friendly expression on his face now that he could finally make his escape. “Take care of yourself, Xavi, Raul.”

“And you too.” Raul watched from the doorway as Villa made his way to the car, his hand still on Xavi’s shoulder. They both waved as their companions pulled away, but only Sergio and Fernando turned to acknowledge them.

Xavi turned away them, returning to the house and the problem of his Pet. He left Raul alone on the doorstep, watching the car disappear into the gathering darkness.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

There was little conversation as they travelled through the night and what there was (mainly between Guti and Cristiano or Sergio and Fernando) was kept to an almost whispered level. As Villa became more tired, Guti took over at the wheel, leaving Cristiano to move next to Mesut and hold him as he slept. The rest of the car slept only for short spaces of time, too uncomfortable to really relax. Silva was the only exception.

When they arrived home in the early hours of the morning, Villa ordered everyone to bed. He looked toward Silva but Fernando was already ushering towards the stairs. The mood he was in, Villa would have loved to have a warm little body to curl up next to. Heaving a sigh, he followed them up the stairs and to his own room. The rest of the vampires seemed to be doing the same, Guti letting Mesut and Crisitano follow him to his own regular room.

As soon as Silva was in his room he told Fernando that he wanted to be alone, making it clear that he felt like he could sleep for a day. The blonde kissed his forehead gently and left, wanting to press himself against Sergio’s warm body until the aches left his own.

Silva gave it five minutes.

Nothing. Silence everywhere in the house as the others settled down and fell asleep. Reaching down, he grabbed his shoes and pulled them back on.

An idea had been going around in his head since they had approached Valencia, an urge, a need. The others were exhausted and they’d be asleep for a while. Long enough to not notice he was gone at any rate, and since he had slept for most of the day and the car ride home, he had enough energy to make the journey.

Pulling on his coat again, he eased open the bedroom door. Nothing. The stairs didn’t creak as he crept down them, the door was almost silent as he opened and shut it, no lights suddenly flicked on to reveal him in the shadows. It was almost like fate wanted him to do this. He never would have dared do something so risky if it hadn’t been for all that had happened that day. How much worse could things get?

There was a cold wind coming off the sea and heading far inland, but there was no snow like in Madrid. Silva found himself almost missing the crunch of it under his feet but it was probably best not to leave footprints.

The walk to the outskirts of town wasn’t as long as he had thought it might be, and from there he could remember the route Fernando had taken into more familiar parts of the city. Truth be told, he had purposely memorised every twist and turn of their previous visit so that he could find his way again.

Despite his confidence about which direction he was taking, Silva still moved quickly and quietly, afraid of what might lurk in the dark. There were no vampires to protect him here. Although he kept his collar on to let any other vampires who might catch him know that he was already taken. It was with a sigh of relief that he made it to the university campus.

A rush of excitement seemed to tingle over his skin at the thought of seeing Cesc, telling him his woes or even just curling up beside him. Cesc always made everything seem brighter. He never seemed to worry about anything.

Silva was feeling weary when he made it up to the third floor and he had to knock three times before Cesc was roused enough to even realise what the sound was

“Silva?” he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The other boy trembled a little to see his friend in just his boxers and a thin t-shirt. He smelt of warmth and comfort when Silva wrapped his arms around him. Cesc pulled him clumsily into the room, locking the door behind them and leading him over to the bed.

“Oh Cesc,” Silva moaned. He sounded pained as he reached up to kiss him, so much so that it hurt the other boy to hear it. He let Silva kiss him, pulling him down hungrily, needily, knowing that whatever had happened, he needed something to cling to now more than ever. Something to steady him and take him away from what had gone on.

Cesc knew all this, felt it, but couldn’t put it into words to sympathise or make him feel any better.

He let Silva kiss him before kissing back and running his hands low over the trembling body. He would make Silva feel like he belonged with him, just for that night, for the few hours they might have. He would take him away from thoughts of his vampires and let him feel something good, because Cesc couldn’t think of anything else to do. And Silva would easily let him


	11. Chapter 11

Warm body, soft skin, enveloped in safe darkness; Silva felt so comfortable it was hard to wake up. He had passed out so quickly and slept without dreams, wrapped loosely in Cesc’s arms. It felt good to lay like that. He did it with Villa all the time now but this felt different. It was more intimate after what they had shared, the way Cesc had touched him.

With a churning in his stomach, Silva forced his eyes open. The bright numbers on the alarm clock were telling him it was time to go but he didn’t wake Cesc just yet. The boy beside him was still sleeping peacefully, his body pressed against the length of Silva, their skin touching all the way down. It was only interrupted by his boxers, pulled back up after they were finished. Silva looked at him closely, wondering if he imagined the swollen redness of his lips where he had kissed them before Cesc crawled down his body and made him feel something he had never felt before. He smiled a little as he thought about it.

“Cesc?” He dared a little nudge. “Cesc, I have to go.”

“Wuh?”

“I have to go.”

Cesc rubbed the heel of his hand against his eyes in turn. “Already?”

“They’ll notice if I’m gone much longer.”

Stretching and yawning, Cesc began to drag his body out of body. “I’ll wake a little way with you then.”

It felt unusual how they dressed in silence, backs to each other. Silva wanted to turn and look at his friend but each time he thought of doing so his cheeks turned red and his empty stomach disagreed nervously.

They left in the darkness before dawn, Silva trying to slip his hand into Cesc’s. Almost as soon as they touched, Cesc was pulling away. Catching Silva’s expression, he casually slung an arm over his shoulder and smiled.

“You cold?”

Silva nodded. “It snowed in Madrid.”

“Oh... really?”

Silva bit his lip and looked down. Silence lay between them to the outskirts of town, until Silva stopped and told Cesc he would be fine by himself. The other boy eyed the lightening surroundings. This wasn’t the safest part of town; A few weeks ago he couldn’t have imagined Silva daring to go through it alone, yet now he didn’t seem fazed.

They said their goodbyes with a kiss, cold lips briefly warming each other, and then Sivla was gone, disappearing into the shadows.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was well into the afternoon when Fernando knocked on Silva’s door. He couldn’t hide his worry that the boy hadn’t eaten since the day before. When there was no answer he tried again. Still nothing.

Poking his head around the door, he recognised the small shape in the middle of the bundled covers on the bed as Silva. He approached quietly, not wanting to wake him when he looked so peaceful.

Cautiously he climbed onto the bed, watching Silva’s face for any sign he had disturbed him. Finally close enough, he lay down, reaching out a hand to push the hair off his forehead. Silva gave the slightest twitch at the contact.

Easing closer, Fernando pressed his face to the boy’s hair. If only he’d relax and let Villa close to him, he’d see that his master wasn’t really so bad. It was killing Villa to be rejected like this. His pride would never take it.

Suddenly, Fernando’s eyes opened wide. What was that smell? Familiar and yet.... Cesc!

The vampire jerked away, staring down at Silva in horror. How could he smell of the human? It was impossible. He couldn’t have left while they were all asleep, and yet he knew the way. Fernando had shown him himself, and he was so mad and scared of Villa. Maybe, just maybe....

Tentatively, Fernando leant in to sniff him again. It was defiantly there, like the last time they had met. It had been much more subtle the last time though, only recognisable to Fernando because he had stood at the entrance to Cesc’s room, taken in his scent and put a name to it. Nobody else would have noticed it.

But this was different. It was all over the boy, like he had slept there, like he had... Fernando pushed the thought away. Silva wouldn’t do that. Surely he wouldn’t be so stupid.

As if knowing that Fernando had realised his deception, the little human’s eyes began to flicker open.

“Nando?” he murmured, looking up through bleary eyes.

“You went to see him,” Fernando accused, giving him no time to wake up.

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb,” the vampire spat. He pulled away, sitting up on the bed and watching as Silva’s face turned ashen. “I can smell him all over you.”

“I... I just...”

“I can’t believe you snuck out. Fuck, don’t you know how much Villa cares about you? He’ll kill you for this.”

Silva cowered, looking very small in the tangle of blankets. “I’m sorry,” he whimpered, “But I had to see him. You didn’t mind last time.”

He flinched as Fernando moved quickly off the bed, standing and tugging at his hair. “I felt sorry for you. I thought he was just your friend. Silva, you have to stay away from him.”

Despite the rising volume of Fernando’s voice, Silva knelt up and shuffled closer to hm.

“I can’t,” he begged. “You don’t understand. He understands me and we have something special, we-”

A sharp intake of breath cut him off. “You didn’t.”

Silva shrank. “What?”

“Please tell me you didn’t sleep with him.”

Silva’s eyes grew wide, looking everywhere but at Fernando, his mouth gaping for an answer.

“Was it your first time? Fuck, you were supposed to be with Villa. He’s going to kill you.”

Suddenly Silva’s throat was very dry and his hands were shaking. Tears swelled in his eyes as he took in Fernando’s furious expression. Would Villa really kill him? Would he hurt Cesc for what they’d done?

“Please don’t tell him,” he whimpered.

“You have to choose, Silva. You can’t have a foot in both worlds. Villa has every right to punish you for this”

He turned for the door, not wanting to look at the human any more, ignoring when he tried to call him back. Wrenching the door open, he suddenly froze. Villa stood in front of him, arms folded tightly across his chest and an angry frown on his face.

“Did you...?”

“Every. Single. Word.”

Silva’s heart, which had been racing, seemed to stop dead at the tight anger in his master’s voice.

“Get in the car,” he growled. “I want to see this boy for myself.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They drove so fast that Silva clung, white-knuckled, to the door. Every time they turned a corner, he feared the car would flip over, yet still he didn’t want them to stop. Stopping would mean they had arrived and all he could hope was that Cesc wasn’t home.

The tension in the car was palpable, hanging over them all like a blanket. He knew everyone’s gaze kept falling on him, everyone’s except Villa’s, but he refused to lift his head. It was all he could do right then to keep breathing.

Under Villa’s command, Fernando led the way upstairs when they eventually stopped. Sergio took Silva by the arm, making sure he didn’t try to run away. Not that his legs felt strong enough to even try it.

“That one,” he heard Fernando say quietly and he realised that they were outside Cesc’s room. Heart in his throat, he watched as Villa kicked the door. It burst wide open, splintering around the lock and slamming loudly off the wall.

Silva was shaking when he looked up, wanting to tell Cesc he was sorry before anything else happened, but he stopped dead.

Cesc was sitting up in bed, shirtless, absolute horror on his face as he realised what was happening. But it barely registered in Silva’s mind. All he could see was the other boy next to him, pulling the bed sheets up to cover his naked body.


	12. Chapter 12

Something bumped into Fernando and his arms went around the little body instinctively.

“I want to go home,” Silva mumbled, his face pressed against the vampire’s chest. “Take me home.”

“Take him,” Villa ordered without turning around. “Sergio, drive them, then come straight back.”

The two vampires ushered the sniffling boy out of the room without a backward glance. Sergio rushed ahead a few steps, letting Fernando wrap his arm around Silva and soothe him through his tears. It was clear something had been going on between him and one of the boys in bed. Sergio would find out all the details later.

Back in the room, Villa hissed, “Get out,” to Cesc’s companion, though his eyes never left the cowering shape in front of him. It didn’t take a second request for the boy to pull on his underwear, gather his clothes and make a hasty exit. Guti closed the door quietly behind him. It didn’t fit quite properly in its frame because of where Villa had broken it.

Cesc didn’t dare look up as Villa stalked slowly towards him. He had known who the vampire was as soon as he had entered the room, though admittedly he had expected something else. Villa looked slight under his fitted clothes and no taller than Cesc himself. There was something almost delicate about him, and yet Cesc was in doubt about his strength. The others jumped to his bidding far too easily for him to harmless.

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered. It must have been the wrong thing to say because Villa’s hand was around his throat and he found himself slammed against the wall a split second later. With a gurgled scream, he tried to wriggle out of his grasp. To his relief, Villa’s grip loosened enough to let him breathe.

“Did a single thought go through that stupid head of yours?” he roared, pressing his finger against Cesc’s forehead. The boy screwed his eyes shut. “Not only do you dare touch my property but you don’t even respect the fact you got the chance to.”

Cesc’s whole body was shaking and he couldn’t think of anything to say to appease the vampire. Silva had said he was kind but Cesc couldn’t see anything remotely similar to kindness in Villa’s expression.

“Why?” Villa growled close to his face.

“I – I just like sex,” he whimpered pathetically.

He caught the twitch of Villa’s lip at his words. The vampire seemed to sway his head back and forth in front of him like a snake, looking for the right place to strike. When he spoke again his voice was dangerously low.

“Oh, we’ll see about that.”

“Villa.” Guti’s voice was soft but the warning in it was clear. At least someone in the room was detached enough to have the foresight to see the consequences of what Villa might do.

A smirk twisted Villa’s lips. “There are so many things you need to be punished for.” Under his grip he felt Cesc trying to shrink against the wall. How was it that this pathetic waste of flesh had somehow persuaded Silva into his bed? ‘Oh well,’ he thought to himself, ‘No matter. His punishment will be long and thorough. I’ll see to that.’

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sergio had dropped his lover and Villa’s Pet off in front of the mansion, spinning the car around and heading straight back into the city. Silva’s tears came unbidden once he was left alone with the blonde but he didn’t speak until he was back in the safety of his room.

“I’m so stupid,” he sobbed, his words coming out brokenly. “I thought he cared about me.”

“Everyone makes mistakes.” Fernando pulled the boy onto his lap but Silva tried to push himself away. Although his attempts were feeble, Fernando loosened his grip.

“I risked everything for him and he couldn’t even wait a whole day before he slept with someone else.”

“I know, sweetie. I’m so sorry.”

Collapsing against Fernando’s chest, Silva growled his frustration. “And now Villa hates me too.”

“I think he’s more mad at Cesc right now.” Even as he spoke Fernando knew he didn’t sound convincing.

“Doesn’t matter. He should hate me. I only went because I was scared of him. I didn’t mean to do anything with Cesc, it just happened.”

Soothingly, Fernando stroked his hair, unable to think of anything else to say. This could be the end of Silva as Villa’s Pet. He would ashamed of anyone else finding out what had happened. Word would go round that he couldn’t control his Pets, especially after what had happened with Mata. His power would be under threat.

Lost in his own worries, Fernando didn’t notice at first that Silva was looking up at him with watery eyes.

“Do you think he’ll forgive me?”

“Is that what you want?” he found himself asking. “If he rejects you then you can go back to your normal life.”

Silva thought for a second. He missed his family so much, but in a way he felt that he had already made his peace with leaving them. The idea of not being with Villa, not seeing how things would work out, was far too disconcerting to dwell on for long.

“I...”

He paused for so long that Fernando thought he wouldn’t answer at all.

“I care about him. I just didn’t want to hurt Cesc. We were friends, I thought he cared about me not being there.” He hung his head at the idea that he had thought himself so important to someone.

“Villa cares about you,” Fernando whispered.

“I know. I can’t stand the idea that he hates me. I just want things to be easy between us.”

“You mean you wish he was human, like you.”

With a sigh, Silva leant his head back against Fernando’s chest. There was no point wishing for something that could never happen. He lapsed into silence, not wanting to talk anymore. They sat together for a long time, waiting for the others to return.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Sergio arrived back at Cesc’s room, he found the scene much the same as before. Guti hadn’t even moved. As he entered, Villa turned around.

“I hope you’re thirsty.”

Sergio, never one for lying, knew that a flicker of uncertainty crossed his face. Could he kill this boy if he thought it would hurt Silva? Worse still, he wasn’t sure whose side Fernando would take. The only way he could deny an order from Villa would be if Guti stepped in, and he was being unusually quiet.

Villa pushed Cesc, still naked, to the centre of the room, forcing him to his knees. The boy was in a state, tears streaking his cheeks and his body trembling.

“I want him docile enough to take him home with anymore theatrics,” Villa told him, looking down on the boy with undisguised contempt.

Almost sighing out loud his relief, Sergio knelt down behind the boy. Drinking from him until he couldn’t put up a fight was no problem at all.

Wrapping one around his waist, pinning his arms to his sides, he held him in place. The other covered his mouth so his protests would be muffled. Villa and Guti watched silently as the human’s head was pulled to the side, leaving his pale, unmarked neck exposed. Sergio’s sharp fangs sunk into it with only a little added force. Behind his hand, Cesc tried to scream.

With a blank expression, Villa kept watching. At least this boy was too pathetic to feel like a threat, especially after how he had hurt Silva. His line of thought caught him by surprise. Not long ago he wouldn’t have even cared whether Cesc and Silva wanted to be together. Now he found himself actually happy that this boy, this child, this poor excuse for a human, didn’t even really want his Pet.

Slowly, Cesc’s body seemed to wilt. His struggles lessened and his eyes fluttered shut. Sergio let go, letting the human collapse gracelessly to the floor. He twitched but made no attempt to get up.

Turning on his heel, Villa walked to the door, pausing only long enough to give Sergio his instructions.

“Dress him and bring him down to the car. And when we get home, find Fernando. Tell him he’s not to see Silva anymore.”

He was gone before Sergio could say a word.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sighing heavily, because it felt like he had been out the house a lot longer than he had, Guti sat down on his bed. Hearing that he wasn’t alone anymore, Mesut emerged from the bathroom.

A tired smile lifted Guti’s mouth. “Come here,” he said, holding out his arms.

Ducking his head to hide his own smile, Mesut did as requested. He sat on Guti’s lap, letting himself be wrapped in his arms, relaxing when he felt the blonde’s face press against his neck.

Guti breathed in deeply before speaking. “You’re such a good Pet.”

“Raul doesn’t like me.”

“I like you.”

And somehow that was all that mattered

A few moments later, Guti gently pushed Mesut off his lap so that he could get into bed before beckoning him back. The little German snuggled against his warm body, feeling oddly wonderful.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villa's punishment continues.

Two weeks.

Silva couldn’t believe it. Two whole weeks since he had spoken to anyone but Sergio, and even that was only because someone had to bring him his food. Fernando was banned from seeing him, which had really hurt when he found out, and the others were clearly under instructions not to socialise. Even Sergio couldn’t stay long enough to make him feel less lonely.

Worse than that was the boredom. For the first few days he had moped in his bedroom, crying increasingly more about not seeing Villa than about what Cesc had done to him. By the end of the first week he was becoming frustrated. Sergio told him that no one was allowed to bring him things to make him more comfortable, although Sergio had at least sneaked him an ipod charger so he could listen to music. There were to be no books, no DVDs and no internet. His TV was the only thing left to entertain him and he soon grew bored of watching movies, as much as he loved them, and reruns of old shows.

Whenever his clothes needed cleaning Sergio would appear to remove them and they’d be back soon after. His only fresh air came from sitting on the balcony, where he would muse over Villa’s punishment of him. Sergio said it was at least partly because he was afraid of what he might say or do if they were face to face. Silva would have preferred that to this cold shoulder business.

Whatever was happening to Cesc was a mystery – Sergio had told him he was in the cells but avoided his gaze whenever he asked for more details. Silva guessed he was better off not knowing. It still hurt when he thought of Cesc in bed with someone else, of what he had given to him so easily and stupidly, but his anger had calmed enough that he didn’t want him too hurt. He was more concerned about how Villa was hurting.

He often lay in bed, listening carefully for sounds from his master’s room. It was difficult with the bathroom between them but sometimes he caught things. He knew when he was in the shower or when he shut the door too loudly. He would flinch then, wondering if he was thinking about what Silva had done. He longed to crawl into his bed at night and beg for forgiveness, but he didn’t dare. The only hope he had was that Christmas was coming and he knew Villa intended taking everyone back to Madrid. At least he would be able to see him again when that happened.

It was after those two weeks that he got his first hint that Villa might be easing up. When the door opened at the usual time he looked up, expecting Sergio.

“Mesut?” he asked, not even trying to cover his confusion.

“Villa sent me for your food,” the other Pet told him. He carried the tray in and placed it on Silva’s bed. This was the most they had ever talked but Silva was still relieved to see that the rules might be easing up just a little. Just as he was thanking his new visitor, Guti stuck his head around the door.

“How you doing?” he asked.

Silva felt an almost childish excitement bubble up inside him at the simple fact that he had people to talk to. To his pleasure Guti closed the door behind him and sat on the bed, pulling Mesut down in front of him. Silva watched in envy as they leant comfortably against each other.

“I’m ok. It’s nice to see someone new.”

Guti nodded. “Sergio had to go out feeding.”

“Are we still going to Madrid?” Silva asked. He reached for his food with more of an appetite than he’d had for days.

A hint of a smile lay on the blonde vampire’s mouth. “Of course. Raul’s worried about what’s been going on here.”

Shamefully, Silva lowered his head.

“It’ll be alright, kid.” His throat tightened when Guti gently ruffled his hair. “It’s Villa’s job to punish you and he can’t do that forever.”

“How is he?”

A little glance was exchanged between Silva’s two companions, Guti taking in a deep breath before starting cautiously. “He keeps to himself mostly. He’s quiet. Perhaps it’s time you talked to each other again.”

Silva’s throat went dry and his heart beat a little harder. Guti made it sound so easy. He hoped it would be.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The ache in Cesc’s legs and over his back had become almost normal to him. He wasn’t sure of the time as there was no clock in his cell and no windows either to show him the difference between night and day, but he knew he had been locked in there for a quite a few days. The food they brought him was simple but good and there was a little bathroom attached to his cell with a sink and soap so he could wash. He longed for a real shower but knew it was a pointless desire. Villa might want to keep him in there forever.

He only saw two of the vampires for the first few days. Cristiano was entrusted with the duty of bringing him food and water as well as anything else he needed – Toothpaste and a brush, clean clothes when his old ones started to smell too bad, an electric razor to shave. They were small pleasures but Cesc found himself appreciating them. He also enjoyed Cristiano’s relaxed attitude towards him. He was a prisoner but the vampire talked to him like he was just another visitor to the mansion. Everything he said and did came with an air of casual indifference. He didn’t care about the drama Cesc had caused, he was just doing his job.

His only other visitor was Villa, and he was much less welcome. Every time he came all he did was instruct Cesc into what position he wanted him and beat him angrily with a leather strap. That was why the boy’s legs and back hurt so much; They were black and blue from the cruel leather. The vampire clenched his jaw tight to keep from hurling insults at the child and losing control. There were things he wanted to say but they would open up a wound in him that no one was allowed to see, least of all his Pet’s friend.

Cesc bit down on his pillow, whimpering and trying to contain his screams. They always broke out in the end. He begged for Villa to stop early on but soon learnt it was no good. Eventually he would always tire and leave as quickly as he had come. Cesc would lay crying for a while before getting up on shaking legs and either cleaning himself up or crawling straight into bed.

It was a surprise then that one day Villa turned up and did nothing but stand in the doorway. Cesc looked down, studiously examining the floor. He heard the vampire master sigh tiredly and lifted his eyes enough to see him turn away, hands in pockets. Cesc could do nothing but blink as the lock turned with a click and he was alone again.

He was even move surprised when Cristiano came in later to rub soothing cream on his injuries. Cesc lay on his stomach, shirt pushed up and pants pulled down, letting the cool balm be rubbed gently into his skin. He almost sighed aloud with pleasure. There was no argument when Cristiano lifted his hips and tugged his underwear down. A shudder ran through him as long, gentle fingers ran over his bruises, massaging the cream in. Without a word, Cristiano helped him pull his clothes back on and told him to rest.

And then he was alone again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Something unusual happened that night, two weeks after Silva had last seen or spoken to his master. He woke in the middle of the night, unsure what had broken his heavy sleep. His body still felt tired, so tired he was almost couldn’t feel it, but his mind was clear. Something made him look over his shoulder and his heart almost stopped.

Villa lay there behind him, fast asleep. There was a good stretch of bed between them but he was there none the less. Through the shadows, barely daring to breathe, Silva examined him.

His hair was flat, looking much thinner than his usual gelled style. It was hard to tell in the dark but he looked unshaven and his usually pristine clothes were wrinkled from more than just sleep. It was strange to see him looking so undone, so unkempt, but Silva smiled anyway. It was enough to just have him near, with such a peaceful expression as he slept.


	14. Chapter 14

The journey to Raul’s mansion in Madrid seemed to take longer than usual. A heavy silence hung over Villa’s car, with Sergio and Fernando keeping to themselves and Silva spending the whole trip looking miserably out the window. When he had woken up that morning Villa was gone and nothing had been mentioned of his night time visit. It was only half through their journey that he even became aware of the vampire sneaking glances at him in the rear view mirror.

The car behind them was a little more talkative. Guti was happy for Mesut and Cristiano to engage their prisoner in conversation, letting him know how things would be at Raul’s house. Cesc didn’t ask many questions but Cristiano seemed in a chatty mood. He also seemed in the mood to constantly lean forward and reach over the seat in front of him to play with Mesut’s ears or tickle his neck.

They arrived just after dark, Raul meeting them in the entrance hall. He embraced Villa first, surprised that he didn’t look as bad as Guti had described. He was clean shaven with his hair and clothes as pristine as usual. He stood up straight with the usual glimmer of pride in his eyes. Silva, on the other hand, was looking thoroughly miserable. Raul beckoned him close and pressed a little kiss to his head. He didn’t like what the boy had done but he knew patience was necessary with new pets and besides, he was Villa’s problem. Guti had warned him to stop getting too involved with other’s problems.

The master and his Pet were ushered upstairs. They would be sharing a room like last time unless Villa requested otherwise. Raul had thought it best that they actually start talking to each other again.

Once they were gone he accepted Guti’s kiss, his lover smiling at him with bright blue eyes, his blonde hair combed back in that way Raul liked best. He couldn’t help but smile. This particular vampire had always driven him crazy, but it was what made Guti who he was and he loved who he was.

He was just about to tell the blonde how much he had missed him when Mesut came in, stumbling with a bag. Guti’s face seemed to light up as he turned to see the boy struggle and he went over to help him. Raul’s jaw clenched.

“Mesut, your room is the same as last time,” he informed him unnecessarily. Mesut had assumed nothing else. He nodded quietly and turned for the stairs, Guti following with him bags.

Raul was distracted then by the arrival of his two subordinates and whatever Crisitano could be considered to be. He hadn’t pledged allegiance to anyone in particular yet, not since Jose had made him leave Portugal. Perhaps Raul was going to have to push that issue soon. Cristiano was too talented to let go.

Behind them came the most interesting addition yet. Raul perked up at the sight of the little human. He knew exactly who this was.

“Cesc,” he greeted warmly, approaching the wide-eyed human. “I hear you’ve been a very naughty boy.”  
Cesc stood like a deer in headlights, shrinking back as Raul loomed over him.

“Where do you want him?” Cristiano interrupted, hoisting a bag easily onto his shoulder.

A smile lingered on Raul’s face as he looked the boy over with an appraising eye. He was attractive enough, with a look he knew would appeal to many of his subordinates. He had a few in mind already.

“Jesus will show you to his room.” He nodded his head at the little Pet who waited in the background. As Cristiano led Cesc away, Raul did nothing to disguise the fact that he was watching. Yes, this boy could be a very good addition indeed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Villa placed their bags on the floor. He wasn’t in the mood to unpack yet. Instead he sat on the bed, kicking off his shoes and looked at Silva who was hovering in the doorway.

“Shut the door.” It was the first thing he had said to his pet in weeks and the boy obeyed meekly.

“I don’t want to make a fuss and there’ll be a lot of visitors soon, so we may as well just share the room.”

Silva nodded, knowing some sort of reaction was expected of him.

They fell into silence again, Villa looking as uncomfortable as Silva felt. Finally, as Villa stood to unpack their bags, Silva found his voice.

“I know you slept in my room last night. I saw you.”

Villa’s head shot up, his eyes wide for a second like he’d been caught doing something wrong. With an awkward clearing of his throat, he schooled his expression into something more normal.

“That was... I just...”

“I liked it,” Silva said quietly.

Villa’s face hardened. “It was nothing. Just forget about it.”

He turned for the bathroom, forgetting about the bags, but Silva’s feet took him in the same direction and he was speaking again before Villa got anywhere near the door.

“I miss you,” he said. “I’m really sorry about what I did. I didn’t go there to sleep with him, I just wanted to get away and then it happened and... and I was scared after you tried to bite me.”

“I didn’t try to bite you.”

“Well, whatever you did. I know it was stupid. I wish I could take it back.”  
They stood, looking at each other. A million thoughts seemed to race through Villa’s mind in those few seconds. Silva had said exactly what he wanted to hear but it didn’t change what had happened. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind enough to come up with something to say.

“Villa, I...”

“Don’t.” The vampire’s voice was quiet and his head low. He felt Silva close the gap between them slowly.

“I’m sorry.”

Soft lips met his own, cautious and shaking. He didn’t pull away. Silva kissed him again, brushing their mouths together in an almost mesmerizing way. Villa felt himself drift, his eyes fluttering shut, his body sinking into his Pet’s touch. As their kiss became firmer, more real, he remembered what had happened. He tried to push it away, all his doubts and worries, but he couldn’t. He pulled back.

“I can’t trust you,” he told the boy.

Silva’s face fell. His eyes searched Villa’s face desperately. They had been so close. He had been so sure this would make everything better.

“How do I know you’re not choosing me because of what he did to you?”

He blinked. Was his master really this hurt? Was it more than his pride, was it because he really cared for Silva too? His heart lurched at the realisation that it might be true, and the more painful fact that he had probably ruined things already. What if the rift between them was irreparable? He pushed the thought from his mind as soon it appeared. He refused to believe it. It hurt too much to be true.

“Just tell me how to fix it.”

“You can’t.”

Villa dodged around him, making sure they couldn’t touch. He was out the door before Silva could think of anything else to say. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway. Silva’s throat had tightened painfully as soon as Villa had spoken. Any voice he had was choked with tears.


	15. Chapter 15

Despite them not arriving until after sunset, Raul still expected his guests to gather as usual. Silva wouldn’t have known anything about it if not for Sergio turning up to take him to the room. It was just as well since Raul’s house was still something of a maze to him. He sat with Sergio when they arrived, trying not to look at Villa. The last thing he needed was for everyone else to realise something had just happened between them.

Glancing around the room he was glad to see that Xavi must have gone back to Barcelona and taken his troublesome Pet with him. Jealousy flared inside the Canarian just at the thought of Leo being there to take advantage to his Master. Another benefit was that Villa’s mood meant he didn’t seem to want to interact enough to tell Fernando to back off when he sat beside Silva. Although he did narrow his eyes in his direction.

Guti sat at Raul’s side as always, pressed close against him, and no one missed the way the Master of the house seemed to glow. His possessive hands lay all over his lover but when he wasn’t looking Guti still threw a wink in Mesut’s direction. The Pet was looking away and blushing though his smile before Raul even noticed.

The conversation was stilted. Everyone could feel the tension in the room and only poor Jesus had no idea what it was about. His confused stare roved over the vampires around him and he wondered why Villa wasn’t sitting with the Pet he had been all over during their last visit. And why did Guti keep looking at Mesut who was tucked under Cristiano’s arm?

Raul called an early end to the gathering knowing his visitors were tired and tiring himself of the uncomfortable atmosphere. To his pleasure, Guti nuzzled his neck before he could stand up.

“Can’t wait to have you to myself.”

It was all Raul needed to hear after weeks of absence and wondering about what his lover was up to. He wrapped his arm tightly around Guti’s neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss. It was only with a little disappointment that he realised his German Pet hadn’t noticed. The way Guti looked at him and licked his lips soon pushed the thought away.

As the others said their goodbyes and began to leave, Silva realised that Villa was heading towards him. He steeled himself to be told that he would have to sleep in another room but when Villa spoke his voice was gentle.

“Come on,” was all he said and Silva followed silently out the room.

They arrived at their room without a single word passing between them and when Villa did speak again it was only to tell Silva he could use the bathroom after Villa was finished. Silva sat on the bed and waited his turn patiently. He took his time brushing his teeth and washing his face, not wanting to return to such an uncomfortable atmosphere. Maybe it would be better if he found a new room. He dragged it out as long as possible but eventually he had to go back in.

When he did he found Villa sitting at the foot of the bed, one leg arched but and his arms wrapped around it. With his eyes downcast and wearing nothing but a t-shirt and sweat pants, he looked vulnerable, almost teenage. It struck Siva then that Villa was supposed to be quite young for a vampire. Apart from Mata he hadn’t had any relationships that Silva knew of. Maybe neither of them really knew what they were doing here.

Looking away, because it hurt too much that he couldn’t make it better, Silva went to his side of the bed and crawled in. As if his movement had woken Villa, the vampire suddenly moved. He crawled up the bed, switching out the bedside lamp which illuminated them before getting under the covers.

Silva almost gasped when he felt a warm body behind his. Villa’s arm wrapped over his waist and he nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Silva froze, his heart racing.

“This won’t be easy,” Villa told him, his voice barely above a whisper. “I can’t promise I won’t change my mind.”

Summoning all his bravery, Silva took a hold of Villa’s hand. “That’s ok,” he whispered.

Villa nuzzled closer, making himself comfortable, and gave a little sigh of relief.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Knock, knock.” Cristiano stuck his head around the door of Mesut’s room, rousing him from an irritable half sleep. He had gotten used to sharing his bed.

Cristiano smiled as he leant on the doorframe. “I saw Guti leave with Raul, figured you’d be lonely.”

Mesut blinked up at him through the dark. He didn’t speak when Cristiano shut the door and walked over, kneeling on the edge of his bed.

“Want some company?”

The Pet found his voice but it was barely more than a whisper. “I guess.”

Cristiano’s smile seemed to grow and he was pulling Mesut into his arms and getting comfortable within seconds. He kissed the boy on his head and rubbed his hands over his arms and back. It didn’t take much to relax him and soon Mesut was snuggling against his friend and yawning loudly.

“Night, Mesu.”

“Night, Cris.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was cold and overcast the next day and the whole house seemed to be moving slowly. Most of the inhabitants were staying in their rooms or doing whatever work they had to quietly. Guti himself had stayed in bed and therefore had no idea that Raul had sent word up to Mesut, asking him to come to his office.

The boy sat nervously across the desk form his silent Master. He wondered if he was being ignored as some sort of power-play. He tried not to let his nerves show but he was relieved when Raul eventually put away his paperwork and looked up at him.

“How was Valencia?”

“Good,” Mesut answered. He hadn’t realised until then how dry his mouth was.

“You kept Guti entertained?” There was a coldness in Raul’s expression now and Mesut ducked his head. Was he supposed to answer or was this a trick question?

“You’re my Pet, Mesut. Not his.”

“But you said I could go.”

Raul slammed his hand on the desk making the boy jump.

“And he is my lover. He will tire of you, and until then you will not encourage him.”

Chin trembling and eyes bright with fear, Mesut lifted his head. “But...”

“But nothing. I am your Master and for once you’ll do as you’re told.”

Mesut felt himself bristle at the implication he was a bad Pet. He had always done what he was told. No one had ever had a problem until now and it wasn’t all his fault. He couldn’t help that he and Guti liked each other. He gaped for words but nothing would come out.

Raul watched him. He found himself fascinated to see what Mesut would do next because he really had no idea. The situation had spiralled out of control as soon as they began to speak.

“Keep away from him.” Raul finally spoke up, saying what he had been holding inside for weeks.

“No.” The word was out before Mesut even realised.

Moving quickly, before Mesut could make a break for the door, Raul was up and around the desk, pulling the boy from his seat. He pushed him up against the wall, pressing their bodies tightly together.

“If you want him then you fuck me too,” he growled.

In desperation he saw Mesut half nod and tip his head back. He took advantage before the boy could start thinking clearly.

Their mouths collided, biting as much as kissing and their angry hands ripped at each other’s clothes. Raul pulled Mesut back to his seat as soon as he had their pants undone and sat him on his lap, facing away from him. He didn’t particularly want to look at who he was fucking.

He jammed two fingers up inside him roughly, enjoying his pained scream. The boy needed punishing after all he had done and yet Raul knew there were a million reasons why he had him half naked and riding his fingers. Gritting his teeth, Mesut let himself be stretched wide.

It wasn’t long before Raul was forcing his cock inside him, making Mesut whimper and squeeze his eyes shut tight until they watered. With his hands on his Master’s knees he braced himself.

“Move,” Raul growled.

Mesut did as he was commanded, releasing a tiny sigh as his muscles eased. Up and down he moved, impaling himself on Raul’s cock.

The elder vampire sat back in his chair and swallowed a frustrated sigh. Why was Guti interested in this boy? He didn’t even know how to fuck properly.

He grabbed the boy’s hips with rough fingers and took control of his movements. Mesut made a high keening sound as his hips were rolled side to side, grinding him down on Raul’s cock. He heard his master groan and felt his fingers tighten as he came. Mesut’s mouth opened in a silent moan as he felt Raul burning inside him.

Almost as soon as it happened Raul was pushing him away and pulling up his pants. Mesut had to grip the desk to stop himself falling to his knees.

“Get out,” Raul panted.

Mesut didn’t need telling twice. He pulled his pants back up, moving as quickly as he could despite his shaking legs. Raul didn’t bother looking up as Mesut scampered away, letting the door slam shut behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

“What’s wrong?”

Mesut only shook his head, hiding his face against Cristiano’s bare chest. He felt arms around him but didn’t look up. He didn’t want to talk about it.

“What did Raul want?”

“He had sex with me,” the Pet choked, trying to get the words out as quickly as possible. “It felt horrible.”

So many thoughts went through Cristiano’s mind that he found it impossible to hook onto any one of them. He was silent while Mesut sniffled, brushing fiercely at his watering eyes.

“Did he force you?” he asked, finally finding his voice.

To his relief Mesut shook his head. “It just happened. He told me to stay away from Guti and I said ‘No’ so he got angry and then... it just happened.” He buried his face against the pillow then and Cristiano knew he would get nothing else out of him.

He lay with the boy for a while, rocking him gently until he relaxed. When he seemed calm enough, and after Cristiano had had some time to think, he told him to rest and got out of bed. Mesut asked where he was going but the vampire only kissed his head and told him to rest again before leaving the room.

He was glad to not see any of the mansion’s other occupants on his way, needing the time to work out what he was going to say. When he eventually reached the door he needed he took a deep breath and knocked. There was a long pause, in which he had to knock again, before anyone answered.

“Come in.”

He stuck his head around the door when beckoned, seeing the vampire he needed in bed with his Pet. He smiled as the little human rolled over, clearly snuggling against his Master as he moved.

“Cristiano.” Villa sounded a little surprised. “What brings you here?”

Closing the door and crossing over to the bed, Cristiano knelt down. It felt wrong to be standing and looking down at the other vampire.

“I need to ask you something.”

Villa’s eyes narrowed. “Yes.”

Crisitano cast his eyes downward, the picture of dignified submission as he knelt with his hands folded neatly in front of him. It was a while since he had had to practice the pose.

“I want to pledge myself to your house.”  
His words brought silence and he didn’t dare look up at what he knew would be Villa’s surprised expression. Silva looked though; He had no idea what any of this meant.

Gently, Villa shifted his Pet off him and sat up so that Cristiano was in front of him. “Where is this coming from?”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while and it just feels like the right place to be.”

“Everyone expects you to give yourself to Raul.”

Cristiano shrugged. “There’s not much for me to do in Madrid, everything’s stable here. Valencia is still being established.”

He looked up, seeing the suspicion in his hopefully new Master’s eyes. What he had said was the truth, but not all of it.

“Besides,” he admitted, “There’s some things I don’t like about how Raul does things. I like how you treat your subordinates,” He glanced up at the still confused Silva, “And your Pets.”

Villa looked over his shoulder at the boy, managing a little smile. It had felt nice to wake up with him but every second he felt more awake he thought more about what had happened with Cesc.

“Very well,” he said. Fixing Cristiano with a heavy look he reached out to twist his fingers through his hair. “I will accept you into my house.”

A smile flickered over the subordinate’s face. “Thank you.”

Silva shuffled a little closer, waiting to see what would happen. He kept quiet though, sensing that this was more ceremony than business arrangement. As he watched, Cristiano tipped his head to the side and Villa leant in. It looked at first like he was just kissing his neck and Silva couldn’t suppress a little rush of jealousy at the intimate touch, but then he heard the vampire grunt in pain as Villa’s fangs sank into his skin.

Wide-eyed, Silva watched as Cristiano’s eyes fell shut and his mouth parted in a silent sigh. He had expected something much more violent, but watching Villa drink from his new vampire was strangely intimate.

When he pulled back, licking his lips, Cristiano looked up at Villa through hooded eyes. He tilted his head back as Villa dragged his teeth across his own arm, opening a small cut. Silva didn’t even realise he was leaning forward as Villa pressed his arm to Cristiano’s mouth. The vampire gave a muffled moan, locking eyes with Villa and rocking on his knees a little as he let the blood run down his throat.

They pulled apart slowly and Villa leant down to kiss his new subordinate on the head. Shifting forward, Cristiano lay his head in his Master’s lap.

“I’ll take you for your first feed tonight,” Villa finally broke the silence.

“C-can I come?”  
Blinking, Villa turned to his Pet. “Really?”

“I’ve never seen Madrid,” Silva said quietly, ducking his head and picking at the bed sheets. “It would be nice to get out.”

Villa stared at him a few seconds longer. “Ok. We’ll go out to a club first, let you have some fun.”

Silva was smiling when he looked up again and Villa cleared his throat, like he had forgotten for a second that Cristiano was there. He combed his fingers once through the vampire’s hair.

“You should go,” he said. “Make sure you’re rested for tonight.”

He moved as soon as the vampire was on his feet, straightening out the clothes he had slept in as best he could. Cristiano was gone without another word but Villa didn’t return to bed. Instead he headed for the bathroom, telling Silva to go and get some breakfast.

The boy watched as his Master left without a backward glance. The bed felt very big and cold without him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The club was one of Guti’s recommendations. It was filled to capacity and only then did Silva remember it was Friday night. Villa made a path for them through the crowds to an empty table in the far corner. It was a good vantage point to look out over the dancefloor and bar. Cristiano bought their drinks and sat with them for a while before disappearing amongst the dancers.

Silva looked around, remembering when Cesc had dragged him out to places like this. He had never enjoyed it because he always knew he would be left along whilst Cesc found someone else to be friendly with. Pushing the memories away, he turned back to Villa. The vampire’s eyes were strictly focussed on the crowd, as if he was purposely looking anywhere but at Silva. They sat like that for a while before Silva managed to speak over the music.

“Do you dance?”

“What?”

“I – I mean, do you want to dance? With me, maybe?”

He felt stupid as he said it but after a considered pause, Villa nodded and they walked out onto the dancefloor. The song had conveniently slowed and the place was so packed they had no choice but to wrap their arms around each other and stand close. Silva found that his head fit very comfortably against Villa’s shoulder and they moved like that, rocking gently, hips swaying, until the song ended.

Villa traced his fingers up Silva’s neck until he could cup his face. He had let him take his collar off so as not to draw attention to them. Everyone knew what a collar meant. Looking up, Silva couldn’t help but smile a little and his lips parted just in time as Villa leant in to kiss him. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to leave Silva light headed. He almost didn’t hear Villa offer to buy him another drink. He nodded when the words registered.

“Sure. I’m just going to go to the bathroom.”

He had to shake his head to clear it as he walked. As he entered the bathroom a woman walked out of the furthest stall and for a horrible moment he thought he had walked into the Ladies’ by mistake, but a second later Cristiano followed her out, still zipping up his pants. Silva turned away quickly, trying not to look at them in the mirror as Cristiano smiled and the woman slipped her number into his pocket before leaving. He was willing to bet any money that she didn’t know he was a vampire, and that he wouldn’t call.

“Now I’m really hungry,” the vampire told him, coming over to wash his hands before slapping Silva on the back. “Let’s go get something to eat.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cristiano found his prey easily. Outside a club where everyone was drinking and there were plenty of convenient, shadowy alleys, it didn’t take much for him to lure somebody close. Silva watched with Villa’s arm around him to keep him warm. The girl didn’t make a sound as Cristiano’s hand covered her mouth and her eyes only widened in fright when he bit her. She could still stand when he pulled away, though her legs were shaky. The red mark on her neck was barely visible in the dark.

Cristiano raised his eyebrows when she simply stared at him. “You might want to run home now.” Her brain kicked in then and she turned to make her escape, almost tripping in her high heels.

The vampire was licking his bottom lip when he turned back to his companions. “That’ll teach her to talk to strangers in dark alleys.”

“Come on,” said Villa. “Let’s see what else we can find.”

They split up after that, Villa taking Silva one way while Cristiano went the other. Villa hadn’t even fed yet when he suddenly stopped, grabbing Silva and pulling him back into the backstreet he had been about to step out of.

“What?”

“Shh!”

The look on Villa’s face was enough to keep him silent. He watched as Villa poked his head around the corner and heard him curse under his breath. Before he could ask what was going on, Villa had grabbed him again and was pulling him away.

“Quick, you have to hide.”

Silva’s eyes went wide. “Why?”

Villa pushed him down into the narrow gap between a dumpster and the wall. “Just stay here. Don’t make a sound and don’t come out no matter what.”

Ducking down, Silva nodded, panic coursing through his veins. What could possibly make Villa look so scared?

He listened as his Master walked back into the street, voices coming to him clearly when someone else showed up.

“Villa!” There surprise broke into a laugh. “What a pleasant surprise seeing you here, all alone.”

Villa’s voice was like ice when he replied, betraying none of his earlier fear. “Does Raul know you’re in his city, Zlatan?”

“We were just going to see him.”

Silva tried to work out how many of them there were from their footsteps but it was impossible. He wished Cristiano would show up.

“I somehow doubt that.”

“You still don’t trust me, Villa?” Zlatan’s voice was low but clear. It sounded like he was amused by the whole situation, but there was something else there too. Something that made Silva scared to even breathe for fear he might be heard.

“I’ve never trusted you.” Contempt laced Villa’s every word. “You tried to take over my city and then you took my Pet.”

The vampire snorted with laughter. It was an unpleasant sound. “I had nothing to do with your Pet running away,” he said a little too innocently. “It’s not my fault you couldn’t keep him satisfied.

Silva heard a growl and knew it must be Villa.

“Now, now, Villa. Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“I’ll only be happy to see you when you’re dead.”

There was movement then and a sound like someone had been hit. Silva clenched his fists, willing himself to stay still like he had been told. There was nothing he could do against a gang of vampires and they would just use him to hurt Villa more, like they had with Mata.

“I think I know which one of us isn’t going to make it through the night.” Zlatan’s words made Silva’s blood run cold.

He heard the unmistakable sounds of fighting then. There had to be a few of them because Villa’s growls and shouts of protest were cut off quickly. Choking back a sob, Silva pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. He couldn’t let them just kill Villa but what could he do to stop them?  
The sounds from the alley changed. Silva listened in horror, his throat tightening until he thought he would be sick. There was a whimper that he hated to think of coming from Villa and the sounds of struggle had faded. Now there was just a sound similar to that of Villa sinking his teeth into Cristiano that morning.

He dared to creep forward as silently as possible and looked out from his hiding place. His mouth trembled at the sight of Villa pinned flat on the floor with four vampires on top of him, all feeding from his limp body. With his eyes blurring from tears he almost didn’t notice them starting to get up. He ducked back into his hiding place, only watching long enough to see what must have been Zlatan, pressing a kiss to Villa’s mouth. His Master didn’t even move.

Their laughter faded into the night and Silva forced his legs to work. In a panic, he only just remembered to check they were definitely gone before rushing out to Villa. The vampire’s eyelids twitched a little as he lay in the cold, his skin ashen where it wasn’t red with blood.

“Oh God, Villa please be ok.”

Silva reached for his face, turning his head so he could kiss his mouth. His lips were cold.

“Villa, please don’t leave me. It’ll be ok.”

Brushing the tears from his eyes, Silva looked around. Where was Cristiano? He should have come to find them by now.

Realising that they were alone, Silva kissed Villa again.

“It’ll be ok,” he whispered. Villa’s breath was shallow against his mouth but it was still there, and that was all he needed. Cupping Villa’s head he lifted him a little, pressing his neck against his mouth. He knew his heart was hammering and that Villa would be able to feel the pulse against his mouth.

“Bite me,” he commanded, “Just a little. You have to. Please Villa.”

He could fell his Master’s mouth move against his neck, his fangs scratching but not piercing. He pressed closer, begging, “Please, you have to.”

It took all of Villa’s strength to make the first bite and Silva yelped a little when he did. He felt the blood trickle free of him and held Villa up. It only took a few seconds before he felt Villa’s tongue lap at the cut and then he was pressing closer by himself.

Silva lay on his back, ignoring the cold, hard ground and helped Villa on top of him. Villa bit down with increasing hungry but Silva didn’t complain about the pain, the ache that ran through him. His mouth hung open in a silent moan but he forced his hands away so that he couldn’t push Villa from him. He could hear the wet sound of Villa drinking from him as his body seemed to drift away. He wondered if it was the cold that made his hands and feet numb, and then realised slowly how hard it had seemed to process that thought. Even Villa on top of him, hungrily feeding from his neck seemed miles away. His eyes drifted shut for a long moments at a time and he tried to force them back open, but each time lasted longer. Finally his head fell to the side, and everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

There was a consistent beeping in the back of Silva’s head. It trickled slowly into his consciousness until he couldn’t ignore it anymore. It was like an alarm trying to wake him. With a lot of effort he managed to open his bleary eyes. The room he was in was very white.

“Silva? Baby?”

Something squeezed his hand and he managed to focus his gaze on the hunched body by his bed.

“Where am I?” His voice was mumbled, barely making it through his dry mouth.

“You’re in hospital,” said Villa. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

Silva remembered slowly what had happened. It felt like a long time ago. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, sweetie.” Villa reached out to push the hair off his forehead. “I can’t believe you did that.”

Memories came to Silva of his Master stretched out on the ground, small and vulnerable under the mass of vampires hungry for his blood. He squeezed Villa’s hand, soaking in its warmth.

“What happened?” he asked, closing his eyes. He didn’t care really, he was too tired, but he wanted Villa to keep talking.

“I stopped before you...” Silva squeezed his hand again to let him know it was ok. “I took you back to the car – Cristiano was waiting, he had started to worry about us being late – and then we brought you straight here. We said something had attacked you and they gave you a transfusion.”

“Can I go home?” Silva had broken his arm once when he was little and spent the good part of a day in hospital doing tests; Since then he had never been very keen on them.

“After the doctor checks on you, baby.”

He smiled at the feel of Villa’s warm lips on his forehead. The vampire’s voice was barely more than a whisper. “I thought I was going to lose you. I’m sorry. I love you so much.”

Silva’s chest tightened almost painfully and despite all his body’s protests he forced his eyes open and answered. “I love you too.”

They kissed, gently but passionately. Villa’s desperate fear at almost losing him was almost tangible to Silva, even in the state he was in, only half aware of the world around him. He lay back in contentment. He didn’t need to feel anything else, only Villa.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Silva was kept in overnight, lectured about being careful hanging around dark streets at night, and allowed to go home sometime about midday. He went with relief and a lot of leftover exhaustion. The doctors had warned him that he wouldn’t feel like himself for up to a few days but Villa had insisted he would be well taken care of until then. Guti came to pick them up so that he could snuggle up against Villa in the back seat.

“We were so worried about you.”

Silva was barely through the door before Fernando was descending on him and wrapping him in a gentle but very solid hug. Sergio managed to wrap around any part of him that was still unhugged.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.”

They broke apart just enough for Silva to see Cristiano had also come to greet him. He reached down to cup his face and kiss his head. Silva felt himself blush and looked down.

“It’s not your fault.”

Cristiano’s face was serious. “It was very brave of you.”

Silva’s cheeks seemed to redden further.

“Ok, that’s enough,” Villa interrupted, stepping in to break apart the circle of vampires. “He needs his rest. You can talk to him later.”

As if on cue, Silva felt himself yawn. Gratefully he was tucked under Villa’s arm and led towards the stairs, giving his friends a quick smile over his shoulder. It was nice to know he had been missed in his short absence.

“Villa?”

They had just reached the top of the stairs when Raul approached them.

“Thierry just called. He’ll be here in half an hour.”

Villa stared. “He’s arriving today?”

“I did tell you,” said Raul. He reached out to ruffle Silva’s hair. “I guess you’ve had a lot on your mind lately. Still, he’ll want to introduce you to your new charges as soon as possible.”

Villa sighed and Silva gave him a little smile. They could curl up in bed together later. He would just fall asleep now anyway.

“Fine, I’ll be there soon.”

Raul nodded, knowing that even Silva wouldn’t keep Villa from the work that needed to be done, and as much as he may look uninterested Raul also knew he always liked it when Thierry came to visit.

“Xabi and Iker are here too,” he said. “I’ll deal with things there if you want.”

Villa nodded, ignoring the questioning furrow of Silva’s eyebrows. “Thank you. Now, just let me get him to bed and I’ll be straight back down.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Villa walked into the room usually reserve for Raul’s little gatherings, he found Thierry waiting for him. He had arrived a little ahead of schedule and had been sent straight up. Villa on the other hand had found it difficult to tear himself away from Silva without checking and double-checking that he had everything he could possibly need.

“Villa,” Thierry greeted him warmly. He rose from his seat and swept the younger vampire into his arms. Villa leant against him in relief, almost moaning aloud when Thierry’s deft hands found the knotted muscles in his neck and began to massage them loose.

“Raul told me what has been going on,” he said, voice kind and low. “My little Guaje, always finding drama.”

“I don’t find it,” Villa mumbled against his shoulder. “It finds me.”

He felt the rumble of laughter through the French vampire’s chest and pressed his face against him.

“That’s what you always say.” Thierry kissed his head without pulling away afterwards. “I’m glad you’ve found someone who can make you happy.”

Curling his arms around Thierry’s waist, Villa looked up at him in contentment. “He does.”

Thierry lay the gentlest of kisses on Villa’s mouth, barely brushing their lips together, before Villa laid his head back on his shoulder. It was only then that he became aware of a slight rustling sound. He leant to the side, looking around Thierry, to see two heads duck low behind the couch, pretending that they hadn’t been watching the whole thing.

“Er, Thierry? There seem to be two little boys watching us.” Villa’s tone wasn’t approving but Thierry knew him well enough to know he was just hiding his vulnerability.

A grin showed on the Frenchman’s face. “Come on, let me introduce you to my Pets.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At least this is a real room, with a real bed, Cesc thought. It’s as much of a cell as the last one but it has a window with wonderful views, natural light and a much cleaner looking bathroom. There were luxuries like a television and even a games console to stop him getting bored. He suspected these things had been in the room before he moved in and weren’t solely for his pleasure but after weeks of boredom it really made no difference.

Cristiano had stopped bringing him food in favour of Raul’s servants. They never spoke to him and after his first failed attempts Cesc gave up trying. He longed for the Portuguese vampire’s friendly chatter as he flipped through channels or watched the world outside his window. When the door opened on his third afternoon he knew something was wrong. The routine of his meals had been strict so far and it certainly wasn’t time for another one. He sat up on the bed to see three men, three vampires, in his doorway.

The one holding the door open he knew, though he hadn’t seen him since his first day – Raul. The other two were a complete mystery but he appraised them quickly before he had to look away.

They were about the same height, taller than Cesc, and with short, brown hair. One of them was more well dressed than the other but they both carried themselves with authority – shoulders back, heads up, backs straight. He knew they weren’t subordinates. To his relief neither of them looked at first sight cruel, though they were coolly detached, looking him over. He huddled down without realising it.

“What do you think?” Raul asked, his tone barely interested. Cesc’s stomach churned. He had thought Raul had liked him, and as soon as he thought it he told himself off for even caring. Those weren’t the appropriate thoughts to be having in his situation.

“Not bad,” the well dressed vampire said. He ran a hand over the stubble showing on his chin, a different colour to the darker shade of his hair. “His body seems good.”

Cesc cringed. He had certainly never had any complaints before but he had never been talked about like that either. Or maybe he had, and he found that he liked the idea of someone’s approval of his body and what could be done with it, so long as he didn’t have to hear them talk about it like he wasn’t there.

“Iker?” Raul prompted the second vampire.

For a long time he simply watched Cesc until his curious gaze made the boy lift his head.

“He’s pretty,” he said, a little smile curling up the corner of his mouth. Cesc ducked his head again, blushing in a way he hadn’t for years, maybe never. There had been warmth in Iker’s eyes when he spoke, unless Cesc was just trying to make himself feel better.

“He looks fun,” the vampire spoke up again.

“No one has touched him since Villa took him in, apart from his punishment of course.”

“Good.” The first vampire’s voice was curt and Raul quickly spoke to soothe him.

“You know that’s not how things are done here, Xabi. Even as a punishment, Villa wouldn’t let anyone touch him like that.”

Cesc dared a peek to see Xabi with his arms folded, nodding. If this vampire was a little intimidating then at least he was fair with it.

“So,” Raul continued, “What would you like to do with him?”

Cesc’s heart lurched. He had come up with a lot of ideas about what would happen to him, and was ashamed to admit he had fantasised about a few of them until he came back to his senses and started hating himself for such thoughts. He had never been a good boy.

“I would like to see more of him acting like a normal person, not trapped in this room if I’m to make a decision.”

That was Xabi and Cesc suddenly found himself wanting to throw his body at the vampire’s feet and express his thanks. He had never wanted anything as simple as to just leave his room when he liked before but now he was ready to beg for it.

“Very well,” Raul agreed. “We’ll have to discuss it with Villa first. He may have some limitations.”

The two vampires nodded. “Understandable,” said Iker.

Raul nodded towards the corridor and the others began to move. “Come along then. We have much to discuss.”

Cesc sat on his bed, having barely moved through the whole thing, and watched them go. If nothing else, at least his life was about to get interesting again.


	18. Chapter 18

Freedom. It felt so good to Cesc to be out of his room, wandering the halls of Raul’s mansion, making his own food in the kitchen, even making plans of what he could do for fun. A few days ago fun had seemed like a long lost memory.

It was thanks to Iker and Xabi really. They had wanted him to act normally and it was impossible trapped in his room, knowing they were watching. The night after their first visit, they had come to pick him up and take him down for some food. He went willingly, if a little more quiet than usual. Cristiano had heard of their plan and shown up, sitting with Cesc while they ate and watched a movie. It was nice, normal.

Xabi and Iker sat with them, exchanging conversation when the movie was over. It seemed that Cristiano took a certain pleasure in trying to wind up Iker. It didn’t seem difficult to do and Cesc had to duck his head and bite his lip to keep from laughing. A vampire called David something-or-other seemed to get him more disgruntled. Xabi watched it all with a half smile playing on his lips. Now and then, Cesc felt his gaze fall on him but otherwise it was a relaxed and enjoyable evening. They walked him back to his room as if all three of them had taken him on a date.

In bed that night, Cesc pushed any worries or suspicions he had to the back of his mind. He tried to trust the friendliness he was being shown so far because everything else made his head hurt too much to think about.

The next day he was taken out of his room for breakfast before being given a guided tour of the house. Cristiano joined them again, this time with a smiling Pet under his arm.

Mesut had an interesting accent and an open face. Cesc took to him straight away. Sensing that he was more relaxed with the Pet, the other vampires moved ahead, leading the way but letting Mesut answer Cesc’s questions about the mansion.

“What is it like here, honestly?” Cesc eventually asked, keeping his voice low. He wasn’t quite sure how good a vampire’s hearing was supposed to be.

Mesut’s smile was broad and easy; the kind of smile that Cesc couldn’t help but mirror.

“It’s nice,” said Mesut. “Everyone has been nice to me.”

Cesc thought he saw a shadow on the boy’s face then but Mesut looked away too quickly for him to be sure.

“Have you met Guti yet?” he asked.

“Is he the blond one, with blue eyes?”

Eagerly, Mesut nodded. He hadn’t seen his Master’s lover since Raul’s warning, but introducing Cesc wasn’t technically defying his rules.

“Cristiano?” he called. He should have called on the two more senior vampires but this was the most time he had ever spent with them and their personalities were still unclear to him.  
The Portuguese vampire turned, a bright smile aimed at the two boys following him. “Yes, dear?”

“Cesc would like to meet Guti. Can we take him?”

Cristiano’s eyes narrowed but the curl of his lips kept his expression friendly. Mesut held his gaze nervously.

“Ok, come on.” In a second they were all turning and heading off in the opposite direction.

Down a flight of stairs and around a few twists – Cesc found it impossible to keep a map of the house in his head - they arrived at a solid, wooden door. It didn’t look dissimilar to any other’s Cesc had seen and he would probably walk past it a million times before he learnt his way around the place.

Cristiano knocked, calling out to Guti that he had visitors.

“Maybe he’s not here,” Iker spoke up after a while of waiting.

Just as they were about to turn away and try somewhere else, the door opened to show a slightly flustered looking Guti. He cleared his throat before smiling at the Pet before him whose eyes were trained on the floor.

“Hello, Mesut.” He glanced at Cesc, who was staring at him and his ruffled hair and shirt, completely shameless. “Did you bring your new friend to see me?”

“Guti, this is Cesc.”

“Nice to finally meet you properly.” Guti was leaning against the doorframe then, something so relaxed and casual about him, knowing that he had the eyes of at least two members of their group trained on him. “You’ve been a very naughty boy.”

Cesc looked down but a strange shudder in his tummy made him want to smile. The way Guti said it, it wasn’t entirely a bad thing.

“Are we interrupting something?” Cristiano said, arching his neck to try and see into the room.

Guti’s expression didn’t change as he nudged the door further open with his hip. “No, I’m done.”

He turned back into the room, his body loose and easy as he walked. The others followed to find the sight of a little body wrapped in the dishevelled sheets of his bed. Sleepy blue eyes, the sharpest and clearest Cesc had ever seen, peeked at them from above the covers. He watched as Guti sat on the bed, leaning down to kiss the boy’s head. He wriggled in pleasure and from the rise of his cheekbones Cesc knew he was smiling.

He decided right then that maybe this wasn’t such a bad place to be.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
There was only just enough room for four bodies on the sofa and they had to sit close. Thierry arranged them so that he and Villa were either end with his two Pets between them. Both turned to face Villa, leaning back towards the safety of their Master.

“Villa,” he began, “This is Bojan.” He gestured to the boy closest to him, who flashed a shy but warm smile. Villa let his eyes wander over him. About the same height as Silva, not as slight as the other boy – there was the hint of muscles beneath his shirt and his arms had a pleasing shape to them, his eyes were grey-blue and very round, his hair silky and almost in need of a cut to keep it away from those stormy eyes. He was definitely beautiful. Villa couldn’t blame Thierry for picking him up.

“Nice to meet you Bojan. That’s an interesting name.”

“M-my father is Serbian.”

Villa nodded. He would find out more details later. For now he wanted to know the other Pet’s name, and perhaps his age since he looked so young.

“And this one?” he prompted.

Thierry laid his hand on the blond Pet’s narrow shoulder. “This is Canales.”

“And his age?” There was a slight reprimand in Villa’s tone but Thierry just kept smiling innocently.

“Villa, don’t be dirty. He’s fifteen and I haven’t touched him yet.”

Practically burning with embarrassment, Canales sank down against his fellow Pet. His mess of blond hair fell forward to cover his eyes as he looked down, his long body hunched to make himself smaller.

“They’re very sweet.”

Thierry shook his head fondly. He knew there was somewhere else Villa would rather be.

“Just go, Guaje. I know you want to be with him.”

“No, I can-”

“It’s fine.”

That was enough protest for Villa. He couldn’t deny that as nice as these new Pets were, he’d rather be with his own.

Thierry walked him out the room, leaving his relieved Pets to whisper curiously about their new Master. He shut the door behind them and caught Villa’s arm before he could walk away.

“We haven’t seen each other in a long time, Villa. Don’t I even get a goodbye kiss?”

The Asturian smiled, looking up at Thierry, letting him curl his hand around the back of his neck and tilt his head back. Their mouths met hungrily but with a familiar fondness. Villa pushed forward, arching his body into Thierry’s the way he wanted Silva to do to him, the way all good Pets did to loving Masters.

They pulled apart, Villa trailing his tongue quickly over his bottom lip and smiling.

“It’s nice to see you again, Thierry.”

“Nice to see you too.” Thierry kissed his head and let go. “Now go and please that little Boy of yours.”


	19. Chapter 19

Silva looked tiny under the heavy blankets of Villa’s king-size bed. He was huddled on his side, back facing the door, with his head barely visible. Villa wasted no time in removing the most obtrusive of his clothes and crawling in behind him.

“I know you’re awake,” he purred, nuzzling his nose behind Silva’s ear until he laughed and scrunched down to escape.

“That was quick.”

“I couldn’t stay away.”

There was no strength in Silva to resist he shiver running down his body at those words.

Villa planted little kisses over his head, neck, shoulder; anywhere he could reach. “Are you tired?”

“Not really.” The boy turned so he was half on his back, the rest of him against Villa’s chest, a gentle smile on his face. He didn’t look away when Villa’s fingers traced over his cheekbone, despite the blush he felt creeping along under his touch.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They kissed gently, smiling mouths getting in the way of what they were doing. Slowly, with growing familiarity, their hands reached for each other, they roved, explored, claimed with easy touches. Villa’s strokes were commanding, possessive, learning every part of Silva as quickly as he could. He could always go back over anything he missed. Silva moved more slowly, resting at different points he particularly enjoyed – the curve of Villa’s back, the firm muscles of his upper arms, his chest, his hip, the place where his hair stopped at the nape of his neck. Every sensation was overwhelming and he let himself be led, trusting Villa to know where they were going.

He gasped at the feel of bare skin on skin when Villa pushed up his shirt. It took a second for the vampire to press their mouths back together and hen he did there was a nervous hunger in Silva’s touch.

His Pet lay almost shaking, his body burning with each lower exploration of Villa’s hands. As he felt his pyjama pants being pulled under his ass, Silva’s mouth fell still and Villa pulled back.

“Is this ok?”

Any disagreement Silva might have been considering suddenly disappeared at the low tone of his voice. It was so intimate, like they were sharing a secret. He found his head nodding.

Villa pushed him onto his back gently, pulling his pants off in one easy motion. His shirt followed, along with what was left of Villa’s clothes. Even hidden under the covers, Silva felt more naked than he ever had before.

Warm hands caressed down his body as Villa’s mouth found its way to his neck, pushing hi collar down and out of the way.. He ran his tongue over the still sensitive cuts on his neck, the marks from Villa’s own teeth. At a whimper from Silva, Villa kissed gently, soothing the damaged skin.

Their cocks rubbed together, sending a jolt through them both. Villa gave an ‘”Mmm,” of pleasure while Silva gasped again, trembling terribly. Villa was quick to soothe him with more gentle kisses and caresses to the point where Silva was equal parts begging to be made love to and feeling so relaxed he might just melt.

There were a few moments of awkwardness that involved Villa rustling through his bedside drawers for lubricant. Silva tried not to pay attention because it made the whole thing a little too real. He hadn’t even noticed Cesc looking for his lubricant; it had just been there and then Cesc was inside him.

He closed his eyes and tried not to remember the pain, the burn in places he had never known before and a few moments later it all being over. Nervously he wiggled his toes as Villa came back to him.

The teasing was almost more than he could bear. Those slick fingers running over and over him until he was trying to push down on them. Villa laughed a little at that and Silva reached up for him. He could think of better things for him to be doing with his mouth. He groaned when the first finger pushed into him properly, giving up its teasing in and out motion. He clenched tight around the little bit of Villa inside him, testing the feeling and finding he loved it.

Eyes closed and mouth open, he let another finger be pushed in. They stretched him every way until his legs shook and his hands balled the bed sheets. How long could this go on for? He just wanted his Master inside him.

Three fingers was tight but the pleasure, or the promise of a greater pleasure, outweighed the pain. He nodded when Villa asked if he was ready. There was too much hunger in Villa’s voice to say no.

Relaxing would make it better, he knew that and he forced himself to not think of how much it might hurt. Still, he was surprised.

With only a small part of Villa’s cock forcing him wide he yelped. He didn’t dare buck or move his hips for fear of more pain but he gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut. The whimpers, almost sounding like sobs, hurt Villa to hear but he tried to push in a little further. The first bit always hurt the worst.

Silva yelled more loudly this time, his hands going up automatically to push at Villa’s arms.

“It’s ok,” his Master soothed. “Just relax, baby. Breathe slowly.”

Silva tried to do as he was told. As the seconds passed, he realised that the sharp pain was now just a prominent ache. Daring to release the breath he was holding, he found that the stabbing sensation didn’t return.

“Better?” Villa asked. His voice was calm despite the shake of his shoulders as he forced himself still.

Silva nodded and Villa’s gentle, playful kisses, dropped on his mouth before he could kiss back, relaxed him more.

“Are you ready?”

Finding, to his surprise, that he was smiling, Silva once again nodded his permission for Villa to move. He held his breath when Villa pushed slowly and steadily in and when he released it again he found a groan slipping from his mouth.

“That good?”

Before Silva could say anything he was overwhelmed with the sensation of his partner rocking gently inside him. The tingle, the tremor, the shuddering inside him was nothing he had ever felt, and before he could comprehend it Villa’s hand was around his cock stroking it back to life.

He came embarrassingly quickly, making a mess of Villa’s hand and shivering all around him. Villa’s own panting came fast in his ear and he had the vague realisation that he was coming too, pressing so far inside him that he had to whimper and close his eyes tight again.

And then it was over. Villa was pulling out of him, leaving him raw and fragile, wiping his hand off on a tissue and then making himself comfortable.

Lazy fingers in Silva’s hair opened his eyes before he could fall asleep.

“Was that good, baby?”

The contented smile on Silva’s face said it all, but he whispered to his lover anyway. “I liked it.”

That was all Villa wanted to hear. Collecting the little body in his arms, he nuzzled against his hair and breathed in deeply. His scent was all over his pet.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up. Here's a few chapters for your enjoyment x

Thierry had Bojan on his knees, or in bed, or bent over a desk. Whatever exact position he was in (and Canales had imagined all of them) it was clear exactly what was going on and Canales was put on edge by the heavy breathing and sound of flesh on flesh. He edged quietly out of his adjoining bedroom, not that they would overhear him, and decided to go for a walk.

His feet led him down the hallways of Raul’s mansion. Perhaps he could go and see Villa, get to know his new Master a bit better. Then again, the vampire had barely left his room since their first meeting. He took care of his Pet well.

An open door ahead caught his attention and he moved closer to see who was inside. He had almost reached out to push the door further open when he heard a familiar sound. He only just managed to stop from rolling his eyes. Was everyone having sex today?

“Cris, stop.”

“What’s wrong?”

Their voices were heavy, tired from what they had been doing.

“We can’t.”

Curiosity getting the best of him, Canales edged forward. This was much more interesting.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Cristiano purred. There was a rustle of covers as he spoke.

“Raul and Guti are my Masters. They haven’t given you permission.”

More kissing then. Canales dared to creep just a little further forward and peek around the door. He watched the small body being pushed gently back on the bed by Cristiano. They weren’t even horizontal before he was being pushed back and Canales had to hide behind the door.

“No, I can’t.”

“Baby...”

Canales moved quickly, his heart in his throat. Cristiano seemed nice but he was strong and a known soldier. Canales didn’t want to make him mad. He was around the corner and heading in the other direction before anyone knew he had been eavesdropping.

With his mind occupied, he didn’t notice where his feet were taking him until he almost bumped into Mesut.

“Are you ok?” the German Pet asked. Canales blinked and nodded hard.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

With relief, Canales saw Guti from the corner of his eye. Mesut’s expression changed from interested concern to something else entirely. Canales saw his escape.

“Well, I’ve got to go. See you later.”

Mesut opened his mouth to say something that would keep him there but the boy was already gone and Mesut’s brain wasn’t working at its best. It shut down completely when Guti’s hands fell to his shoulders, massaging them gently.

“I haven’t seen you in days,” he purred against his ear.

“I’ve been busy.” Mesut’s voice was barely a breath.

“No you haven’t. You barely said a word when you brought Cesc to see me yesterday.”

The Pet’s mouth gaped, stuttering for words. How could he avoid Guti when they were living in the same, albeit very large, house? What was Raul expecting from him?

Guti’s hands turned him very gently so they were facing each other. “Have I done something wrong?”

“No.” Mesut’s answer was quick and sincere. The idea that Guti was blaming himself for an imagined slight was too painful to him.

“Then why are you avoiding me? I thought you enjoyed our time together.” His hands trailed down Mesut’s body, leaving a tremble everywhere they touched.

“I did, but we shouldn’t.”

“Why?”

“I’m Raul’s Pet.”

“You’re mine too. Seriously, Mesut, you didn’t care in Valencia.”

Mesut hung his head. Guti’s piercing blue stare was too much for him to take. This whole thing was too much for him to take and saying no to Guti seemed to cause him physical pain.

“Baby,” Guti whispered, leaning in and brushing their lips together.

“Don’t,” Mesut choked out. He tried to turn his head but Guti was persistent. He had to pull away hard to escape.

“Mesut, what the fuck!?”

“He told me not to,” Mesut finally shouted. He pulled himself out of Guti’s hands and stepped back. “Raul told me I had to stay away from you. He made me sleep with him and he told me to stay away.”  
As soon as the words were out he lowered his head, waiting for the horrible reaction he knew would be coming. Without looking, he knew that Guti’s face fell, his hands clenched. When he spoke his voice was like burning ice.

“What did you just say?”

Mesut swallowed down a sob. Why was everything going so wrong?


	21. Chapter 21

The door slammed in Mesut’s face as he chased after Guti. The vampire had turned and stormed to his room without another word to Mesut, letting him follow behind but ignoring his pleas. Mesut thought briefly of following him into the room but decided it would be a bad idea. Instead he listened through the door.

Inside, Guti stormed over to his lover who had turned at the sound of the slamming door and now had a surprised expression on his face.

“How dare you!?”

“What?”

Guti backhanded him across the face. Only the desk behind him stopped Raul falling to the ground. He stared at Guti’s blazing eyes, his mind blank.

“You fucked Mesut! And you told him to stay away from me!”

Raul righted himself, though he was still leaning away from his lover slightly. “I can have sex with him if I want, he’s my Pet.”

“He’s mine too,” Guti roared. “You can’t tell him to stay away from me. Who do you think you are?”

“I’m the one who was putting in all the effort with him. I was trying to make him comfortable but then you come along and barely smile at him and his pants are on the floor.”

“So you’re jealous?” Guti asked in surprise. He had expected this to be about him, not Mesut. “If you wanted him then you shouldn’t have let me take him to Valencia.”

“It’s nothing to do with that. You’re supposed to ask me first, not sneak around with him.”

Guti snorted his disgust. “I’m not your Pet, Raul. I don’t ask your permission.”

“No, but you’re my lover. We’re supposed to be equals. You’ve always let me know before, we’ve always shared them.”

“Well maybe I didn’t want to share this one, but you just went and took it didn’t you?”

Raul pushed away from the desk then, standing up to Guti, their faces inches apart. “You’ve never done anything like this before, Guti. What makes that little shit so special?”

“What makes you so jealous of him?”

“Just fucking answer my question! I’ve lived through all your little obsessions, remember? You talk about them and fuck them all the time until you get bored. You’ve never said a word about this one. Why not?”

“I don’t know.” Guti bristled at Raul’s tone, at how this was turning back on him. “You’re the one making a big deal out of nothing.”

“Out of nothing? Jose, don’t you see what’s happening here? You’ve never treated me like this before.”

“And you’ve never pulled stupid, jealous shit like this before.” He stepped away, shaking his head and holding his hands up. “I don’t want this anymore, Raul. I can’t be bothered with this shit.”

“Jose Maria!”

The door opened and slammed shut again, leaving Raul staring. He trembled and leant back on the desk for support. Suddenly, he found a horribly numb sensation creep over his body, everywhere but where his face was surely bruised.

Guti had stormed out, passing Mesut as if he weren’t there.

“Guti,” he tried tentatively.

“Leave me alone,” the vampire snapped. Mesut didn’t need telling twice. On legs that felt like they could barely hold him up, he rushed back to his own room. He didn’t want Raul to catch him there. Guti stamped down the stairs and slammed the front door shut behind him when he left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Villa,” Cristiano whined, kneeling by the bed and resting his chin on it. He was using his sweetest expression. His Master lifted his head from the pillow, looking over Silva.

“Yes?”

Cristiano bounced on his knees a little. “I need to have sex. No one here is playing.”

Villa snorted his reply. “I’m not having sex with you.”

“Well, maybe...” He stretched his hands out towards Silva, who luckily had his eyes closed and didn’t notice.

“No,” Villa snapped. “Not a chance.”

An actual pout appeared on Cristiano’s face then. “But I don’t have permission for anyone else and it’s been ages since I slept with anybody.”

“You had sex with that girl the other night,” Silva reminded him, finally opening his eyes.

“That doesn’t count.”

“Why?”

“Well, it only took a few minutes and... I don’t know, I just need something else.”

“Well, you’ll have to find it somewhere else,” Villa informed him, getting comfortable again behind his lover. “There’s plenty of people here for you to fuck.”

“It’s alright for you,” Cristiano grumbled, getting up, “You can just stay in bed all day and screw your Pet.”

Villa allowed himself a smug little smile but said nothing. Truth be told, he and Silva had still only slept together once. His Pet had been very sore afterwards and he was trying to restrain himself from doing anything until he was fully healed. Spending so much time in bed wasn’t helping though, and Silva seemed to have no idea.

“Ooh.” Cristiano’s expression suddenly brightened.

“What?”

“Nothing, never mind. I just had an idea.” He was opening the door before Villa could even get suspicious. “I’ll see you guys later.”

Once out in the hallway, Cristiano rushed to the room of the boy he was looking for, praying he would be alone. He had already seen Xabi go into a meeting that morning and Iker was usually busy. Still, he kept his fingers crossed.

Cesc seemed happy to see him.

“Hi,” Cristiano greeted him, lying on his bed, resting on one elbow. Cesc lay beside him. This was going to be easy.

“I haven’t seen you in a while. How are you doing?”

Cesc shrugged. “Fine. Iker and Xabi are being pretty nice. It’s better than Villa’s house.”

Cristiano threw him a smile and moved closer. “You have everything you need?” he asked, lowering his voice. “Nothing you’re missing?”

Cesc blinked thoughtfully. “I can’t think of anything.”

He barely tensed when Cristiano ran his fingers up his arm. “Don’t you get lonely?”

Without knowing he had done it, Cesc moved a little closer, licking his lips. “I guess. It’s been a while since... you know.”

“Mmm, that’s terrible. Everyone needs to have some fun.”

Cesc started lifting his head. “Yeah.”

Their mouths came together while the whole situation was still registering in Cesc’s head. He couldn’t lie that he had found Cristiano attractive but he had never thought things would play out like this. Hungrily they kissed, hands in each other’s hair, cocks growing hard where they pressed together. Cristiano knew he could fuck him into the bed if he wanted to, but Xabi and Iker might take offence at that and he only needed a quick release.

Getting up, he pulled Cesc off the bed and pushed him onto his knees. Dropping his pants, he sat on the edge of the bed and told hold of his cock in one hand.

“You good at blowjobs, baby?”

Cesc nodded. He hadn’t gotten any complaints before.

“Good.” Cristiano took hold of the back of his head and guided him forward. Cesc wasted no time in taking his cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and bobbing his head back and forward. He moaned not only to make Cristiano moan back in reply, but because he couldn’t help but enjoy it. It had been longer than he had gone without sexual contact since losing his virginity, and Cristiano really did have a nice cock.

Hands tangled in his hair, pulling gently, Cristiano’s head tipped back in pleasure. This boy really liked sucking cock, and damn was he good at it.

“Fuckfuckfuck,” he growled, releasing inside him. He didn’t hold him tightly in place but Cesc swallowed anyway and was barely done before climbing onto the bed and lowering his own pants.

Cristiano jerked him off as quickly as possible. He didn’t have the energy for much else. Luckily for him, Cesc would have cum at barely anything and he arched up against him, keening and moaning and pleading until he came.

With an exhausted laugh he collapsed back on the bed. Cristiano stayed upright only long enough to wipe his hand clean with a tissue, and then they were both lying next to each other, panting for breath.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Zlaten appears!

Villa pulled Silva onto his lap and nuzzled his face against his neck. Breathing in, he sighed happily.

Silva spoke in a giggle. “Villa, I have to get back to the party. Raul will be mad.”

“He’s always mad since Guti left. Just give me a minute.”

Silva acquiesced and leant into his lover’s arms. It was true that Raul hadn’t been happy this past week and there had been no sign of Guti. At some point he had snuck back in to pick up some of his things but since then he could have gone anywhere. No one was entirely sure what had happened but the rumour was an argument over Mesut. The German Pet’s generally miserable demeanour and Raul’s avoidance of him seemed to confirm it.

“I thought he would show up for the party,” said Silva. “Everyone else is here.”

Villa shook his head. “Guti does what he wants. He might not even be in the country if he’s really mad. I told you what he was like when he was first changed, right? How reckless he could be.”

“I know, but he loves Raul.”

Soothingly Villa ran his hand in circles on Silva’s back. They were hiding in a side room, away from the main Christmas party in Raul’s giant, lavishly decorated hall. He was acting like the perfect host, but it had escaped no one’s notice that his partner wasn’t there. Silva, working with the other Pet’s to serve their guests, heard most of the whisperings about Guti’s disappearance. He also heard talk of himself, not that any of the guests knew it was him they were talking about. It was now common knowledge that Villa had found a new Pet, as well as taking in Thierry’s, and they were all interested in seeing him, but that was part of the game.

Because of Zlatan, Villa had kept himself hidden indoors since the attack, feeding on the Pets and subordinates after they had been to feed themselves and generally keeping a low profile. Silva had watched from a distance as Villa walked up to Zlatan and gave him a wide smile and friendly greeting. The Swedish vampire’s face had been priceless. Taht’s why Silva was staying hidden in plain view. Zlatan had already done something to one of Villa’s Pets and it was too dangerous for everyone to know who Silva was. It meant he and Villa had been trying to avoid each other all night. Silva took advantage of their solitude to press close to his Master.

The amount of Vampire’s who treated their Pets badly and could smell he was still human unnerved him. Only Canales and Bojan seemed to understand his discomfort. It was the first time either had been so involved in a big party and they were young and unchanged, just like Silva. Their youth and attractiveness certainly wasn’t helping them, and some vampire’s couldn’t keep their hands to themselves when they thought no one was looking.

Silva dropped his head to Villa’s shoulder and closed his eyes. The night couldn’t go on forever. He just had to brace himself and get through it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
“Those English vampires need to keep their hands to themselves,” Bojan grumbled, rubbing his well pinched ass as he pushed through the kitchen door. He put down his tray of empty drinks still grimacing.

“The ones from London?” Canales asked.

Bojan nodded. If he could avoid that side of the room for the rest of the night then he would.

Lifting up a tray of drinks, Canales checked he was presentable one last time in the mirror and headed for the door. He threw Bojan a grin over his shoulder. “At least they shouldn’t need another drink for a while.”

Taking the opportunity to sit down, Bojan relaxed for a few minutes. He had been in and out the kitchen all night. The drinks and orderves were made in the kitchen proper, with Raul’s staff putting them in the serving area to be collected. The inner circle of Pets and subordinates really had nothing to do with the day to day staff.

Bojan hopped up when the door opened again, but it was only Mesut. The German wasn’t even pretending to smile most of the time. He would have been in trouble with Raul if his Master would have anything to do with him.

Collecting up his tray, Bojan gave him a smile as he passed. Mesut returned it but without much conviction. He busied himself with finding another tray as the door closed. It took a few seconds, in his distracted state, before he realised there was someone at the other side of the room.

He looked up in surprise. “Guti!”

“Hey, baby.”

Damn, he looked good tonight. Dress trousers and a white shirt with only a thin black tie to adorn it. He looked effortless.

“Where have you been?” Mesut asked, abandoning his work and moving closer.

“Around.” Guti reached out to cup his cheek, gently easing him closer. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I’m sorry I made Raul so mad.”

“It wasn’t your fault, baby.” Pulling Mesut against him, Guti wrapped him in a hug. Mesut squeezed tightly.

“Are you going into the party?”

He didn’t see Guti give the door an apprehensive look. “I wanted to see you first.”

Mesut leant back so he could see Guti while keeping most of their bodies in contact. “I’m right here.”

With a wink and a smirk, Guti let his hands drift lower. “I was hoping to see a little more.”

“I should get back to the party,” said Mesut though he was smiling.

Guti returned the smile. “But you won’t/”

Mesut knew there was no part in playing hard to get. Guti had him, as always, right where he wanted him and he didn’t hesitate to kiss him. Raul was ignoring him anyway. He wouldn’t notice he was gone.

Guti took him by the hand before anyone else showed up and spotted them, dragging him through a side door and up to a secluded room.

Barely a minute passed between the two vampires leaving and Bojan returning. He had gone straight to Thierry, who was talking with a group of vampires Bojan had met on occasion before and the drinks he was carrying had disappeared quickly. He was surprised to find the room empty again and didn’t turn when the door opened and shut behind him.

The first he knew of something being wrong was when someone grabbed both his arms, pinning them softly but strongly to his sides. The body behind him was solid and very large. Bojan froze.

“Hello, little one,” a voice drawled above him. “I hear you’re going to be Villa’s new Pet.”

Not knowing what else to do, Bojan nodded. The hands moved him easily, turning him so he could look up into the Swedish vampire’s face. “Are you a good Pet?”

Bojan swallowed and nodded again. He then found himself being manhandled towards the door Guti had taken Mesut through.

“No,” he choked, trying to pull away, but Zlatan’s grip was too strong.

“Now, now, good Pets do what they’re told.”

He opened the door and pushed Bojan through it and into a hallway. The boy found himself pushed against the wall by the door and Zlatan’s large hand soon found its way down t ohis crotch. Bojan whined with displeasure and closed his eyes when Zlatan leant down to whisper in his ear.

“Now, let’s see how good you are.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!

Bojan tried to shrink against the wall but Zlatan’s hands were impossible to escape.

“Please,” he begged, finding his voice. “I’m not even Villa’s. He’s just looking after me for Thierry.”

Zlatan paused. “Thierry Henry?”

Bojan nodded, his eyes shut tight. “I haven’t even kissed Villa.”

“Then who is his little Pet? Tell me his name.”

“I can’t.” Bojan screamed as Zlatan squeezed him hard. “It’s Silva, David Silva!”

“Good boy.” Zlatan’s hand turned to stroking him which was almost worse. “Now tell me what he looks like.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mesut flopped back on the bed, looking at Guti with dreamy eyes and a distinct lack of tension in his body. Guti’s mouth had relaxed him well.

“That was nice,” he purred.

Guti flashed him a smile and carelessly combed his hair back from his head with his hands. “I had a feeling you liked it.” He zipped his pants back up. Mesut had done his job well.

“Can we stay here for a little while?” Mesut asked, reaching out for his lover. Guti leant back towards him and pulled his pants back up for him, making him presentable.

“I should make an appearance, and they’ll wonder where you’ve gone.”

“Just five minutes?” Mesut’s puppy eyes were something to be reckoned with and it would take a man much stronger than Guti to resist them. He lay down, bringing Mesut into his arms and letting him close his eyes. He had to be careful not to get too much of the boy’s scent on him or all this sneaking around would be pointless. Mesut didn’t seem to worry about such things. He just curled up in the safe cocoon of his absent lover’s arms and tried not to fall completely asleep.

Guti checked his watch but didn’t say a word.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Have you seen Bojan?” Thierry asked when he caught his other Pet by the arm. Canales was looking flustered, his hair sticking out and a slightly wild look in his eyes. Things had been busy before but with three Pets shirking their duties he suddenly felt that all the pressure was on him.

“He’s not in the kitchen,” was all he said and he saw the worry in Thierry’s eyes. “I can check again if you want.”

“Would you, please? Tell him I want to see him.”

Canales nodded and headed for the refuge of the kitchen. Thierry was a good Master but he wondered if he would have noticed so quickly if he was the one missing. He doubted Villa would be any better. He was too wrapped up in his ‘real’ Pet. Just as he pushed open the kitchen door he saw his new Master emerge from a side room. He paused to watch and saw Silva sneak out a few seconds later. He shook his head and called for Bojan.

No answer.

Rather than go back out, he decided to give himself a well deserved break. He said nothing when Silva came in to collect another tray. He would have to do a bit to catch up with Canales’ workload that night. A few minutes later and the guilt of Thierry’s worry began to eat at him. With a sigh, he left to go about his work, wishing that he could have someone to sneak away with and worry about him like all the others. Even just for a night.

Mesut and Guti were the next to leave the kitchen, the first emerging five minutes before the second. Mesut blended back into the crowd like he had never been gone and Raul didn’t seem suspicious when he looked his way. The Pet felt his nervousness ease and smiled for the fact he had gotten away with it. He was the first to spot Guti leaving the kitchen.

“Raul?”

The vampire Master turned, the voice not registering in his head before seeing the face. “Jose!”

Guti stepped forward, closing the gap between them so their voices couldn’t be heard. “I couldn’t leave you on your big night.”

“But... I told everyone you were away working.”

“Tell them I sorted it out and came back to surprise you.”

Raul almost smiled. Guti had an answer for everything. He looked around to see if anyone was looking at them but Guti caught his chin and made sure he kept looking at him.

“Don’t worry about them.”

“I thought you were mad at me.”

“I was,” Guti admitted. “I am, but this night means a lot to you and we can’t look weak in front of everyone can we? Besides, what about Villa’s plan with Zlatan? I wasn’t going to let you finish him off alone.”

Raul nodded. At least he could always rely on Guti to keep his word with work, if not with other things. Just as he opened his mouth to speak again, to maybe ask for a dance just to keep up appearances, Raul noticed Mesut rushing out of the kitchen in a wild panic. He stopped at Villa, tugging on his sleeve and pulling him back the way he had come.

“What’s going on there?” he said. Guti turned to follow his gaze and tensed. Something wasn’t right. They followed as quickly and quietly as they could, catching Sergio and Cristiano’s eyes as they went. The Subordinates dropped in behind them.

It was clear as soon as they entered the kitchen that something had happened. The door Guti and Mesut had went through earlier was wide open and sounds of a struggle came from the same direction.

Guti swore as he broke into a run, reaching the door first and seeing Zlatan with two of his subordinates. Silva lay on the floor, curled in a ball and flinching at every sound. Mesut and Villa were trying their best to fight off the three much larger vampires.

“Get off them!” Raul commanded. One of the subordinates let go of Mesut long enough for him to get in a good punch. With a growl of frustration he backhanded the Pet and sent him flying to Cristiano’s feet.

“Mesut!” He crouched to pick up the bleeding vampire, glaring at the subordinate and remembering his face for later.

Zlatan looked up then. Realising he was outnumbered, he kneed Villa in the side, winding him and kicked him back against the wall. Villa’s head collided with the hard surface and for a brief second everything went black.

“Follow them,” Raul ordered as the three attackers turned and ran. Sergio, Cristiano and Guti were already chasing them, leaving Raul to help Villa up.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Villa growled. He pushed Raul away and started to follow the others. “Make sure someone takes care of Silva.”

Raul hated to let them get ahead without him but he could catch up and someone did need to care for the Pets. He turned on his heel and raced back to the hall. Luckily, Xabi and Iker were easy to find and he filled them in on the details before they were even back with the Pets. Fernando joined them a second later.

Raul had barely left when a thump came from a nearby door. Xabi passed Mesut over to Iker and went to open it. Inside, bound and gagged, was Bojan. He was trying to talk before Xabi had even removed the gag.

“I’m so sorry. He came after me and I was scared and it just came out. I didn’t know what he was going to do. I’m so sorry.”

“Shh, shh,” Xabi soothed, untying his hands and legs. “Let’s get you all upstairs, ok? You can explain everything later.”

He felt Bojan collapse heavily against him, sobbing freely. “I’m so sorry.”  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The vampires ran fast, spreading out as they raced between the trees. It was only a few minutes before they were into the edges of the city and it became that much more difficult to track Zlatan. They arrived at their temporary house before Villa and the others.

“Villa, wait,” Raul called as the vampire barged through the door. “Be careful.”

But Villa ignored him and with a growl Raul and the others surged through after him.

It was dark inside, richly furnished and full of hiding places. Villa paused but his decision was made on which way to go by sounds upstairs. The others had barely caught up to him when he was moving again.

They raced up the stairs as a group. Villa paused for a second, wondering which way to go. A door flew open as he was looking in the wrong direction and a vampire pushed him aside, vaulting over the railing and down to the floor below. He looked up for a second before running for the front door. It was all Cristiano needed to recognise him. He leapt over the railing after him and was gone.

“Cristiano!” Raul shouted, but Villa was his Master and he was already pushing his way into the nearest room.

He froze, the others crowding around him.

Zlatan was by the bed, the other subordinate hastily collecting much needed items into his pockets, but that wasn’t what had made Villa pause. In the bed, cuddled deep under the covers, was a small body. As he looked on, the boy opened his eyes sleepily, revealing their familiar blue gaze. He lifted his head, a little smile on his face and Villa felt himself almost choke. When he spoke his voice was barely more than a whisper.

“Mata?”


	24. Chapter 24

Villa almost choked. He couldn’t bring himself to speak, only stare at the skinny, bright eyed boy who held his whole attention. He didn’t see the little flick of Zlatan’s hand that was a signal to the subordinate behind him. Carefully the tall vampire crawled across the bed until he could lay his hands on Mata’s hips and ease him back. Mata turned with an eager look on his face.

“Geri, it’s Villa. He came back for me.”

“Shh, I know, sweetie. Just let them talk ok.” He slid Mata to the other side of the bed, turning him so that he couldn’t see Zlatan and the others. “Can you get dressed for me?”

He tugged a pair of jeans over Mata’s feet, making him giggle when he got to his hips and made him lift them up. They were barely fastened before Mata was turning and heading for Villa again. The other vampire caught him in his large, gentle hands and held him close.

Finally Villa found his voice, weak as it was. “What did you do to him?”

Zlatan shrugged. “We had to give him a little something to calm him down. All that crying, you know? Trying to argue, like it would stop us.”

A growl bubbled up through Villa and he lunged forward at Zlatan’s stupid, laughing face. Raul was the only one still watching Mata and he saw the subordinate’s grip tighten. He caught Villa just in time.

“Let go! I’m going to rip his fucking throat out!”

“Wait,” Raul whispered. “You don’t know what he’ll do to Mata if you attack.”

Villa growled again. “He’s outnumbered. Just let me at him.”

“Am I?” Zlatan nodded towards the door but there was no time for Guti and Sergio to react. The other subordinates were on them in a second, pinning their arms and holding on tight. Zlatan clearly chose his companions for their size and strength.

Raul’s eyes locked on Guti’s and for the first time since they left his house he actually showed a flash of fear.

“Now, maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement.” Zlatan’s voice was far too pleasant for the situation.

“Give me Mata back,” Villa demanded, still straining forward in Raul’s arms.

Zlatan laughed. “But I have so much fun with him.”

They watched as he sat back on the bed, his body still tense. He leant back to cup Mata’s face, the boy looking at him innocently, and bent down to kiss him. Villa stopped struggling, staring in disgust and hatred and every other bad feeling he had ever felt. Mata leant in, kissing back, a dazed look on his face when Zlatan turned away again.

“See? He likes it here.”

Mata bit his lip as his eyes found Villa’s. “Why is he mad?” he said, sounding so worried that he might get in trouble. “Villa, don’t be mad.”

“Gerard, keep him quiet,” said Zlatan casually, as if he really didn’t mind since it was causing his foe so much pain.

The subordinate set to running his hands over Mata’s back and whispering gently in his ear. Mata curled into a ball against him, tiny against the other man’s large frame.

It looked like Zlatan was about to speak then, but a sudden crash from behind caught all their attention. Cristiano had just smashed a vase over the head of the vampire holding Sergio. He stumbled back, his former captor already turning to lunge on him. Acting on impulse, Raul released Villa and lunged for the vampire dragging Guti away. Cristiano, already a little bloody from his fight outside, passed him in the doorway. He joined his Master in knocking Zlatan to the ground.

As soon as the fight broke out, Gerard moved just as quickly as the rest. He fell to the floor behind the bed, using it as shelter from the violence. Mata whimpered from his position on his lap. He could hear what was happening despite Gerard’s hands over his ears, and anything he couldn’t hear his muddled mind could still imagine.

It was all over in a matter of minutes. Between them, Raul and Guti easily dispatched their attacker and split up to help the others. Zlatan was the last to hit the ground, his eyes blank and his body lifeless. Villa’s rage had offered him no extra strength and Cristiano, despite all his skill was already tired from his fight outside. The cramped space made things no easier. It was Raul’s help that finally overwhelmed Zlatan and Villa’s killing blow that ended it.

Gerard didn’t even know what had happened until he felt hands prying Mata out of his grip. Someone punched him in the face and before he could fight back three sets of hands were holding him down. Cristiano sat on his waist, a knife in his hand. Sergio and Guti held him by the legs and arms to make sure he didn’t fight back.

“Mata!” Villa collected his Pet into his arms, breathing in his scent and nuzzling against his hair and face. “I’ve missed you so much. Oh Mata, God, I love you.”

Little hands clung to him and he felt tears dampen Mata’s cheeks. He tried to kiss them away, still mumbling his love between breaths.

“No!” Mata screamed suddenly. He had spotted Cristiano raise his knife over Gerard’s throat. He tore himself from Villa’s stunned hands and threw his body over the other vampire’s. Cristiano stopped his downward strike just in time.

“Please don’t,” Mata begged, his voice wet with tears and his body shaking. Collectively, the vampires looked at a very stunned Villa. It was a few seconds before he could reply.

“Tie him up,” he ordered. He wanted rid of every memory of Zlatan’s gang but if it was going to hurt Mata this much...

As soon as Gerard was restrained, though he seemed to put up no fight, Villa questioned him about how they had drugged Mata and found the needles and serum in a bedside drawer. Raul collected them up while Guti picked up Mata. The boy willingly wrapped his legs and arms around his vaguely familiar old friend and closed his eyes as he was told to. In his current state they didn’t know what the sight of dead bodies would do to him. They didn’t take the same care of Gerard who gave a bitter sob at the sight of Zlatan, staring blankly at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, hot tears rolling freely down his cheeks, and trusted Sergio and Cristiano to get him out the door.

Raul and Villa led the way home, talking about what they were going to do though Villa’s attention was only has on the conversation and his eyes almost always on Mata. Guti carried the boy behind him, letting him lean his head on his shoulder. He was asleep by the time Raul’s mansion came into view.

Xabi greeted them on the doorstep, telling them that Bojan, Silva and Mesut were in Raul and Guti’s room. Fernando and Thierry were keeping an eye on them. Cristiano didn’t even wait for permission before dashing off up the stairs to find Mesut. Raul nodded his thanks to Xabi and then headed back to the party to clear out the guests. He left orders for Sergio to find Gerard a room and make sure it was secure before he went.

Guti had to wait until he had carried Mata to Villa’s room, the boy waking slightly as he was separated from Guti’s warm body, before he could check on the Pets. He left Villa curled around Mata’s body, rocking him gently and looking like he would never let go.


	25. Chapter 25

Cristiano pulled Mesut onto his lap as soon as he was in the room, cuddling him on his lap. His fingers ran through the Pet’s hair, combing it back as he rocked him back and forth. Mesut pressed himself close, thankful for Cristiano’s strong arms and solid presence. He hadn’t realised how much he had wanted him there until he was in his lap.

“Poor thing,” Cristiano soothed. He pulled back enough to see the split in Mesut’s lip. Other than that the boy had no visible marks.

“What happened to you?” Mesut asked. He reached out to cup Cristiano’s face, carefully avoiding a bruise that was flowering on his cheekbone. “Does it hurt?”

“It’s nothing, baby. I’ve had worse.”

Mesut accepted that as an answer because all he really wanted was to hide his face against his friend’s neck. They were all back safe now, nothing more to worry about.

It was a few more minutes before the door opened again, admitting Guti and Sergio. Mesut didn’t look up until he heard his name. He tried to wriggle out of Cristiano’s lap but the vampire had a firm grip. Luckily, Silva, upon seeing who it was, managed to sit up. He was looking a little worse for wear.

“Is Villa ok?”

A shadow seemed to cross the vampire’s faces. After a long pause Guti managed to pull himself together with only one last look at Mesut before answering.

“Silva, we should talk.”

The boy sat up straighter, his already ashen skin looking suddenly paler. “I s Villa ok?” he asked, more desperation in his voice this time.

“He’s fine,” Guti assure him. He came around the bed to take Silva’s hand and help him out of bed. He was a state, with a black eye and a very sore looking bite-mark on the side of his neck. “I just need to tell you something alone.”

He led Silva to the bathroom, closing the door behind them and sitting Silva on the toilet seat so he could crouch in front of him. He took Silva’s hands in his own and stroked them soothingly. Silva tried to hide the way they were shaking but it was impossible.

“Zlatan’s gone.” Guti started with the good news, knowing it would probably be forgotten after what he was about to tell him. “We tracked him to the house he was staying in and... well, he’s gone now.”

Silva nodded. “That’s good.”

“Yeah, it is, and no one got badly hurt.” Guti sucked in a deep breath before going on. “Silva, do you know about Mata?”

“Villa’s old Pet? Sure.”

“Well, we were wrong about him running away. Zlatan took him, like Villa said.”

Silva nodded again. He had assumed as much, trusting Villa’s opinion over his friends’.

“We found him when we were there. They’ve been keeping him drugged so he’s compliant and doing God knows what to him, but we have him now. Villa brought him back, he’s with him now.”

Guti had watched as Silva’s expression changed from nervous worrying to blank disbelief. His eyes had gone wide but stared unseeingly in front of him. This was something he couldn’t have expected and Guti squeezed his hands reassuringly.

“Are you ok?”

Again Silva found himself nodding. He couldn’t complain about this, shouldn’t be upset. Mata had obviously gone through a bad time with Zlatan and Villa loved him. Silva found himself choking a little on the idea. He had worried about Villa the whole time he was gone and now he had returned with his old Pet and not even come to check on Silva, who he knew was hurt.

“You can stay with Raul and I tonight, if you want?”

Silva shook his head, not trusting his voice. He liked Guti but Raul still made him a little nervous and they really weren’t that close.

“Well, what about Sergio and Fernando? I really don’t think you should be alone.”

“Ok,” Silva whispered. It wasn’t who he wanted to spend the night with but he supposed it was the next best thing. With any luck they wouldn’t ask questions.

Guti helped him up and led him back into the bedroom, arm around his shoulders, just in time to catch Raul bending over and kissing Mesut on the head. The Pet looked up at him in surprise.

“You were very brave tonight,” he said in a low voice. “Thank you.”

Mesut blinked his big eyes. He wasn’t completely unaware of Cristiano’s proud gaze but he couldn’t stop staring at Raul. His Master even had a smile for him before turning to the man who held him in his lap.

“Why don’t you take him bed? He looks tired.”

Cristiano nodded and eased them off the bed before Guti could say anything. Mesut leant heavily on his friend as they left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Villa barely slept that night, forcing himself to stay awake so he could reassure himself that Mata was really there. He revelled in the feel of his warm body, the sound of his light breathing as he slept. Sometimes later Villa fell asleep despite his best efforts and was awoken rather wonderfully by the gentle nuzzling of his old Pet.

“I remember you” Mata whispered as soon as Villa’s eyes found him. “I knew you’d find me.”

“Of course I would. I couldn’t just leave you with them.”

Mata tried to look down then but Villa ran his fingers through his hair, catching his attention.

“Are you ok?”

Mata nodded, smiling brightly. His eyes were still clouded, though he seemed more aware than the night before.

“Am I a good Pet?” he asked.

Villa blinked at the sudden question and a slow smile crept over his face. “You’re the best.”

They kissed, hungrily on Villa’s part and with plenty of smiling on Mata’s. Electricity ran through them, making them forget they had been asleep just minutes before. Their bodies fit back together like they had never been apart and just as Villa summoned the strength to pull away, knowing it might be too much for Mata right then, he felt fingers deftly unbuttoning his shirt. It was all the undoing he needed.

Mata ran his hands over him slowly, eyes falling closed and a dreamy expression on his face. He giggled and smiled at random, as if his mind was somewhere else, or maybe even nowhere at all, but Villa couldn’t stop.

He lifted his arm, kissing the brand of his own initials burned into the skin, just below his inner elbow. Mata made a little squeaking sound and wriggled.

“Zlatan used to do that,” he said absently.

Villa stopped. He almost stopped altogether but Mata looked up at him then and the blue of his eyes, the laziness of his smile, it was all so familiar and so long missed. He lowered himself so his body covered his little Pet’s and fumbled off the rest of their clothes.

He wanted to search his body, to remember every part of it and appreciate it as it should be appreciated but there wasn’t time. His own body was too eager and he reminded himself with a thrill that he could have this whenever he wanted, just like before.

Mata was easy and pliable in his hands, spreading his legs and barely hissing when fingers were pushed inside him. He sighed and gasped lightly in all the right places but Villa barely noticed. He was too busy focussing on all he felt.

He pushed in slowly, almost cumming straight away, not from the tightness for there was little, but from the knowledge of the fact he was inside Mata again. Burying his face against his lover and breathing him in, ignoring all the other scents that mingled with his own, Villa thrust hard. He couldn’t see how Mata’s eyes were unfocused and didn’t realise he was whispering almost silently to himself. Hungrily Villa kissed him as he came, feeling Mata shudder and cum between them soon after.

They fell apart panting, Mata giving a light giggle before rubbing his hands over his face with a moan. Villa barely waited for them to cool down before needing the boy close again. Mata came to him easily, being used to being dragged around at the whims of other vampires.

By the time the door opened to let Silva in, they were already half asleep, wrapped naked around each other, the covers doing little to hide that fact.


	26. Chapter 26

The sight Cristiano woke up to was a good one. Mesut had snuck out of bed early to shower and when his friend’s eyes opened the first thing they fell on was a barely dressed Mesut. He was naked but for his black underwear and a moan escaped Cristiano’s lips.

Mesut started and turned around. “What’s wrong?”

Lazily, Cristiano lifted his hand and twirled his finger. “Turn around. I want to look at that cute little butt of yours.”

Mesut’s laugh was loud and he did as he was told, muttering something fondly in German. Cristiano ignored him in favour of resumed staring. He bet the skin of those thighs was soft, his ass the perfect feel under his hands.

“Come here,” he growled, voice husky from want.

Still smiling, Mesut sauntered over and slipped back under the covers. In a second Cristiano had him cupped firmly by the ass and was pulling him closer. They pressed up against each other, Mesut’s hands trapped between them against Cristiano’s well muscled chest.

“I’m asking Raul’s permission today.” He couldn’t wait any longer to have this wonderful, unknowing tease.

Mesut’s smile flickered. “Guti won’t agree.”

“Raul will.”

“They’re both my Masters. I need permission from both of them.”

Cristiano wasn’t so sure about Guti’s possessivness over Mesut. He had barely seen him since he came back after all, at least to Cristiano’s knowledge. If Raul agreed then maybe Guti would too. No harm in asking. And maybe he would just take Mesut anyway.

“I’ll sort it out,” Cristiano told him. He leaned in for a kiss and was rewarded, though he had to be gentle of the Pet’s cut lip. Mesut was the first to pull back, snuggling down in his friend’s warm grip.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Silva hadn’t stuck around to talk to Villa or meet his new (or rather, old) Pet. He had turned tail and fled back to Sergio and Fernando’s room. He was still sniffling in bed when they brought up his breakfast. Sergio stuck around to persuade him to eat whilst Fernando said he had something to take care of. Silva suspected, and would have been right, that Fernando was telling Guti and Raul what had happened but he didn’t care. They could do what they liked, it was nothing to him.

After another hour or so, when Sergio had left him to rest, Silva heard the door open. He didn’t bother to turn over, even when he heard Villa’s voice.

“Silva?” he asked gently, “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” Silva’s tone betrayed his mood quite clearly. Still, Villa lay behind him and wrapped an arm over his waist.

“Oh, baby,” he said when he saw the black bruise around his eye. “I’m so sorry you got hurt, but Zlatan’s gone now, I promise.”

Silva frowned and sniffed loudly. “It’s nothing.”

Villa would take no more argument then and turned the boy onto his back. Silva’s eyes were downcast.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see you last night, but Mata was in a state and I had to make sure he was alright.”

Even though he was nodding, Silva sniffed again and his eyes turned glassy. The tears spilled over when Villa cuddled him close, wrapping him up safely and making it so hard for Silva to be angry.

“Don’t go,” he whispered, hands finding Villa’s shirt to cling to. It was with relief that he felt his lover sink closer.

“Shh, shh, baby. It’s ok,” he soothed. “I’ll stay with you.”

Silva barely refused to let go as Villa crawled under the covers and he tangled their bodies together to make sure he couldn’t slip away. His feelings for Mata had been explained by Silva’s friends but it still hadn’t softened the blow of seeing Villa with him, and no way was Silva going to let him go easily.

It wasn’t long before Silva was asleep, exhausted from the night before and having had a bad night’s rest. Villa familiar body soothed him enough so that his brain could quieten and sleep could overcome him.

Villa drifted for a while too before waking up. When he did he realised with a little regret that he had to check on Mata. The boy had been alone for a while and it wasn’t clear what state he was in.

Extricating himself carefully from Silva’s arms so as not to disturb his sleep, Villa left a kiss on his Pet’s forehead and crept away. He was half way to his room when a voice called him back. He turned to find Thierry coming towards him.

“Villa,” he said, a reprimand in his tone. “You look white. Have you fed since last night?”

Villa’s answer was to shrug which only made Thierry sigh in exasperation.

“Guaje, you need to feed. You had a hard fight last night and you lost blood.”

“I’ll be fine.”

He hadn’t even fully turned before Thierry caught him by the wrist and pulled him back. They stood close together, Villa looking tiredly up at his friend. Thierry’s free hand stroked his cheek softly.

“Everyone else has fed,” he told Villa. “You need to as well.”

“There’s no one to feed from,” Villa argued though his heart wasn’t in it. His exhaustion was beginning to catch up with him and no amount of sleep would fix it.

Thierry’s voice was low when he spoke again. “Of course there is. You think I wouldn’t help you, of all people, Villa?”

Feeling almost ashamed of his doubt, Villa lowered his eyes. Thierry’s hands were on him then, one on his lower back, keeping them close, the other tilting his head back. Thierry leant in to kiss him and felt him give way.

“Come back to my room,” he whispered.

Villa had to close his eyes for a second and swallow hard. “It’s been a long time since...”

“Shh,” Thierry quieted him, “Just do as I say. I’ll take care of you.”

With no energy to fight and not even wanting to, Villa let himself be guided, with a firm arm around his waist, to Thierry’s room. They sat on the bed, Villa straddling the other vampire’s lap and lowering his mouth to his neck hungrily.


	27. Chapter 27

Thierry lifted his head at the feel of movement beside him, his eyes opening in time to see Villa’s bare back as he leant over and searched for his clothes.

“Where are you going?”

“I have to check on Mata,” said Villa, his voice tight.

Summoning his energy, because he was equally tired from letting Villa feed from him and fucking him until they both came hard, Thierry managed to get up.

“You don’t have to leave.”

Villa pulled up his shirt. “I do.”

Thierry caught him and sat him back down on the bed. “Guaje, you’ve had sex twice already today, you shouldn’t be so tense.”

“I’m not tense.” But there was a whine in his voice that admitted he was. “I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

“Then maybe you should talk to someone about it,” Thierry suggested. He pressed a kiss into Villa’s mussed up hair. “How is Mata?”

Giving in, Villa sighed and slumped against his lover. “I’m happy he’s back, I never thought I’d see him again, but he’s not the same, they did something to him.”

“Maybe he’s just changed,” said Thierry as he stroked his fingers through Villa’s hair.”He’s been through a lot and it has been a while since you last saw him.”

“I just thought that when I got him back, everything would be back to normal. I never thought I could love anyone else, but Silva...”

Thierry smiled. He knew that feeling well. “You love him,” he said, his voice low like they were sharing a secret. “I can see it in the way you look at him.”

“He won’t accept Mata. He’s too jealous and too human. I don’t Mata would like him much either.”

“They might get along. You could try.”

Villa shook his head. “No, I know them. Besides, it never works having two Pets you care about equally. There’s always competition.”

“True,” Thierry sighed. He had two Pets himself but it was clear that Bojan was the more special to him. It worked with Canales because the two boys were friends and he was sensible enough, despite his young age, to understand that Thierry did still love him, just not in the same way. Honestly, he didn’t love Thierry enough to cause problems over not getting quite as much attention. Mata and Silva were different. Villa would pay the price for attracting jealous lovers and making them feel like more than just the average Pet.

“I have to choose, don’t I?”

“It looks like it.”

“How? They’re so different and what do I do with the one I don’t keep?”

“Don’t let that colour your judgement,” Thierry advised. “Maybe you should spend time with each one in turn and not see the other at all, for a week perhaps. You can see who you miss more and feel more right with.”

Villa didn’t miss a beat before turning to his lover with big eyes. “Will you help?”

“Of course, baby. Now lie down and rest. Nothing’s going to happen if you stay here a little longer.”

Villa went easily into Thierry’s arms and let himself be lay down. “We haven’t done this in so long.”

“I know.” Thierry smiled as he ran a hand down Villa’s side. “You were just as tight as you used to be. Like your first time.”

Almost blushing, Villa hid his face against the other man’s neck. “That was a long time ago.” When things were a lot simpler, he added silently to himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A not so heavy weight scrambling over Raul’s back woke him from his sleep and a warm mouth behind his ear made sure he didn’t complain.

“Time to wake up, daddy.”

He opened his eyes a crack to see Jesus looking down at him. With one fluid movement he turned to grab the now squealing Pet and flip him so he was pinned under Raul’s naked body. Jesus giggled as kisses were pressed to his mouth.

“Where’s Guti?” Raul asked, realising that his partner was absent. They had made up very enthusiastically that morning and Raul was a little disappointed to find Guti could still walk.

“He’s with Sergio and Nando.” Jesus wriggled his hips under Raul, drawing his attention back and receiving more kisses.

“You want to have fun, baby?” Raul asked. “You might have to wait. I’m a little tired.”

“Guti’s tired too,” Jesus said, without his usual pout at such an occurrence. “And Sergio and Nando are...”

“What?”

Jesus only shrugged, piquing his Master’s concern.

“Are you unhappy, baby?”

“No, I’m not unhappy. I just would like to not have to share so much, I guess.”

Raul soothed him with gentle hands and nuzzled his neck. “Tell me how I can fix it.”

“Well, I was wondering if there was anyone else I could... you know, play with?”

Raul was smiling, much to Jesus’ relief. “Do you have anyone in mind?”

“Well, I thought maybe... I get on with Cristiano quite well.” He blushed when Raul laughed.

“Have a little crush do you?”

“No!”

Raul laughed louder. His Pet’s reaction told him all he needed to know.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll talk to him. We’ll get you what you want.”

“Don’t tell him-”

“Shh, I won’t tell him anything about you liking him. I just want you to be happy.”

Jesus’ smile grew and he threw his arms around Raul’s neck. “I love you, daddy.”

“I love you too, baby. Everything will be good, don’t worry.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cristiano had been on his way to find Raul when he got the message that the elder vampire wanted to see him. Gearing himself up, he stepped into the office, only a little nervous to see Guti there too. Maybe that was better. After all, Mesut wanted Guti’s permission more than he did Raul’s.

“We need to talk to you about one of our Pets,” Raul bgan.

Cristiano’s eyes widened a little and he tried not to shrink in his chair. Was that why Guti was there? Were they mad about him spending so much time with Mesut?

“Jesus has been a little lonely by himself, what with the rest of us paired up.” Cristiano almost sighed aloud as Raul continued, “We think he needs some fresh attention and we don’t doubt he has shown an interest in you.”

“He has?” Cristiano raised an eyebrow. If only he had known.

Raul nodded. “We are willing to provide you both permission to each other if you agree to keep him happy.”

Cristiano almost agreed outright, but then a thought struck him. If they cared about their Pet enough, maybe he could use it to his advantage.

“Actually, I was meaning to ask you something similar. I was wondering if there was any chance that Mesut and I might be given permission. We get along well and he is only a borrowed Per.”

A flicker of a smile crossed Raul’s face but he quickly hid it. “If you agree to please Jesus, make him feel a little special, then I don’t see why you shouldn’t get something in return.”

“Jesus himself isn’t enough of a reward?” Guti asked, his voice bordering on dangerous.

Raul turned to face him for the first time. “You know I love Jesus, but this arrangement would keep everyone happy.”

Guti bit his tongue to keep from arguing that it wouldn’t make him happy.

“Are we in agreement?” Raul asked. A second, silent question about how much Guti was willing to risk him lay in his gaze and made his lover look away.

“Very well,” he agreed tightly. He turned to Cristiano and narrowed his eyes until they looked like ice. “But if you hurt them in anyway, if they say no and you push them, if they come back to us unhappy or injured, then you will suffer for your mistakes. Understand?”

Cristiano swallowed and nodded. He had no intention to cause either Pet pain or sadness, least of all Mesut.

Raul excused him from the room and kept quiet about Guti’s reaction. He knew he had been talking more about Mesut than Jesus, but at least this might take the shine off his new obsession once and for good.


	28. Chapter 28

“You said yes!”

Guti jumped in surprise at Mesut’s outburst. He had just been on his way to see the Pet when he had appeared in front of him. Obviously he had heard the news already.

“I had to,” Guti tried to explain. “Jesus wanted to be with Cristiano, I couldn’t let him be upset. I didn’t know things would work out like this.”

“He’s going to sleep with Jesus?” Mesut’s voice dropped to a squeak and it was impossible to miss how his expression changed.

Guti frowned. “He agreed so he could sleep with you.”

Mesut looked down, gaping. Cristiano hadn’t told him that bit. All he had said was that he and Mesut had permission and Guti agreed to it. Mesut hadn’t stuck around to hear any more.

“You agreed too,” was all he managed to get out.

“Baby, I still want you.” Guti’s hands found his face and tilted his head back so they could look at each other. “This will keep things easier. Raul doesn’t need to know what’s going on and you don’t need to say yes to Cristiano.”

The idea of sneaking around, Jesus couldn’t lie, was an exciting one, but the idea of being with Cristiano was equally hard to resist. Why couldn’t these things ever be simple?

He was distracted from his thoughts by Guti stepping close against his body and leaning down to kiss him. Suddenly, everything became a lot easier indeed.

“Come with me,” said Guti, his voice husky and intimate.

Without the slightest protest, Mesut let himself be taken by the hand and guided to his room. Raul could promise him to anyone he likes, but Guti was still his.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was late at night by the time Villa had explained to both Mata and Silva about Thierry’s plan to help him make his choice. Mata had taken the longest given how he had to explain about Silva first and then go on with the rest. The Pet was confused and not all together happy, but luckily for Villa there were enough drugs left in his system to keep him docile. He had left his room to find Silva straight after and wouldn’t be allowed any contact with Mata for the next week. Thierry was explaining it to the rest of the house, although Raul had already agreed. He was spending the first week with Silva to give Mata some time to get back to normal.

Silva was very quiet as the situation was explained to him. So much so that Villa wasn’t always sure he was listening at all. When he finished talking, Silva took a few long minutes to digest the information.

“So, we get a week together,” he finally said, “And then I might never see you again.”

“You’ll see me,” Villa tried rather pathetically.

“When you tell me you chose him and kick me out? That’ll be comforting.”

“Please don’t be mad at me. I don’t know what else to do.”

Silva glared in his direction and thought of a number of cruel things to say, but he kept his mouth shut. He had known for a while now that Villa was in love with Mata and the better part of him knew how hard this must be. Still, he had to have a chance or Villa wouldn’t be doing this at all.

“You slept with him,” he said. “I saw you.”

Villa’s heart weighed heavy at the fact Silva knew what he had done. “It just happened,” he answered feebly. “I hadn’t seen him in so long.”

Silva’s voice was almost completely emotionless when he answered. “I know, but it still hurt. You can’t just do whatever you want when I’m not allowed to do anything. I’m practically a prisoner here.”

“No you’re not.” Villa shuffled closer and took his lover’s hand. He never wanted Silva to feel like he was trapped by their relationship. “You chose to be with me.”

“Eventually,” his Pet replied, “But you stole me off the street first. I spent days locked up in a room, not knowing what was going to happen. I haven’t seen my family in months.”

Villa frowned but squeezed Silva’s hand more tightly. “I told you we could visit your parents after Christmas.”

“I know.” Silva sighed heavily, not realising the burden he had felt inside himself as soon as things with Villa went wrong. “It’s not the same though. I can only do things with your permission. When it comes down to it I can’t leave, I have no freedom.”

Reaching out, Villa gently tilted his chin up so he could look him in the eye. “You do,” he said quietly. “If you really wanted to leave, I wouldn’t stop you.”

Silva blinked, disbelievingly. “You would.”

A sombre look masked Villa’s face as he shook his head. “I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t follow you, I wouldn’t try to stop you – not if it was what you really wanted. I know I haven’t been perfect so far, but I really do love you.”

Something welled up inside Silva, something he couldn’t describe. Part of him knew that this was a great gesture from Villa, granting him whatever freedom he needed, to choose to be a Pet or not, but he still felt let down in a way. He wanted Villa to fight for him, to chase him and declare his love however stupid that might sound. Any other time he would have appreciated his words but with Mata waiting in the wings he was tempted to believe they only came from Villa’s lack of interest. Maybe he wanted him to choose to leave so he didn’t have to make the decision himself.

“Please just give me this chance,” Villa spoke up, thinking Silva’s thoughts were lost in the proposal he had made about Thierry’s plan. “We’ll have a really good time together.”

Silva nodded though his heart felt heavy. “Will you be sleeping here tonight?”

“Of course. Sergio and Fernando are moving into my room to keep an eye on Mata, so we’ll have the place to ourselves.”

Silva forced a little smile. He did like the sound of that idea.

They crawled into bed quietly and Silva let Villa wrap him up in his arms, but it was a long time before his thoughts quietened enough to let him sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The drugs were wearing off, Mata could feel it. His thoughts were becoming much clearer, but his emotions were more tangled than ever. He understood what Villa had said to him but it all seemed so surreal that he was having trouble processing it. Was he really back with Villa, had they really slept together, was there really a new Pet? Too many questions and feeling warred inside him, and only one desire seemed to make any sense.

Telling Sergio and Fernando that he needed to sleep and letting them go off to play video games, he had snuck out of his room and down to the rooms he knew were reserved for prisoners. He got turned around a few times and panicked over wasting time but eventually he found a promising looking locked door.

He knocked gently and called out, “Gerard?”

There was a pause before a surprised answer. “Mata?”

The Pet turned the lock and was inside in a second, rushing over to Gerard’s bed. He threw himself at Zlatan’s stunned subordinate, climbing onto his lap and burying his face against his neck. Instantly Gerard’s hands were on his back, soothing him into relaxation.

“I’ve missed you,” Mata whined. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” And Gerard was indeed fine. He was in a decent sized room, well furnished with an en suite and natural light, although the two small windows did have bars on them. There were enough creature comforts to let him know that this wasn’t where the real prisoners were kept. He was almost starting to feel quite at home.

“I miss you,” Mata repeated, running his hands through Gerard’s hair. “Make me feel good.”

Gerard laughed, as he always did, at Mata’s way of talking when the drugs were still in his system. He was so direct but still so innocent.

“How can I make you feel good?”  
In a heartbeat Mata’s lips were on his, pressing desperately, forcefully close. Gerard groaned.

“We’ll get in trouble.”

“We won’t,” Mata gasped breathlessly. “I’ll explain later. Just kiss me now.”

Gerard wrapped his arms tightly around the boy and let him crush their mouths back together.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was well after dawn when Villa stirred. The previous day must have tired him more than he had thought. Slowly he remembered all that had happened but felt himself smiling a little at the fact that it had all ended with him getting into bed with Silva. No day was that bad if it ended in such a good way.

He stretched out, looking for Silva’s body but found nothing. With reluctance he opened his eyes to the morning light. Silva wasn’t there and it was only when he sat up that he noticed something on the bed.

With trembling fingers he reached out and took a hold of Silva’s collar, left abandoned where he had slept. Under it there lay a hastily scribbled note that said only two words – “I’m sorry.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry Ii keep forgetting to post this. Please bug me to update. My memory is terrible

PART 29

For the next few days Raul’s house was full of tension. Conversations were kept behind closed doors and no one approached Villa. He holed himself up in the room he and Silva had been sharing, refusing to talk to Mata even though Thierry’s plan was now pointless. The only thing he insisted was that no one tried to follow Silva. He had promised to let him go freely and he would keep that promise. It was the last he could do.

On the third day he gave in and crawled into bed with Mata. They spoke very little, with the Pet nervously stroking his Master’s hair until he fell asleep. The drugs had worn off and Mata seemed able to talk normally, though he was twitchy, jumping at shadows and shying away from Villa’s more intimate touches.

On the fourth, with still no news of Silva, Villa told Raul and Guti that he would be going home. Valencia had been running without his careful guidance for too long. There were a lot of bad things that needed sorting out there. Raul tried to make him stay but Villa’s response was cold and determined. There was nothing in Madrid for him anymore.

Cristiano went with his Master rather unhappily, having barely seen Mesut in the past few days. The boy had seemed to attach himself to Sergio and Fernando, rather randomly, and was always claiming to have prior plans with them that stopped him from seeing Cristiano alone. Still, when he stood at Raul’s front door, the Pet appeared to wrap his arms tightly around his waist and whisper that he would see him again soon. Cristiano ached with the longing to stay.

Everything seemed a lot clearer for Villa once they arrived in Valencia. He had work to do to clean up his city, and he was going to do it well.

In the first few days, with the help of Cristiano, Sergio and Fernando, Villa cleaned out a gang of young vampires who were killing when they fed. In one night they got rid of the leaders of a group who had caused problems in three other cities. It was just over a week since Silva’s disappearance when Villa received a call from Carlos and Albiol.

He had been friends with the pair since before he took over Valencia. They weren’t power hungry or ambitious vampires so he had given them control over a small town just outside of Valencia. Since he had been in Madrid, they had tracked down a gang of drug dealers who had been working through their town and into Valencia. Villa answered their call eagerly.

It was nice to spend time with his old friends again. It reminded him of everything that had happened before Mata was stolen, when they had spent more time together. Sergio was the only one of his subordinates to go with him, and he had to watch stony-faced while Villa punished their prisoners until they couldn’t walk. He gave them a week to recover and get out of town.

Early the next morning, when they arrived home, Villa pressed himself against Mata’s back and dug his nails into his skin. Mata gasped at the fierce touch.

Without a word, Villa started kissing down his neck until Mata wriggled away.

“Villa!”

“I’ve waited long enough,” said Villa. He grabbed Mata by the arm and pulled him back. Mata closed his eyes tightly when the kissed and mumbled against his Master’s mouth. He struggled to pull away and catch his breath.

“Villa,” he whined. “Please don’t.”

“Why are you holding out on me? We fucked the first day you came back.”

Mata swallowed and tried to turn away but Villa used his full body to hold him in place.

“I can’t. It’s all wrong.”

“Tell me why,” Villa demanded angrily. “I know they did some shit to you but you’re not telling me anything.”

With a little growl, Mata raised his leg and kneed Villa roughly in the side. It was enough to wind him and let Mata scramble away. He sat with his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them.

“I don’t want to, ok? You won’t understand. You’ll get mad.”

With a heavy gaze, Villa crept forward and caught Mata by the ankle. With a squeak the boy was pulled back towards him.

“Please don’t look at me,” Mata begged, pushing his hands against Villa but doing nothing to keep him away. All he could do when Villa dragged down his underwear was whine and sob. He knew when Villa froze that he had seen what Mata had been hoping to keep hidden.

Villa’s fingers trailed off him as he pulled back and Mata mumbled his apologies. On the inside of his leg, crudely marking him as Zlatan’s possession, were the vampire’s initials. They were burnt carelessly into his skin and they weren’t the only sign of Zlatan’s games with him. The inside of his hip bore the same mark, not far above his cock and dark with how many times it had been renewed. Villa wondered what other secret places held the mark.

“I’m sorry,” Mata mumbled again, trying to pull back. Villa caught him quickly, stopping his movement. Slowly he leant down over Mata’s trembling mouth and kissed him gently.

Their kisses were slow, easing Mata into relaxation until his legs spread willingly under his lover. Villa trailed his fingers down his body, avoiding Zlatan’s name and finding a place that made Mata whimper.

They moved easily together, the pressure building until they couldn’t move slowly anymore. With Mata clinging to him, Villa pushed inside him until he arched and moaned.

“Oh, Villa,” he moaned, over and over as his legs trembled and his hands shook and his heart beat fast. His Master slammed into him eagerly, letting himself go until he heard the sheets rip under his hands. His mouth fell open in a silent moan as he came, the feel of it making Mata tremble and cum between them.

Villa laid back, sweat covered and panting. Beside him, Mata was in the same state. It was a few long minutes before they turned towards each other and loosely held each other in their arms. Just as Villa was starting to drift off the door was flung open to admit Fernando.

“Villa!”

Both Villa and his Pet jumped, eyes wide as Fernando thrust a phone in Villa’s face. His hands fumbled for it in surprise.

“It’s Raul,” Fernando told him.

“What’s wrong?” Villa asked, worriedly.

Raul’s words came through in a hurry. “It’s Silva. We found him!”


	30. Chapter 30

“Silva!”

Villa all but threw himself into the room, having left his Pets and subordinates at the front door. Both Guti and Silva jumped at his sudden entrance and moved to get up. Villa was on them in a second, wrapping Silva tightly in his arms and burying his face in his hair.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” said Guti, barely containing his laughter. Neither man seemed to notice his departure.

“I’ve missed you so much,” said Villa. He breathed Silva in deeply and his words came out in a rush. “Where did they find you? Did they go after you? Because I told them not to, I told them I promised to leave you alone. God, Silva, I thought I’d never see you again.”

Silva gripped onto his lover tightly to steady them both and soothed him to silence. “I’m so sorry I left. I just needed some space, and I wanted to know you’d keep your promise.”

Pulling back so that Silva could see his eager eyes, Villa answered, “I did. I let you go even though I didn’t want to.”

Silva was smiling then and when he kissed Villa his Master could barely control himself. They hugged tightly, falling back onto the bed where Villa practically climbed on top of him.

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” Silva whispered against his neck. “I tried to forget about you but I couldn’t. I kept thinking about all the things I was free to do but I always wanted to end up back here, with you.”

He heard Villa sniff and fell quiet. Guti had filled him in on his Master’s attitude since he had left and guilt washed over him at the description. Seeing Villa now, how hurt he was, Silva knew he wouldn’t leave him again.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t,” Villa told him. “You’re back now. That’s all that matters.”

Still clinging to each other tightly, they curled their bodies together and got comfortable. There was no way either of them were moving for a very long time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

No one had told Mesut that Villa would be arriving that day or that Cristiano would be coming with him, so it was with great surprise that he opened his bedroom door to see his friend standing right there. A huge smile appeared on his face and he may have even squeaked a little with excited when Cristiano reached out to hug him. Startling the other man, he grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the room and shut the door. Their mouths collided hungrily.

“I missed you,” Mesut told him, briefly pulling away.

Cristiano’s answer was a groan as he kissed the Pet again.

They stumbled back towards the bed, Mesut sitting and crawling back on it with his legs spread wide. Cristiano was on him in a second, tugging at their clothes, barely able to breath for the feel of Mesut under and against and everywhere around him. It was overwhelming the way this soft, sweet boy could take him so easily.

Their clothes fell to the floor in a mess and then they were against each other, nothing between them. Mesut’s body was warm to the touch and it trembled under Cristiano’s mouth and hands. His delicate skin felt every gentle touch, every wondering exploration and he keened and mewled his pleasure when Cristiano’s hand dipped between his legs.

“You’re so beautiful,” he purred as he felt him, opening him up carefully.

Balling the sheets in his tight fists and arching his back, Mesut moaned his frustration. He wanted Cristiano inside him, now, always, just like this. A hand cupping his face slowed his movements and made his eyes open. Cristiano was smiling down at him gently.

“Easy, baby.”

Mesut tried to slow down and not lose his mind at every touch, but it was very hard. When Cristiano readied himself Mesut was trembling with excitement and when he pushed in the boy had to hold his breath to keeping from cumming right then. He was stretched wide by his new lover in the most wonderful way.

Gently, Cristiano wrapped him in his arms and lay on top of him. All he had to do was slowly roll his hips to make Mesut shudder and gasp and drop his head back. He pushed them firmly together, trapping Mesut’s swollen cock between them.

“You feel so good,” he moaned, dropping little kisses on his face, neck, shoulders; anywhere his mouth could reach.

Mesut’s gasps and whimpers built, until he was mouthing exclamations for lack of breath. It was like nothing he had ever felt. The slow care with which Cristiano moved inside him, the solid pressure building through his cock, the tenderness with which he touched him.

His hands clung to his lover’s broad shoulders and he found Cristiano’s eyes as he came. He looked almost scared at the sensations rushing through him and knew that Cristiano’s arms around him were the only thing that kept him from falling apart. Cristiano kissed him hard, hips shaking as he came deep inside him, making him moan one last time.

They lay panting and burning and shaking, still connected and revelling in their shared pleasure. It was almost with regret that Cristiano pulled out, never letting go of his partner as he did so. Wrapped together, they caught each other by the eye and shared a smile that made Mesut’s cheeks turn red.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It hadn’t taken much for Mata to sneak away once he had been left in his room. In fact, sneaking wasn’t even the word for it. He had simply walked out, knowing that no one was bothered where he was right then. Villa had ditched everybody at the door and left it up to Raul to give him a room for the night. But Mata knew exactly which room he wanted to be in and he was going to go there first chance he got.

He didn’t knock when he arrived, pushing open the door and closing it again before Gerard even had time to look up. He barely got his words out before Mata had joined him on the bed.

“What are you doing here?”

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” But Mata’s voice when he spoke wasn’t very happy itself.

“Of course I am, I just wasn’t expecting you.” Gerard reached for him and brought him into a warm and welcome hug.

“Villa came back for Silva.” There was bitterness now in Mata’s tone but Gerard didn’t comment. He simply stroked the boy’s curly hair and let him nuzzle against his neck until he sighed and looked up.

“Geri, you can’t tell anyone about what happened with us.”

“I know.”

“No, I’m serious. Villa can’t ever know. I’m still his Pet, he’d kill me. And you too.”

“Trust me,” Gerard said, cupping his face in both large hands. “It’s just between us. I have no desire to be killed.”

“And you especially can’t tell him what happened before,” Mata continued. “Before Zlatan took me. He’d never forgive me and I don’t want any more trouble.”

Gerard nodded but his eyes refused to meet Mata’s. “It’s fine,” he said, forcing a smile though his voice was still flat. “Our little secret.”

Mata knelt up then to reach his mouth and kissed him firmly. That seemed to relax the other vampire and he couldn’t resist kissing him back. Slowly they sank against the pillows, mouths searching gently for comfort.


	31. Chapter 31

Silva had been quite strict about Villa making a choice that day and had told him to go and think about it for an hour or two. Villa walked the gardens thinking of how to word what he was going to say. In his heart of hearts he knew his decision, but that didn’t mean he didn’t still love the Pet he was going to break up with. And then he would have to work out what to do with them afterwards.

Unable to avoid it anymore, he went back inside and up to the room of his Pet. He knocked on the door before he could change his mind and go to the other instead.

When he opened the door, Mata looked tired.

“Hey Villa,” he said with a half smile.

“Mata, we need to talk.” Villa sat on the bed and took Mata’s hands in his own, gently caressing them.

“Ok.”

“I talked to Silva. He said I have to make my choice and I think he’s right.”

Mata nodded almost eagerly and leant in. His eyes were so wide and innocent, so trusting. Villa hadn’t seen him like that in so long that he almost faltered.

“Mata, I love you so much, I always will, but things have changed between us. I’m not sure this will work anymore.”

He watched as his Pet’s face fell and his hands clung to Villa’s, as if he would suddenly try to pull away. “No,” he mumbled involuntarily.

“Mata, I’m sorry. I’ll still be here for you but this is how things need to be.” Even as Villa spoke he realised he was forgetting his reasons for why.

“No,” said Mata, more strongly this time. “I was yours first. You can’t pick him over me.”

Untangling one of his hands, Villa reached out to stroke his lover’s face. “Honey, I’m sorry.”

Mata wanted to be angry but found it so hard to do at Villa’s gentle touch. “Don’t say that. Say you love me, say you want to stay.”

Looking away, Villa felt tears prick his eyes and his throat tighten. He only just managed to speak. “I’ll find you a new Master, someone nice.”

“I don’t want a new Master! I want you. I spent a whole year waiting for you to come and help me and now you’re leaving me for some stupid human.”

“Mata, I’m so-”

“Shut up! Stop saying that! You don’t mean it. You didn’t even want me to come back.”  
“Of course I did. I looked everywhere for you.”

“Well you didn’t look hard enough. If you’d found me a few months earlier you wouldn’t even have met him. He wouldn’t mean anything to you.”

Villa looked down, feeling the truth of Mata’s words. Why was he choosing Silva if it hurt his Mata so much? Why was any of this happening?

“Please stay with me,” Mata begged, placing his hands on Villa’s knees as he knelt in front of him. His Master couldn’t avoid seeing his panicked expression. “It’ll be like it was before. Remember how good it was?”

Villa nodded although he knew it hadn’t always been perfect. Were things with Silva really better?

“I love you so much. You can’t throw all that away. We were so good together.”

“Mata...”

Rising up, Mata caught Villa’s mouth with his own and they kissed roughly. The kiss intensified when Villa reached for the back of his neck and held him close. Just as quickly he pulled away.

“I can’t. I made my choice, Mata.”

“But you made love to me,” said the Pet, his voice cracking. “I showed you what Zlatan did to me and you made it better.”

Villa closed his eyes tightly and felt a lone tear escape. His voice when he spoke was barely a whisper. “I’m sorry.”

On shaky legs he managed to stand and found himself heading towards the door. Mata almost knocked him over when he lunged for him.

“No, Villa, please! Please don’t go. I need you.”

Extricating his arm from Mata’s grip and refusing to look at him, Villa went to the door again. He heard Mata sobbing behind him but couldn’t look. If he did he would stay and if he stayed he would have to do it all over again, with either Silva or Mata, and he didn’t have the strength for that.

The door closed quietly behind him but he could still hear Mata’s pained sobbing. Tears slipped silently from his own eyes as he walked, not sure where his feet would take him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was a long time before Villa returned to Silva’s room. So long that the boy was wondering if he had been rejected without even getting an explanation. He was relieved to see Villa open the door until he saw his red-eyed, dishevelled appearance.

“Villa?”

His Master didn’t look at him but lay on the bed, his back to his Pet. Tentatively, Silva lay behind him.

“What happened?”

“Can I stay with you?” Villa asked, his voice like lead.

Silva knew that he didn’t just mean for the night but he couldn’t feel the joy or relief he had expected.

“Of course you can,” he answered quietly. “I’m sorry it was bad.”

For a long time Villa said nothing, but eventually he rolled over, keeping his head low and hiding it against Silva’s chest. He gave a heavy sigh as Silva wrapped his arms around him and held him gently.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Having seen Mata already once that day, Gerard was more than a little surprised to find the boy at his door again. He didn’t look so happy this time, and he hadn’t been especially happy the first time.

“This is all your fault,” Mata accused.

“What?”

“Villa left me!” he shouted. “He left me for that little bastard, Silva.”

Gerard blinked, taking in the news. “Did he find out about us?”

“No, of course he didn’t. I’m not that stupid.” He tore at his curly hair and growled angrily. “But this is all because of you.”

“How?” Gerard’s eyes widened, still trying to work out what he had done wrong if Villa didn’t know about them.

“If I hadn’t slept with you that first time then Zlatan wouldn’t have found us together and he wouldn’t have fucking kidnapped me, you bastard.”

Gaping, Gerard tried to think of something to say but all he managed to get out was, “I didn’t make you.”

“You took advantage of me,” Mata shouted, his voice reaching hysterical levels in the quiet house. “You knew we were arguing and you took advantage, like you always do.”

“I didn’t,” Gerard argued, knowing he sounded rather pathetic under Mata’s onslaught. “You said he was too possessive and controlling, you weren’t happy. I didn’t mean for anything to happen. Things weren’t going well with me and Zlatan either. It just happened. Mata, I swear.”

“Don’t talk to me,” the Pet spat, backing out into the corridor again. “I never want to see you again. I hate you!”

And with that he turned and stormed away, leaving Gerard shaking in the doorway.


	32. Chapter 32

“Hello Beautiful,” Guti purred, wrapping his arms around Mesut from behind and making him jump. He looked around quickly, making sure Cristiano hadn’t returned from the kitchen with his drink yet.

“I thought you were out,” he squeaked.

Guti turned the boy around in his arms. “I was. Now I’m not.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. “Got you a present.”

Mesut’s eyes went even wider than usual as he took the box. Opening it he found a small pair of black studs. “For me? Guti, you didn’t have to.”

“I know I didn’t,” his Master laughed, “But I thought they’d look good on you. Do you like them?”

“Oh Guti,” Mesut smiled, a blush creeping over his cheeks. “I love them.”

He leant up to kiss his lover, letting Guti hold him so he couldn’t pull back and letting the smile grow on his face. No Master, or lover for that matter, had ever bought him a gift before. He kissed down Guti’s jaw and onto his neck before nuzzling against it.

“I just want to make my Pet happy,” said Guti.

“Very happy.”

They both laughed and Guti kissed him quickly again before telling him that Raul would be staying with Mata to look after him. That meant he was free to stay in Mesut’s bed all night. The news, along with the gift, made it feel almost like they were a real couple and Mesut had no complaint when he was led away with a tight arm around his waist.

Emerging from the kitchen, Cristiano watched them go, his face falling as Mesut left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“What you up to?” Cristiano said, flopping onto Jesus’ bed.

The little Pet turned away from his TV, blue eyes wide and mouth gaping. Cristiano had appeared out of nowhere and was now lying stretched out on his bed like it was the most natural thing in the world.

He lifted his head and raised an eyebrow. “Jesus?”

“What? No, nothing. Just watching TV.”

Cristiano turned on his side and propped himself up on one elbow. “Everyone seems pretty hooked up tonight,” he said casually. “I’ve been so busy in Valencia I’ve hardly had any time to unwind.”

Jesus stared at him dumbly, only just managing to nod.

Laying his hand on Jesus’ knee, Cristiano fixed him with his very friendliest smile. “Maybe I can stay here tonight? Just for some company.”

“I – I guess.”

Flashing another smile, Cristiano sat up and kissed Jesus on the cheek. He barely gave him time to recover from the contact before he was stripping off his shirt and Jesus had to physically look away to stop himself staring. He had imagined a lot about Cristiano’s body but seeing it up close (on his bed) was a bit too much. Guti and Raul were great, and Sergio certainly came close, but Cristiano was something else. He shuddered at a sudden large hand on his back.

“I’m going to get into bed,” he said, his voice husky in Jesus’s ear. “Come and join me when you’re done.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cesc’s lips parted and he almost moaned at the fingers running through his hair. How could something so simple feel so nice?

“How does that feel?”

“Good,” he said without thinking, almost letting the moan escape.

Xabi laughed, the noise throaty and vibrating through his chest against Cesc’s back. “You like being adored, my little Pet?”

Cesc giggled at that and closed his eyes. “I’m not anybody’s Pet officially.”

With a playful nip of Cesc’s neck, Xabi stopped stroking his hair and wrapped his arms around him tightly. “You know you will be as soon as Iker has his work sorted out.”

The mention of the other vampire had Cesc almost pouting. “I don’t think he likes me as much as you do.”

“Iker can be a little complicated,” Xabi told him, “But he does like you.”

Snuggling down against his soon-to-be-Master, Cesc yawned. “Good.”

“You don’t like being ignored do you? Is that why you’ve had so many partners?”

In a heartbeat, Cesc found himself much more awake. “What?”

“You think I didn’t do any research on you, Cescy? I know your reputation. You’ve certainly got around for someone so young.”

Indignantly, Cesc sat up, pulling himself away from Xabi’s lovely hands and arms. The vampire didn’t seem too bothered.  
“What are you saying? You think I’m a slut or something?”

Xabi’s eyes were hooded and a little smirk lay on his mouth. “I have no problem with it, Francesc. I’m just curious as to why you do it.”

“It’s just fun, I don’t have to explain myself to you.” He pulled away, getting off the bed but making it no further.

Xabi crawled a little closer, interest alight in his eyes. “Is that the only reason? Or is it because you have no family to be close to, so you do it to feel loved?”

His head barely moved when Cesc slapped him. A pause hung between for a second before Cesc rushed for the door. Xabi caught him easily, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

“You do that to anyone else here,” he said, voice low, “And they’ll rip you apart.”

“Get off!” Cesc shrugged his way roughly out of Xabi’s loose grip. “I hate you!”

Xabi let him go, the door slamming behind him. He had felt almost certain before, but now there was no doubt in the feelings of his new Pet.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to post. I'm so sorry. Christmas, man...

PART 33

Cesc stumbled angrily through the winding halls of the mansion until his tears clouded his eyes and he found himself sitting on an ornate staircase. Hugging his knees, he let the tears flow freely. Xabi had no right to judge him, especially not when he was starting to feel so settled. When he heard his name he jumped, scrubbing at his eyes uselessly.

“Cesc, what’s wrong?”

Before it could even register who was talking to him, Silva was there at his side. He slumped against him, apologising in a rush for what he had done to make them fall out.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he explained. “I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t know it meant so much to you.”

Flushing with embarrassment, Silva waved his apology away. “It’s alright, just tell me what happened.”

Cesc sniffed and took a few moments to calm himself. “I had an argument with Xabi. He wanted to know why I sleep with people and I got angry and I slapped him.”

Silva gave a tiny gasp which he hurriedly tried to cover up. “Was he angry?”

“A little. He said anyone else would punish me for it but then I told him I hate him and ran out.”

Sitting back, frowning at this information, a question occurred to Silva. “Do you like Xabi, and Iker too?”

Cesc found himself nodding immediately. “They weren’t anything like I expected.”

“So go and apologise. Xabi seems really nice from what I’ve seen.”

“He is.”

“So tell him that he hurt your feelings and you’re sorry for what you said to him. He’ll forgive you.”

Cesc sniffed again, his tears having finally dried up. “You’re smart.”

“Thanks.”

“Are we friends again?” Cesc asked quietly, scared to look up at Silva. If he had he would have seen that he was smiling.

“Of course we are.”

And then Silva was wrapping him in a warm, tight hug and Cesc remember with a little ache how close they had once been. Long moments passed in which they just held each other, Cesc’s face against Silva’s shoulder, already working out what he would say to Xabi. Of course, their peaceful moment couldn’t last.

“Silva!”

They leaped apart like they’d had an electric shock and found themselves looking into Villa’s furious eyes. Silva physically shrank under his gaze.

“Get up,” he growled.

Cesc ducked his head as Silva mumbled a goodbye and did as he was told. At the top of the staircase Villa took him by the elbow and directed him roughly back to their room, leaving Cesc to find his way back to Xabi’s room alone.

“What was that?” Villa demanded, pushing Silva down onto the bed. The Pet righted himself, pouting.

“He had an argument with Xabi. He was upset.”

“It is not your place to comfort him. Do you understand that?”

“So I’m just supposed to ignore him when he’s crying?”

“Yes.”

“Villa.” There was a gentle reprimand in Silva’s tone. They both knew there was no way he could do that.

Without a word, Villa cupped Silva’s face with both hands, making him tense. He searched his expression desperately before speaking.

“Did you come back for him?”

Silva’s answer was instant. “I came back for you.”

Villa let go, sighing and walking away. He just wasn’t sure he could believe it.

The silence fell between them like a weight, holding Silva’s mouth shut despite all he wanted to say. All he could do was nervously watch Villa who had his back to him. When he eventually turned around, Silva lowered his eyes.

“You can’t see him. That’s the rule.”

“But I think Xabi and Iker are going to accept him. I’ll have to see him around.”

Villa narrowed his eyes and growled. “Don’t you remember what he did to you?”

A little ache settled in Silva at the memory. He had pushed it down so deep it was almost forgotten until Villa brought it up again. “I forgive him,” he whispered.

“Well I don’t.”

“You’re being unreasonable. I don’t want any more arguing Villa. I feel nothing for him.”

When Villa caught his eye there was a look there that showed his worry and fear. It spoke his feelings clearly – He thought Silva would cheat on him again.

“Baby, I’m sorry I hurt you. If I had known how I would end up feeling about you I never would have done it, but you have to give me a chance. I came back for you. I spent almost two weeks in a crappy motel living off Raul’s money and trying to work out what to do. If I didn’t love you I would have gone straight home.”

“Why didn’t you?” Villa asked in confusion. “If you had money you could have booked a flight. Raul said you took enough.”

“I did,” said Silva. “But if I went home I would never see you again and that just didn’t feel right somehow.”

With a heavy sigh, Villa crossed back over to him, laying his hands gently on his Pet’s shoulders. “You drive me crazy, you know that?”

Silva frowned. “I’m sorry.”

Villa sat beside him and pulled him close, pressing kisses into his hair. “Don’t be. Just... be good, ok?”

Raising his head with a smile, Silva kissed his Master slowly. “Promise.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was not what Mesut wanted, and certainly not what he expected, to see the morning after sleeping with Cristiano, and yet there it was. Jesus straddling his friend’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck and kissing him so slowly and intimately that Mesut felt numb. It wasn’t hard for jealousy to grip him, imagining himself in that position and wanting that easy affection with Cristiano.

He wondered how long something had been going on. Had Cristiano only slept with him because Mesut had jumped him as soon as he was through the door? Had the way they’d made love, like nothing he had ever felt before, meant nothing? Judging by the way Jesus and Cristiano were wrapped up in each other it was easy to believe that Cristiano could make love like that for anyone.

With shameful tears threatening to overspill, Mesut made a run for it before they noticed he was there.

“Did you hear something?” Jesus asked, lazy from kisses.

“No,” Cristiano grinned, leaning in again and finding Jesus more than receptive. It was another few minutes before they parted again, Jesus resting his forhead almost shyly on Cristiano’s shoulder.  
It was strange how easily he had made him feel comfortable. He also, as a Pet used to being at his Master’s beck and call, found it strange how slowly things were going. The night before he had fully expected Cristiano to have sex with him and yet, when he had climbed nervously into bed, all Cristiano had done was cuddle him close and soothe him until he was relaxed. They had kissed sleepily, hands exploring the more innocent parts of their body, but he hadn’t pushed it further. Jesus’ heart fluttered at the thought that he must want more than just sex.

“Raul wants to have a meeting tonight,” said Cristiano.

It took Jesus a second to work out why Cristiano would mention something he had already heard about.

“Do you want to sit with me?”

With a squeak of excitement that made Cristiano laugh, Jesus kissed him. It was silly really that Cristiano had felt the need to ask so formally, but Jesus liked it anyway. And he couldn’t wait until he could show up with him and let all the others see that there was something between them.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a little Cristmas present (and as an apology for being bad at updating this) I'm going to finish posting the last few parts of this for Christmas!
> 
> Also, keep your eyes peeled if you've been reading When We Were Young too. ;-)

Mesut was in actual, physical pain. It hurt so much to see both of his lovers happily entwined with other men that he kept his eyes on the ground for most of the gathering. His slumped body and folded arms let everyone know he wasn’t happy. Of course they all assumed he was just jealous of Raul having Guti, supposedly, all to himself again. They had no idea that Cristiano making Jesus smile was part of the problem too.

There was one notable absentee from the group; Mata. Raul had let him stay in his room, knowing that Silva would be there with Villa and things might get complicated. As it was it meant that Fernando and Sergio didn’t need to hold back when they saw their little friend again. He was accosted with hugs and kisses as soon as he stepped through the door. Somehow the whole thing ended with him being cuddled between them so that he almost disappeared, until Villa slapped Sergio on the arm and told them to let him breathe. Their animated chatter from then contributed a quiet buzz to the room, occasionally broken by enthusiastic laughter.

There was another change to the gathering that night as well. Cesc had been brought down from his room by Xabi and the newly returned Iker. It was clear they would be keeping him as a Pet.

He sat between them a little nervously, having not met or spent much time with the majority of the room. He tried to catch Cristiano’s eye when he sat down and received a wink when Jesus wasn’t looking. Other than that they left each other alone. Silva and Villa sat opposite and a low tension hung over the room when Cesc first entered, but Silva turned to whisper in his lover’s ear and a truce seemed to settle.

“Villa, I love you,” Silva had whispered. “I don’t feel anything for Cesc, not like what I feel for you.”

“Promise me,” Villa demanded in a growl.

Silva looked up at him with earnest eyes. “I promise. I only want to be with you.”

With one last glance in Cesc’s direction, Villa deliberately turned away, and if he held Silva just a little more tightly, well, he could blame that on their long separation, couldn’t he?

The gathering seemed to be a happy and relaxed one, excluding Mesut, with the groups slowly breaking up as they integrated. Of course, Cesc politely kept his distance from Silva, though he would have liked to talk to him and Villa and his Pet stayed practically glued together for the whole night. Jesus and Cristiano were the only other two to stay so close, even when Cristiano moved to chat with Cesc. Jesus followed, beaming with transparent joy that Cristiano was finally with him. Tonight they would take things further, he was sure.

It wasn’t long, though too long in Mesut’s opinion, until the party broke up. Silva was still a little worse for wear from his time away and Raul wanted to check on Mata. When the little Pet seemed to start shivering and yawning by Villa’s side, he called an end to proceedings.

They trailed out in small clumps, saying their goodbyes and heading off to bed. All except Sergio and Fernando who deemed it still early enough to hunt and were going to have a quick trip out. Mesut was the first to leave, saying goodbye to no one and never letting the frown leave his face.

In the corridor, halfway to his room, he felt a hand on his arm and spun around. He wasn’t sure who he had wanted to follow him most but a little disappointment settled in seeing that it was Guti.

“Mesut, you can’t get like this whenever I spend time with him” he admonished. “You know I have to keep him happy and act normal.”

Mesut felt his jaw tighten and when he spoke he barely recognised his own voice. “It’s not about you,” he bit out. “God, Guti, not everything is about you.”

Shaking off his hand, he turned and stormed away, slamming the door to his room when he got there.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was the longest foreplay Jesus had ever experienced. A full twenty-four hours of being close to Cristiano before they made it back to bed and could finally touch each other properly. He had worried that maybe Cristiano would put it off again and just tease him with loving kisses, but the kisses soon turned passionate and when he hooked his leg over his partner’s hip Cristiano soon got the message.

It was more than he had hoped, and he had spent a long time imagining it. Cristiano’s long fingers opened him gently, making him ache with want but he didn’t rush things. Cristiano was in charge and he would set the pace. It was a while before he realised he probably wasn’t doing his full duty as a Pet but the other man didn’t seem to mind, so he simply lay back and enjoyed himself.

Cristiano pushed into him easily and stretched him wide, making him tremble. His hands roved over his burning skin while his teeth nipped against his neck, making Jesus whimper between moans. They ground together hungrily, easily, until they came, collapsing in each other’s arms and falling asleep with barely another movement.

In the morning Jesus would have thought he would still be spent and satisfied but somehow he found himself crawling on top of his new lover. Grinding down on him, easily penetrated thanks to the night before, he ignored the ache inside him and rolled his hips until they both came. They collapsed into a sweaty heap once more, sleeping briefly before waking and managing to finally pull themselves out of bed.

Jesus knew he wouldn’t be able to wipe the smile off his face all day.


	35. Chapter 35

“How are you feeling?”

Raul got a grunt for his efforts and Mata didn’t even bother to look up from the bed. Sitting down, Raul continued.

“I have a surprise for you.”

Another grunt.

“Villa has arranged a new Master for you. They’ll be here later today.”

Mata sat up sharply, his eyes wide and alarmed. “What?”

“Don’t worry,” Raul soothed, reaching out and massaging the back of his neck. “You’ll like them.”

Mata wasn’t so sure and his eyes began to tear over. He didn’t want to go. He wanted Villa to change his mind and take him back. In a matter of seconds Raul had pulled him onto his lap and was rocking him gently.

“Can’t I stay with you?” he sobbed.

“Sorry, baby. We have a big enough household as it is. Besides, Villa’s thought carefully about this and I’m sure you’ll love them.”

Mata’s energy faded. He couldn’t be bothered to be angry anymore, or upset. All he felt was worry over being a Pet for someone new. He had given up his life as a human for Villa and now he was being given away like he wasn’t even a real person anymore.

Resentfully, he pushed Raul away and grumbled something about wanting to be alone. Luckily Raul had experienced many moody Pets and knew when to give them space. With a parting kiss on Mata’s head, he left him to go and wait for his latest guests.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

There was another arrival that day. Someone who had been meaning to visit for a while. Someone who Gerard would never have expected. He had barely had time to turn off his TV and look up before the door opened and admitted his old Master.

“Victor?”

“Hello, Gerard.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I hear you’ve been causing some trouble.” Victor came to sit on the bed, letting Gerard move towards him.

“I didn’t mean to,” he said contritely. “I just wanted to be with Zlatan and everything got out of hand.”

“You could have come to me. I know I let you pledge yourself to him but I still would have helped. I told you that.”

Gerard hung his head. “I know, but I loved him. Even when he started to do awful things I always forgave him when he was nice to me again.”

Victor sighed and reached out for Gerard, stroking his hand through his hair. “I thought you would be happy with him. That’s the only reason I let you go.”

“I know,” Gerard sniffed. “I’m sorry.”

Pulling him forward, Victor hugged his old subordinate and let him cry against his shoulder. Once the tears had subsided a little he asked Gerard to tell him everything that had happened, and Gerard did.

He told him about how happy he had been when he first left Barcelona with Zlatan, how they had tried to get Valencia from Villa and Zlatan hadn’t been able to give up the grudge of the younger vampire beating him more than once. He even admitted to the arguments that drove him out one night and how he had run into Mata, also out at a bar to get some space from his possessive lover. They had shared drinks and complaints until they fell into each other’s arms. He didn’t go into detail about how desperate and passionate it had been, lying in the dirt of a park, hidden only by the darkness around them.

Zlatan had shown up then, catching them as the quietly pulled their clothes back on. Gerard had been hurt that Zlatan wasn’t even mad about his cheating. All he saw was an opportunity to take Mata and hurt his enemy.

Gerard told of how he became unofficial keeper of the kidnapped Pet, the only one who had any sympathy for him. He tried not to sedate him as often as Zlatan wanted and took care of him when Zlatan and the others were finished using his body. He was made to sleep with him again, but even when Mata wasn’t sedated he would crawl willingly into Gerard’s arms and let himself be taken. He never blamed him for what happened. Not until recently.

He tried to talk about how he felt about Zlatan’s death but it was still too much for him. The tears came again and he was thankful for Victor’s strong arms.

“I’m so sorry I ruined everything,” he sobbed.

Victor answered softly, “I forgive you, baby. It’s alright. You’re going to come back to Barcelona with me, ok? We’ll make everything right again.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mata didn’t even roll over at the sound of the knock at his door. He knew it would be Raul with his new Master and he had no interest in belonging to anyone anymore.

“Mata? Look who’s here to see you.”  
“Hello little one.”

Mata jumped at the voice, recognising it instantly even after all this time. He turned, wide eyed, to see Carlos in the doorway, Albiol just a step behind him as always.

“Carlos?” he said, voice shaking just a little.

With a warm smile the vampire approached him, flanked by his partner. Raul closed the door quietly, a hint of a smirk on his face.

“You’re my new Master?” he asked, kneeling up on the bed.

Carlos laughed as he leant down to hug his friend. “If you’ll have me.”

Mata squeezed him tight, nodding. He wanted Villa but Carlos, living so close by and always so good to him, was a good second choice. The fact that Villa had chosen so well showed he still cared, too.

He let Carlos sit on the bed, collecting him into his lap and hugging him so wonderfully that Mata tried to press himself as close as possible. Beside them sat Albiol, his body warm against Mata’s back as he joined in on their affection.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After a shower, Cristiano and Jesus decided they were just about presentable enough to leave their room. In fact, Jesus was almost fully dressed when he turned and saw Cristiano stretched out on the bed in only his towel. He bit his lip, debating whether it was a good idea to join him or not. Cristiano caught his eye and smirked but they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

With a barely contained sigh, Jesus went to see what was so important. He smiled brightly at Mesut, who didn’t look anywhere near as happy. At least it wasn’t Sergio, who would make dirty jokes about the whole thing and have Jesus blushing in no time.

“What’s up?”

Mesut kept his eyes down, having already caught sight of Cristiano, now sitting up on the bed. “Raul wants to see you,” he said.

Jesus had an idea that his Master would want to check in on how Cristiano was treating him and his tummy fluttered at the chance to tell him how good things were. Pulling on his t-shirt, he leant down to kiss Cristiano and then scampered out the door, leaving Mesut where he was.

The other Pet was just about to turn away when Cristiano had called him back. He hadn’t meant to but the name was out his mouth before he realised it.

“What?” Mesut grumbled. He didn’t dare look at half-naked Cristiano as he came towards him.

“These are nice.” He reached out to tweak the black stud glinting in Mesut’s ear. The boy flinched away.

“They’re old,” he said.

“Don’t lie to me,” Cristiano replied, his voice cold. “I saw him give them to you. If I’d known you could be bought so easily I would have got you something pretty ages ago.”

Mesut’s mouth fell open when he finally looked up, his bottom lip trembling. How could Cristiano be so cruel when he had always been so sweet before? Had he just been trying to get him into bed?

“W-what?”

“It didn’t take much for you to run back to him, did it? You forgot I was even there.”

“I – I – He’s my Master. I had to.”

“You didn’t have to look so happy about it.”

“I’m sorry.”

Cristiano looked away, his mouth tight. He had wanted to walk away from Mesut and here he was arguing with him, letting himself be sucked back in.

“Cris, please. Being with you, it was amazing. I’ve never felt anything like that before.” He dared to touch Cristiano but the second he did the other man pulled away.

“Then why did you leave with him?”

Shamefully, Mesut lowered his eyes. “I don’t know. I was selfish, I’m sorry. I like you both.”

“You can’t have us both,” Cristiano whispered.

“I’m just a Pet,” Mesut countered. “I can’t have anyone. They just have me.”

“You had me,” Cristiano admitted, his voice still low. When Mesut reached for him again and ran his hands up his chest, he didn’t pull away.

“Can I have you again?” Mesut asked softly, no idea how much it made Cristiano ache for him.

They leant in together, mouths meeting softly in the middle both tentative but neither pulling back.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villa loses his cool, Mesut gets confused and Jesus has no clue what’s going on.  
> Enjoy x

Just as Mesut was thinking they might head back to bed, Cristiano pulled away. He licked his bottom lip, tasting Mesut there and aching. When had he started wanting him so much?

“How do you feel about me?” he asked, voice barely more than a whisper. “You said no before and then you changed my mind.”

“I missed you,” said Mesut. “I didn’t realise how much until you came back. I really like you, Cris.”

“I like you too.” The words had slipped out before Cristiano could think. He felt Mesut’s hands slip into his and give a little tug.

“Come to my room.”

“No.” Cristiano pulled away. He liked Mesut a lot but he didn’t want it like this. He never thought he’d say it but it felt wrong to just have sex for the sake of it again. Maybe Mesut running off with Guti was still hurting more than he had thought.

“I just want to hang out,” Mesut lied, unable to keep from blushing.

Cristiano looked at him and felt a flutter through his stomach. He hadn’t seen Mesut properly in so long and ruining their friendship would be stupid. Taking charge, he cleared his throat and turned back into the room.

“Just let me get dressed,” he said. “We can all hang out once Jesus gets back.”

It wasn’t exactly what Mesut had wanted but he fought down his jealousy of the other Pet. After all, he didn’t know about Mesut’s feelings. How could he when Mesut hadn’t even known until the day before?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They spent the day downstairs, as far away from any beds as possible. It was quite pleasant, watching TV and chatting. Mesut even mostly managed to keep his jealousy down. Even when Jesus cuddled under Cristiano’s arm and trailed his fingers over his legs. Cristiano caught his hand and stopped him, flashing him a smile to know that it just wasn’t the time.

After a while he stood up, announcing that he would get them all drinks and not arguing when Mesut offered to come with him.

“I don’t know how I feel about you,” the Pet announced, back to the kitchen door and voice shaky.

Cristiano turned. “You wanted me earlier.”

“I still do,” said Mesut. “But I don’t know how it would work. I don’t want to lose you as a friend. I don’t even know how much you really like me.”

Turning away again, Cristiano started pouring the drinks. “You know I like you,” he said quietly.

“But you sleep with lots of people. I know you have sex almost every time you go out to feed.”

“So?”

“So, I’m not like that. If you can do it with them and it’s meaningless, how do I know it means anything with me?”

“Mes.” Cristiano’s voice was pained when he turned back, reaching for the suddenly shy boy and pulling him closer. “Just trust me. We’re friends aren’t we?”

Mesut nodded. He didn’t doubt their friendship could last a long time, but would a relationship be as successful? Would he be able to have a relationship as a Pet? Maybe he shouldn’t worry about these things.

“I don’t know what you want?” Cristiano told him.

Mesut sighed. “Neither do I.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mata froze when Silva passed him in the corridor and watched him go down the stairs. The other Pet hadn’t even noticed him. Mata might not have even recognised him if he hadn’t seen him come out of Villa’s room, and before he knew it his feet were leading straight there.

He pushed open the door to find Villa still in bed. He was shirtless, and possibly naked lower down but the covers hid it. The sight of him made Mata tremble but his shaky legs brought him closer.

“Mata!” Villa sat up suddenly, pulling the covers higher. “What are you doing here?”

“Villa, I miss you so much.” The words were out before Mata could stop himself. “Can’t we try again?”

Villa looked away and spoke quietly. “Mata, I made my choice. Don’t make this more difficult.”

“No one has to know. I wouldn’t tell anyone, I promise.” He knelt on the bed, half straddling Villa who leant back but not far enough that Mata couldn’t cup his face in his hands.

“I just want to be with you.”

Gently, Villa reached for his hands and moved them away but Mata was persistant. I na second he was trying to push his ex-Master back on the bed and find his mouth.

“Villa, please. I’ll do anything.”

Their mouths met clumsily.

“It can be a secret. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Mata, stop it.”

“Please, I need you so much.”

“Stop it!”

Angrily, Villa pushed him away, not bothering to pause even at the surprise on Mata’s face. He grabbed him roughly, pulling his pants down to expose his bare ass. With a loud crack he spanked him making Mata yelp.

“Stop embarrassing yourself.” He spanked him again, leaving a red mark, before pushing him towards the edge of the bed. “Get out.”

Mata stumbled, mouth open and eyes wide in shock. He pulled his pants back up clumsily and raced for the door. His whole body trembled as he hurried back to his room and was thankfully bundled into Carlos’s arms.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

Mata sobbed hard against his chest but didn’t speak. It was a long time before he calmed down and managed to whisper what had happened. He thought Carlos would be mad at him for throwing himself at someone else but the other vampire just soothed him gently. Albiol wasn’t quite as understanding. He told Mata off for behaving so badly but Carlos gently quietened him and Mata tried not to feel too ashamed. He knew Albiol was just trying to protect his lover. He missed being part of a relationship like that.

“Carlos?” he asked quietly when his confession was over.

“Yes dear?”

“Can we go home soon? I don’t want to stay here anymore.”

Carlos kissed his head. “Of course. I think that would be a very good idea.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Guti wandered into the sitting room the last thing he expected to see was Cristiano, Jesus and Mesut watching movies together. His Pet and Villa’s subordinate were curled together at one end of a couch while Mesut sat by himself in a chair. His legs were curled under him and his eyes weren’t even on the TV. He shrank down when he realised it was Guti who had walked in.

“Hi, Guti,” Jesus beamed. He had had that smile on his face since earlier that day when Raul had asked him how things were going with Cristiano. Guti had been pleased to hear of the Portuguese man’s enthusiasm with his new lover. At least that meant he wasn’t pursuing Mesut anymore. Still, the boy was clearly upset at being left out, but Guti could fix that.  
He smiled at the couple on the couch and moved around them to get to Mesut, crouching in front of him. He laid a hand high up on his leg and didn’t miss the way he squirmed.

“How are you?” he asked quietly.

Mesut shrugged. “I’m fine.”

“You look lonely.” He started moving his hand in little circles until Mesut bit his lip.

“I-I’m okay.”

“I’m sorry I upset you last night.”

“No, you didn’t. I was just in a bad mood. I shouldn’t have said that stuff to you.”

“Oh, baby,” Guti purred, smiling up at Mesut. He lifted himself up, his hand running up Mesut’s leg until it was too high to be polite, and kissed his ever so gently. “You’re such a sweet boy.”

Mesut blushed, ducking his head.

“Come upstairs with me,” Guti suggested. “We’ll spend some proper time together.”

“Ok,” said Mesut. He was looking forward to having someone to snuggle up to, if he was being honest.

He didn’t glance at Cristiano as they passed but he knew he wasn’t looking. His eyes were determinedly on the TV and his grip around Jesus tightened. As soon as they were alone the little Pet snuggled closer. Cristiano lay his head against Jesus’ and tried not to sigh. Instead he focused on the warm little body that was so solid and certain beside hm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how is everyone's Christmas going?  
> Have you missed the updates?


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve (at least that's what it is where I am)

The next morning found the house rising early to say goodbye to some of their guests. Carlos had informed Raul the night before that he would be taking Mata home and getting him settled. There was really no reason for them to stay. Raul had agreed and gathered his familiars to say goodbye properly.

But Mata wasn’t the only one leaving. As soon as he got to the front door he spotted the other car. He turned to see Victor leading Gerard towards them. His heart dropped when he remembered the horrible things he had said to him.

He, Carlos and Raul hugged the vampires in turn but Mata’s eyes kept finding Gerard. The other vampire gave him a hopeful look and Mata found himself tugging on Carlos’ sleeve.

“Carlos, can I say goodbye to Gerard, please?”

His new Master paused but before he could speak Victor stepped in.

“Perhaps we should give them some space?” he said. “They’ve been through quite a lot together.”

Carlos agreed, seeing the hope in Mata’s eyes. He kissed his forehead, gave Gerard a bit of a warning look and headed out to the car. The others followed, leaving Gerard and Mata alone. The little Pet’s arms went around his friend’s waist instantly.

“I didn’t mean what I said to you.”

“You didn’t?” Gerard squeezed him tight.

“Of course not, I was just angry.”

“So, we’re still friends?”

Laughing, Mata stood up on tiptoe and kissed Gerard. “Of course we are. Do you think we can keep in touch, in different cities?”

Gerard was nodding as he wrapped his arms around Mata, almost lifting him off the ground in his eagerness. “Definitely. I already told Victor about us. I don’t think he’ll get in the way.”

“You told him?” Mata squeaked. “Everything?”

“Don’t worry. He won’t say anything to Villa, or anyone. I’m sure Carlos wouldn’t either.”

Mata thought about it for a second. No, Carlos wouldn’t. He would keep a secret from Villa if it saved everyone’s feelings. He should tell him the whole story as soon as they got home. Then maybe he and Gerard could see each other in the future without anyone getting in the way.

He kissed him again before untangling their bodies. “I’ll speak to you soon.”  
Gerard smiled brightly. “Not if I speak to you first.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Villa and Silva had, of course, been absent from Mata’s leaving, though they knew it was happening. When Villa started getting ready early, Silva had been worried that he would go and see him. That was why he got ready in record time after Villa had left and rushed out after him. He was heading to the front door, not knowing that Mata was already heading to the car at that very moment, and heard Villa’s voice coming from Sergio and Fernando’s room. He released the breath he hadn’t even known he was holding and almost laughed at himself for his own foolishness. Then he paused, hand on the door to let himself in. It was curiosity at hearing his own name that had made him stop.

“Surprised you can even get up this early,” Sergio had joked, “With Silva back in your bed.”

“I’m surprised you even let him out of your sight,” Fernando put in.

“He won’t run away again,” Villa had said so quietly that Silva barely heard it.

“Sure, but you have to make up for lost time.” Sergio again, teasing as always. “Whenever me and Nando are apart we don’t get out of bed for at least three days once we get back together.”

There’s a laugh then and Fernando saying Sergio’s name in a tone that sounds like he’s trying to tell him off.

Villa cuts through their enjoyment of each other when he speaks again. “Yeah, well... things aren’t really like that with us.”

“Why not?” Fernando asked, sounding concerned. “Is something wrong?”

Silence falls and Silva holds his breath again on the other side of the door. Gently Fernando tries to coax an answer out of him and Villa finally gives in and replies.

“Well, since he came back we haven’t exactly... had much sex.”

“How much is not much?”

“None, actually.”

“Wow,” Sergio chips in. “That’s... but you’re all over each other.”

“I know, and I really want to, it’s just that, well... honestly, he’s not very good.”

Silva’s heart plummets through the floor. How could Villa say that, and to their friends? He didn’t want other people to know about his shortcomings when he hadn’t even known himself. Cheeks burning, he listened, unable to move no matter how much he wanted to.

“What do you mean?” Fernando asked after a pause.

“He doesn’t do anything,” Villa complained. “It’s like he’s so tense and nervous all the time. At first I thought it was because he hadn’t had much experience but what if that’s just how he is? I can’t spend the rest of my life having no fun in bed.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

Villa sighed, though Silva barely heard it. “It’s frustrating. I want him so much but then it’s like...”

“An anti-climax?” Sergio suggested.

“Pretty much.”

Suddenly Silva found he had heard enough. His legs, though shaky, managed to move under him and he raced back to the bedroom. All he wanted to do was curl up in bed and block out everything he had heard Villa and his friends say.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Raul wasn’t stupid. Part of why he was so powerful was that he knew how to read people, especially Pets. It was clear that Mesut was unhappy and Cristiano was the cause. His was withdrawn when saying goodbye to Mata and had spent almost the whole time flicking his eyes up to Cristiano and then looking away when he saw his arms around Jesus. Perhaps it was time for him to do his job properly and take care of his Pet. After all, he had instigated the relationship between Jesus and Cristiano, and Mesut wasn’t sleeping with Guti anymore either. There was no reason for him to hold a grudge.

As they drifted away from the entrance hall, he tapped Mesut on the shoulder. The boy was surprised to his Master behind him.

“Come up to my room in ten minutes.”

Mesut blinked in confusion but found himself too nervous to speak. He stood rooted to the spot as Raul passed by him. A million ideas flashed through his head as to why Raul might want to see him, but the most obvious answer was that he had found out about him and Guti. They hadn’t been careful enough he night before. Raul must have got back from his hunt and caught Guti sneaking back to his own bed. The ironic thing was that they hadn’t even had sex, just cuddled together and enjoyed each other’s company.

After an excruciating ten minutes, Mesut knocked on Raul’s door and was told to enter. When he did he found Raul sitting on his bed, back against the headboard. He patted the space next to him and waited in silence for Mesut to nervously make his way over.

“I haven’t been a very good Master to you,” he said quietly.

Mesut shook his head, about to argue because it felt like the right thing to do, but Raul cut him off.

“No, it’s true. I got jealous of Guti’s interest in you but that doesn’t excuse my actions. I liked you, Mesut. It wasn’t your fault you fell for him, everyone does. You didn’t know any better.”

Mesut sucked his bottom lip and looked down. He was surprised to feel Raul’s gentle fingers stroking his hair back from where it had fallen against his cheek.

“You like Cristiano, don’t you?”

Mesut looked up, ready to deny it though he didn’t know why, but found himself nodding instead.

“I didn’t realise the interest was mutual. I thought he would spend more time with you when I gave him permission.”

Mesut only shrugged in reply.

“I didn’t think he liked Jesus so much.”

“He didn’t,” Mesut mumbled sullenly.

“What do you mean?”

“He didn’t. He only got interested when they started sleeping together.”

The pout on the Pet’s face was unmistakable.

“It hurts, doesn’t it? I never meant to hurt you.”

“It’s fine. I don’t blame you. I shouldn’t have been with Guti if it made you feel bad. I’ve been a bad Pet.”

Raul leant in to kiss him, unable to resist and glad that Mesut didn’t put up a fight. In his vulnerable state he would probably accept any affection.

“You’re a good Pet,” he told him, “And I’m going to start taking care of you properly. You’ve been a very good boy lately. You didn’t cause any trouble when Guti broke it off with you and you don’t deserve to be lonely.”

Mesut bit his tongue, feeling awful about sneaking around behind Raul’s back, especially with him being so nice.

“Were things serious with Cristiano?”

“We – we slept together, the other day. But I pushed him away and now he’s gone and I’m s stupid. I’ve done nothing but cause trouble since I got here.”

“It’s not your fault.” Raul pulled him close and Mesut was relieved to find that his master’s embrace was certain and strong. He leant against him, feeling more guilty than ever.

“It’s impossible to resist Jose Maria when he decides he wants you. I should have remembered that before I punished you. I won’t forget it again.”

Mesut sighed and pulled back. What he was going to say could ruin the tenuous peace between them but he had to clear the air. No more secrets. Raul deserved to know the truth since he was being so understanding and giving Mesut so much.

“I have to tell you something.”

Raul cupped his face, pushing his hair behind his ear again. “What is it?”

“Guti and I didn’t break up. He told you we did but we’ve been sleeping together the whole time.”


	38. Chapter 38

Raul was silent for a very long time. Even when his mouth fell open he made no sound and Mesut sat tensely by his side. The Pet’s eyes found him warily, wide with fear that he was going to get himself back into trouble. Raul had only just forgiven him. Maybe he shouldn’t have told the truth.

“Oh,” Raul finally whispered. “I see.”

“We didn’t plan it,” Mesut said nervously. “It just happened.”

Raul’s hand fell to the boy’s knee, silencing him. “Thank you for telling me.”

“I’m so sorry, Raul. I didn’t mean to be a bad Pet.”

His Master swallowed and smiled tightly. “It’s not your fault. You just got caught up in it. Can you leave me alone a little while?”

“Are you mad at me?” Mesut dared to ask. He really had to know.

“No, of course not. You didn’t know any better and at least you had the guts to tell me.” The first hint of emotion – bitterness – crept into Raul’s voice. Stiffly, he leant over to kiss Mesut’s forehead. “You can go now.”

The boy got up quietly and Raul’s eyes already fell back to the bed covers. He had the sense that maybe he was being used in some kind of game between his two Masters, but if that were true then he had been all along so what difference did it make now?

He closed the door quietly when he left. For a second he wondered if he should go and tell Guti what he had done but he decided no. It was a problem between him and Raul and they should work it out together. He wasn’t going to get in the way anymore.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey, baby. What’s up?”

Guti breezed into Raul’s office ten minutes after Raul had sent Jesus to find him. He gave him the same bright, charming smile as always but it had no effect on his partner this time.

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Guti half sat on the desk, his face a mask of innocence. It fell quickly at Raul’s next words.

“That you were still sleeping with Mesut?” He let that sink in before continuing. “He told me all about it. At least someone could be honest with me.”

Guti blinked, trying to gather his thoughts. “Why did he tell you?”

“That’s what you’re worried about? Don’t you even care that I know?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then why haven’t you even apologised yet? You told me it was over, Guti. You lied to my face.”

“Raul, wait.” Guti reached for his lover but he was already getting up and moving away. There was no chance that he would let his partner touch him now.

“Would you have ever told me?”

“I-”

“No, don’t bother. I don’t want to hear any more of your lies.”

“Raul, this is crazy.” Guti was starting to sound exasperated. “I don’t know why you care. I sleep with our Pets all the time. You were the one who got all possessive and controlling.”

Raul rounded on him, eyes blazing. “So this is my fault? I made you lie and sneak around and embarrass me like this?”

“Ah, so here it is – the truth. It’s all about you being embarrassed. The amazing Raul can’t be shown up in front of his Pets. He has to have control over everyone.”

For a split second they were silent, Raul’s eyes wide with disbelief and Guti glaring angrily back at him. When Raul spoke his voice had lowered.

“When did you lose all your respect for me? It’s like you want to push me away.”

“When did you start caring about your work more than me? You’re in love with this city and with your reputation. That’s the only thing you care about. You’re cold now, Raul. I don’t recognise you anymore.”

His partner snorted but couldn’t look Guti in the eye. “Look who’s talking.”

Jaw tight and fists clenched, Guti stood up straight. “Then why do we bother, Raul? I’m clearly not good enough for you anymore.”

“Maybe you’re not.”

Guti was still but behind his eyes the anger kept burning and tension ran through his body. His mouth opened like he was about to say something but instead he turned on his heel and stormed from the room. As soon as the door slammed shut, Raul deflated and he sank back into his chair. Putting his head in his hands, he sighed loudly. The worst part was, it wasn’t even a sigh of disappointment or pain, it was almost a sigh of relief.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Villa pulled Silva to him, not noticing his half eaten breakfast on the counter, and pressed close up behind him.

“Hey, baby,” he grinned, nuzzling against his neck.

Silva shied away, keeping quiet. He wasn’t in the mood for pretend affection.

“Do you have any plans tonight?”

“What?” Villa knew he didn’t have any plans. He never had any plans.

“You haven’t seen much of Madrid,” Villa told him, turning him so they faced each other, “And I think it’s about time we went out on a proper date.”

“A date?”

Villa nodded, his eyes twinkling at whatever it was he had planned. “I want to get to know you properly and have some fun. Doesn’t that sound good?”

A blush crept over Silva’s cheeks. He had a feeling this was something to do with Villa’s conversation with their friends earlier, but he did like the sounds of it. Maybe he just had to reconnect with his lover properly and show him that he could be relaxed and fun and then everything would be alright.  
He let a smile show on his face, though he wasn’t sure how genuine it looked, and leant in to kiss Villa. His partner deepened the kiss gently until Silva pulled back. Smiling, Villa caught his eye.

“Is that a yes?”

Silva was nodding, butterflies stirring in his stomach. “Yes.”

Villa kissed him quickly. “Good. I promise you’ll have a great time.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mesut leapt at the sound of the door slamming open even though he had been waiting for it. At some point Guti was going to find out what he had told Raul and Mesut knew he would be in trouble then. Looks like it had happened already.

“Why the hell did you tell him?”

“I’m sorry.” Mesut cringed. “I just couldn’t lie to him anymore.”

“You could have warned me.”

Lowering his head, Mesut tried to control his shaking hands. He had known this was coming. He should have been ready.

Guti sat heavily on the bed, exhaling loudly as he ran his hands through his hair. “Sorry,” he muttered. “It’s not your fault. He would have found out eventually. Suppose we couldn’t hide from it any longer.”

Mesut blinked. This forgiveness was far too easy. Why wasn’t Guti more angry?

He turned to the Pet with a steady look in his eye. “Things aren’t going to work between me and Raul. I’m leaving.”

“What!?”

“It’s ok,” Guti soothed, reaching for Mesut who had started towards him. “I’m still your Master, I still care about you. I’m sure Raul won’t fight it if you come with me.”

Mesut stopped. “Come with you?”

“Sure,” Guti smiled. “We can go anywhere you want.”

It was tempting, the thought of travelling the country, the world, but Mesut found himself shaking his head. “I can’t.”

“Of course you can. You won’t get in trouble.”

“No, I mean... I don’t want to. I want to stay here.”

“Why?”

Mesut shrugged. He honestly wasn’t sure. Cristiano was, of course, the main reason but there was more to it than that. He liked the family atmosphere of Raul’s mansion, even if he wasn’t sure he fit in yet, and he liked Raul. They had had their rough spots but he owed it to him to stick around now that Raul had forgiven his mistakes not once but twice. Going with Guti might be fun, but it just didn’t feel right.

“That’s all I get?” Guti asked when Mesut wouldn’t meet his eye. “Mesut, I can give you anything. You don’t have to stay here. I thought you cared about me.”

“I do,” the boy whined. He reached up for Guti. “Why don’t you stay in Madrid?”  
“I can’t. I need space and freedom and... I just need to be away from here.” He turned to Mesut with sad eyes. “I really want you to come with me.”

“I want to. It just doesn’t feel right. Please stay, Guti.”

“It doesn’t feel right to stay,” Guti said, turning Mesut’s words back on him.

Tears pricked at the back of the boy’s eyes and he clung to Guti, moving with him when he tried to get up. “Please stay. You can work this out. I didn’t meant for you to break up.”

“It’s not your fault,” Guti told him with surprising gentleness. “This has been a long time coming.”

Mesut pressed his face to Guti’s neck. “I don’t want you to leave.”

They stayed like that for a few long minutes, Guti’s arms firmly around the boy, both clinging to each other and holding their partner steady. It was Guti who untangled himself first.

“I’m sorry, Mesut,” he said with one last kiss. “Take care of yourself. Maybe I’ll see you around sometime.”

Mesut opened his mouth to reply but found his throat too tight to speak. Without another word, he watched Guti leave.


	39. Chapter 39

An hour had passed with Mesut not moving from his bed. When he heard the door open he fully expected to see Raul and cringed in preparation, but when he turned over it was Cristiano in his doorway. The look of concern on his face at the sight of Mesut was enough to make Mesut want to cry again. Instead he got up and rushed to his friend.

“Mesut?” Cristiano managed, his voice full of worry, before Mesut was kissing him.

They clung to each other, their grip almost panicked. Cristiano kicked the door shut before he was dragged over to the bed and pulled down. Mesut was hungrily pulling at his clothes, gasps coming between kisses and hands trembling just a little.

Cristiano tried to speak. “I heard-”

“Don’t.” Mesut kissed down his neck. “Please.”

It didn’t take much to get Cristiano to give in; not when Mesut was so wonderfully desperate beneath him. Their clothes were on the floor before things even vaguely slowed down and by then the roll of Mesut’s hips up into Cristiano’s destroyed any resolve he may have had left to stop. They were so willing, so unashamedly needy with the way they lifted and ground against him. He didn’t try to hold the boy down, even as his fingers opened him up.

Mesut was vulnerable, not in the right frame of mind, but God, he was hard to say no to. Cristiano didn’t have that kind of control when Mesut was all over him.

He wriggled his fingers deeper, eliciting a wonderful whining sound from his partner. Without waiting any longer, he pushed inside him, making him arch his body and all but scream at the invasion. For a second, Cristiano was worried he had hurt him but Mesut clung to him, arms around his neck, legs around his waist and refused to let go.

They rocked together, Cristiano thrusting in and out of his lover, their sweat-slick bodies rubbing together. Mesut’s mouth hung open, letting out ever moan and gasp. He shuddered when Cristiano found that perfect spot inside him and tightened his legs. He couldn’t let him go, needed to have him there, making him complete and filling the space inside him that Guti had left.

Cristiano gave a desperate moan of his own when he came, feeling Mesut do the same with even more trembling. They kept a hold of each other as tightly as their exhausted bodies would allow as the pleasure ebbed away. Mesut was still shaking when Cristiano pulled out, and he felt very fragile as the other man rather clumsily pulled him under the covers.

They were too tired to speak, too tired to even think, so they curled up together. Mesut’s head on Cristiano’s shoulder was the last thing they were both aware of as they drifted off to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The restaurant Villa had picked for their date was like nothing Silva had ever seen. As soon as they were through the door a gang of waiters were all over them. Silva stayed close to Villa’s side, letting him deal with the waiters and finding them a quiet table for two. Once they were settled and he had started on his first glass of very expensive wine, Silva felt much more comfortable. They talked at length about all sorts of things, the conversation coming easily. The food was wonderful, although Silva had to push the price to the back of his mind. By his third glass of wine he found it easy to ignore.

He had been ready to go home after the restaurant but Villa wanted to keep going. He wondered if it was because he was avoiding taking him to bed but forced himself to focus on how relaxed Villa had seemed all night. Whenever he was free to he had his hands on Silva and they shared a lot of whispered words and kisses.

It wasn’t that late when they entered the club and Villa took them straight to the bar. He had only had one drink all night, given that he was driving, but he was more than willing to buy for Silva. By the time they made it to the dance floor, his lover was decidedly dizzy. He had to press up against Villa just to stay standing and a smile settled on his face, encouraged by Villa’s roving hands and mouth. Their hips ground together until Silva’s body was on fire and when Villa whispered breathily in his ear about going home he found himself nodding.

The shock of the cold air on his flustered face woke Silva a little but Villa was already dragging him eagerly to the car. Silva’s mind tried to grasp at half formed thoughts but found them elusive. Villa wanted to take him home – that was all he could focus on. And that wasn’t a bad thing at all.

The journey flashed by him with Villa reaching out for his hand or squeezing his knee whenever he could. At home they rushed upstairs, thankfully not being interrupted by any of their housemates.

Villa pulled Silva to him just as the bedroom door shut behind them and pressed him up against it. A little squeak came from Silva at the impact but Villa was already kissing him hungrily. He grabbed Silva by the wrists and pinned them above his head, using one had to hold them as the other undid his belt. With a wriggle and a whimper, Silva kissed him back. A tiny voice in the back of his mind told him he should be feeling nervous, but it was fuzzy from alcohol and his body seemed to be moving of its own accord. When Villa delved into his pants he bucked in surprise.

Breath coming in a heated rush, Villa pulled back and led Silva to the bed. He was aware that he probably could have had him up against the door but he would save that for another time. Silva lay still, panting heavily, where he had been pushed onto the bed. Villa grabbed the lubricant before tugging his boy’s pants down roughly. Silva actually giggled then and reached up for him lazily.

Hungrily, Villa descended on him, pinning him to the bed and pushing against him. Silva’s moans were louder than usual, almost desperate sounding as he tried to keep up. Villa refused to slow down, wriggling one slick finger into Silva after the other. The boy yelped and jerked up towards him. Turning his head and closing his eyes, Silva felt himself loosen. He wondered if Villa was enjoying this too and decided that he must be. After that his thoughts seemed to lose focus again and he sank into the feelings below his waist.

In frustration Villa pulled away their clothes. He nuzzled against Silva’s neck, breathing in his wonderful scent and kissing him until he shivered. When he had opened him as much as he could manage before losing control, Villa pushed his cock inside him. Silva yelped and moaned and gasped at the intrusion but Villa couldn’t stop. His lover was still tight, and it took a lot of thrusting to work himself all the way in. By that point he was almost seeing stars behind his eyes and Silva was whining in a way that almost sounded like he was sobbing. He lifted his head, trying to be closer to Villa and each breath came out in a shudder. When waves of pleasure suddenly started to envelop him he found himself clinging to Villa’s shoulders until his nails dug in. At the sudden tightening around him, Villa was powerless to stop his own orgasm and came inside his lover as they ground together.

It was a few minutes before their breathing had calmed and their legs were staeady enough for the brief seconds it took to pull back the covers and get in bed properly. Silva passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	40. Chapter 40

When Cristiano woke he slowly became aware of a shuddering against his chest. It took him a few seconds to recognise the subdued sounds of Mesut’s restrained tears.

“Baby?” he said, voice croaky with sleep.

Quickly, the boy rubbed his eyes with the covers and tried to pretend nothing had happened but it was clear from the redness of his eyes what he had been doing. Cristiano pulled him into the safety of his arms and began nuzzling his hair. In all honesty, he didn’t know what to do. He had never had someone cry after having sex with him. It was killing some of his enjoyment of the situation.

“I’m fine,” Mesut mumbled. He made a vague attempt at pulling away but Cristiano’s body felt far too good.

They lapsed into silence, cuddling each other until Mesut’s breathing had returned to normal and some of his partner’s worry had faded. It was a while after that that they started to move. Mesut insisted he needed a shower and crept away, ignoring Cristiano’s offer to come with him.

It seemed a long time before Mesut crept back out, fully dressed, to find Cristiano still waiting in his room. The other vampire wasn’t interested in tiptoeing around anymore. He invited Mesut into his arms and asked what the problem was.

Mesut shrugged. “You’re with Jesus.”

“It’s not like he’s my boyfriend.”

“He acts like it.”

Cristiano gave a small sigh. “He’s a Pet. So are you and I have permission for you both.”

Mesut closed his mouth tightly, not wanting to say anymore. His feelings made no sense. He was upset that Guti had left him so easily and that Raul probably hated him again, but in a way Guti’s absence was a good thing – Now he could have Cristiano without having to make a difficult decision himself. Of course, this then made him feel guilty for benefitting from Guti leaving and the whole cycle started over.

He wriggled off Cristiano’s lap and stood up. “You’ll be leaving soon,” he pointed out.

“We can sort that out later. I just want to know how you feel about me. I don’t like things being complicated, Mesut.”

The boy smiled genuinely. “Neither do I.”

“Then we’ll make it easy,” said Cristiano, taking his hands and bringing him closer. “Tell me how you feel.”

“I like you,” Mesut confessed. A pink blush appeared almost instantly on his cheeks, his smile turning nervous as he looked down.

Cristiano gave him a gentle kiss. “I like you too. See? It’s easy.”

With a nod, because he really did hope it was that easy, Mesut let Cristiano hold him close and pull him back into bed. Maybe just for tonight it would be simple and they could pretend it would always be that way.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was late before Villa saw Silva’s eyes open and heard his groan. Looking very unimpressed at the winter sunlight, his lover buried his face in the pillows.

“Morning, baby.”

“My head hurts,” Silva complained from the depths of the pillow.

Villa laughed fondly and reached to stroke his hair. Silva flinched away and then moaned at the sudden movement. “I think you had too much to drink.”

There was no reply and for a while Villa thought Silva had slipped back into unconsciousness, but then he braved moving his head to a place where he could breathe more easily.

“I forgot how easily humans suffer for their drinking,” Villa teased. “Especially little ones.”

Silva covered his face with the blankets, hoping to be left alone but his Master had other ideas. He felt the blankets being edged down around him and whined as his warmth was taken away.

“Just give me a minute. I want to make sure you’re ok.”

“I’m fine,” Silva replied, sounding confused until he realised Villa wanted to check on his body after what they had done last night. A flush of embarrassment spurred him to move, grabbing for the covers and trying to pull them back up.

“It’ll only be for a second,” said Villa.

Silva ignored him, wriggling away as his head began to spin. “Leave me alone.”

“Silva -”

“Go away!”

Silva pushed his Master in the chest, barely moving him but making him stop, and turned to bury his face in the pillow again. Little more than his hair stuck out above the covers. “I just want to sleep,” he mumbled.

Sitting up and blinking, Villa watched him. After a few seconds he realised that Silva was stubbornly ignoring him. Feeling a little shameful, since this hangover was his own fault, he quietly removed himself from the bed and crept downstairs. Silva didn’t once move. His only reaction was a grunted, “Thanks,” when Villa brought him some aspirin before making another quiet escape.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few hours later, when Villa had gotten in touch with Carlos to see how things were running around Valencia and caught up on the news of Guti leaving, Villa went to check on Silva. He found their bed empty and was drawn to the sound of the shower running. Suddenly a shower seemed like a great idea and he was aware of the ache in his neck that only hot water could ease. To his pleasure he found the door open and stepped into the warm, steamy room.

Silva turned, still in his underwear. He looked like hell; dark shadows under his eyes, dishevelled hair, pale skin. Villa felt a little guilty about getting him so drunk the night before.

“Room for one more?” he asked.

Silva made a little sound that seemed like a yes and turned to check the temperature of the water with his hand. “Sorry about before.”

Villa approached him softly and dropped a tiny kiss on his shoulder. His hands on his hips steadied the boy. “It’s ok. Everyone’s grumpy when they’re hung over, or so I’ve heard.”

“Vampires are lucky.” Silva reached up to remove his collar. Some Masters insisted they be worn at all times but Villa was quite lenient and had never made him wear it when he was washing. Carefully he put it aside but made no further move. It seemed strange to let someone see him naked when they weren’t about to have sex.

Sensing his hesitation, Villa began to strip off his own clothes before kissing Silva’s neck. He encouraged him gently out of his underwear and motioned for him to step in first. When Silva turned to do so he heard Villa gasp and say his name in shock. With wide eyes he spun around to find his Master staring at his ass.

“What?” he asked, sounding worried.

Villa’s face fell and he pulled Silva towards him. “Oh, baby, I’m so sorry.”

“For what?”

Putting down the toilet lid, Villa sat Silva on it and knelt in front of him. He ignored the hard press of the tiles on his knees as he spread Silva’s legs wide. The boy wriggled, feeling uncomfortable already on the hard surface and tried to close them again but not before he saw what Villa was looking at. Between his legs were a series of blossoming bruises. He blinked in surprise. He had felt a dull ache but he had felt the same thing every other time he’d had sex too. There had never been bruises.

Villa apologised again and shuffled forward to press his face into his lover’s tummy. Awkwardly, Silva petted his head.

“It’s ok,” he said. “It doesn’t even hurt.”

“I should have been more careful,” Villa growled. “I’ve been trying so hard.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. You’re only human. I need to be careful with you and I wasn’t.”

Silva fell silent, not sure what to say. He knew vampires were strong but surely it would be fine. The bruises didn’t even hurt that much. He certainly hadn’t noticed them himself.

“I’m sorry,” said Villa against his tummy. “I won’t hurt you again. I’ll control myself.”

“But... I want you to have fun too.” It occurred to Silva that Villa had hurt him on purpose to avoid having sex with him in the future but he pushed the thought away. It had clearly been a mistake. He had gotten Silva drunk to loosen him up and ended up too relaxed himself. Silva felt tears well up behind his eyes. There was nothing he could do right. If he had been better to start with then they wouldn’t be in this situation now.

Villa nuzzled against him before pulling back and looking up. He didn’t say anything to Silva’s insistence on them both having fun but pulled him down into a kiss. Silva held on to him tightly, wanting him to know that he wasn’t upset by what had happened.

When they pulled away, Villa was warmed by the little smile on his lover’s face and helped him stand. Taking him in his arms, he guided him once again to the shower, this time making it under the water. They stood for a long time, wrapped tiredly in each other’s arms, letting the spray wash over them.


	41. Chapter 41

“Silva!” Fernando slammed the door against the wall in his hurry to get in. “Come and play in the snow with us.”

Silva’s head lifted from its comfortable position on Villa’s chest. “It snowed!?” His face was alight with joy. He had been so hung over he hadn’t even known it was snowing earlier in the day. Excitedly he looked at his lover who smiled and kissed him and told him to go and play.

Leaping from the bed, Silva headed for the wardrobe even as Villa reminded him to wrap up warm. From the bed Villa watched his Pet struggle into his clothes even with Fernando’s help. He couldn’t help but laugh at his eagerness and a lightness came over them both. Silva was young again, all the weight of Villa’s problems lifted from his shoulders and all he wanted was to be a normal again with his friends. And Villa wasn’t thinking about Mata and his own pain, or the pain he could cause Silva, just how much he loved seeing him happy.

When the two friends disappeared down the stars, Villa pulled himself out of bed and went to the window. He could see into the courtyard where they were organising a snowball fight. Silva was on Fernando and Sergio’s side with Jesus as their fourth member. The other team consisted of Cristiano, Mesut and Villa’s other two Pets, Canales and Bojan.

For a long time he watched them – Watched Cristiano and Sergio wrestle in the snow, watched Fernando pick Canales up and spin him around, watched Bojan flirt unknowingly with just about everyone. But mostly his eyes were on Silva. His smile didn’t leave his face even though he got the worst of the snowballs and every time he fell into the snow he pulled himself back up. Fernando and Sergio tried to defend him as best they could but whenever they turned around he was throwing himself into the thick of it. Villa couldn’t help feeling proud of his Pet’s feistiness.

After a while he went down to greet them as they looked to be winding down. He made some important phone calls while he waited but pocketed his phone as soon as the door opened. Cristiano was first in, tramping snow all over the floor. The others followed and as soon as a shivering, tired looking Silva arrived, Villa went and wrapped his arms around him.

“Oh, baby, you’re freezing.”

Silva gave a little giggle. He was absolutely freezing but Villa’s concern warmed him. He huddled close, accepting what warmth he could from his lover. Behind them, Bojan and Canales trailed in, shivering, and Villa opened his arms to them. They came willingly.

“Poor boys,” Villa soothed, kissing each on the head in turn. “You need a warm bath.”

They smiled and pressed closer before ending their hug. Silva found Villa’s arm around his shoulder as he led them away.

“I think we should go and warm up too,” Fernando purred into Sergio’s ear. “Don’t you?”

His lover could only just suppress a moan. “That sounds like a great idea.”

And then only Cristiano, Jesus and Mesut were left. Jesus had arrived last and ended up on the other team but he had taken every opportunity to get close to his lover. He was hoping to go up to his room to shower now, needing some comfort after spending so long with Raul the night before. His Master was clearly hurt by how Guti had left him, it showed in the way he held tightly to Jesus, but he barely spoke and his eyes had stared unseeingly until he fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

“I need to shower,” Cristiano announced. Jesus bounced on the balls of his feet. This was his chance.

Mesut watched with a tight jaw as Jesus slipped his hand into Cristiano’s. He looked away when Jesus smiled up at him, knowing exactly what was in his mind.

Cristiano twisted his hand out of Jesus’ grip and kissed his forehead. “I’ll come and see you soon.” He tried to catch Mesut’s eye before he left but hthe boy as staring determinedgly at the ground.

They went upstairs in silence but Mesut was only alone in his room long enough to remove his outer layer of clothes before Cristiano showed up. He pulled Mesut into his arms and kissed him but got no reaction.

“What’s wrong?”

“You haven’t told Jesus yet.”

“I’ve been with you all day,” Cristiano smiled. “I haven’t had a chance.”

He felt Mesut pull away. “It’s not fair on him.”

“I’ll tell him,” said Cristiano. He pulled Mesut back to him and began nuzzling the sensitive part of his neck, just above his collar. “Just let me make love to you first.”

Mesut melted. He had no defence against something that felt so good and it was just so easy to forgive his lover. He moaned when the nuzzling turned to kisses and gripped Cristiano’s shirt. It wasn’t long before they were in bed with Cristiano whispering to his lover how beautiful he was, their hands roving and their mouths passionate and hungry. Mesut whimpered and gasped while Cristiano ground against him.

Mesut’s head fell to the side and his eyes opened, though he had no idea why. A choking sound made him realise they weren’t alone. With a gasp he pushed at Cristiano’s shoulders, making him look up.

Jesus stood horrified in the doorway, his eyes wide and the colour raining from his skin. They stared at each other for a second before Jesus turned tail and fled.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!  
> Don't worry, there's a sequel if anyone wants me to post it.
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!

“How is he?” Mesut asked worriedly before Cristiano was even through the door. The other vampire sighed and rubbed his hands over his face before coming to sit on the bed. Mesut reached out to rub his shoulders.

“He went to Raul. He wouldn’t talk to me.”

“Raul?” Mesut’s hands lost their rhythm for a second.

“It’s ok. He said he wasn’t mad. Something about already knowing we liked each other.” He turned to narrow his eyes at Mesut over his shoulder, making him giggle.

“I may have mentioned something yesterday.”

“Well, he said he was happy for us anyway and that he would look after Jesus.”

“Don’t worry,” Mesut soothed, kissing Cristiano’s neck. “He’ll forgive you. You weren’t together very long and he would have found out anyway.”

“I know.”

Cristiano lay back on the bed and let Mesut curl up at his side. He had never meant to hurt Jesus but he wouldn’t have stayed with him if it meant not having Mesut.

An hour later, Raul arrived, opening the door without knocking. He watched, almost amused to see Mesut’s hand tighten on Cristiano’s shirt.

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to shout at you.”

Mesut ducked his head anyway, glad for Cristiano’s body between him and Raul. They sat up and made space for Raul to join them.

“How is he?” Cristiano asked.

“Ok,” Raul sighed. “You hurt him a lot-” He eyed Mesut “-But I understand why.”

“I-I’m s-sorry,” said Mesut, his eyes firmly on the bed sheets.

Raul surprised him by reaching out to stroke his cheek. “It’s not your fault, little Pet. Trouble just seems to follow you. I don’t think, however, that it’s good for Jesus to be seeing the two of you together for a little while. Villa will be going back to Valencia in the morning – Maybe you should take Mesut with you.”

He aimed the last part at Cristiano, who looked at him with wide eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Of course, but he’s still my Pet. I’m expecting you to care the very best care of him.”

“I will,” said Cristiano. He did nothing to hide his eagerness and he knew that Mesut was grinning from where he was tucked under his arm. Raul couldn’t help but smile back. He kissed them both gently on the head.

“I’ll leave you to pack his things then.”

Before he reached the door, Mesut’s voice called out to stop him.

“Thank you for everything, Raul. I’ll be a good Pet from now on. I promise.”

Raul smiled warmly in reply. “I know you will, baby. I hope you have a nice time.”

He closed the door just as Mesut squeaked his happiness and through himself on Cristiano.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Excited about going home?” Villa asked as he nuzzled Silva’s ear. His Pet laughed and blushed even though no one was looking at them.

“Yes. I didn’t really think about it but I am now.”

“I’m excited too,” Villa whispered. He squeezed Silva tightly. “As soon as we get home I’m going to take you upstairs and make love to you.”

Silva had to bite his lip to stop from moaning and was suddenly very aware of how he was sitting on Villa’s lap.

“Would you like that?” Villa asked.

He nodded, burying his face against his lover’s neck and receiving a somewhat dirty laugh in reply. They hadn’t slept together again the night before and Silva knew Villa was still worried about the bruises, but he had lightened up after seeing Silva act his age again. They had spent the rest of the day with Bojan and Canales, getting to know them and laughing a lot. Villa had even been quite relaxed in his affection of his new Pets. They were both experienced enough in what it meant to be a Pet to accept it and return it in equal measure but Silva was glad that most of Villa’s attention was on him. At least things would be better in Valencia now with some friends there.

“We’re almost ready,” Fernando announced, peeking his head around the sitting room door.

Reluctantly, Villa eased Silva off his lap and took his hand. “We’ll be right there.”

They would be in a car together with Bojan and Canales, whilst Fernando, Sergio, Cristiano and Mesut would be in the other car. Villa and Silva were the last to arrive and stood on the doorstep for a few seconds before anyone noticed them.

Villa found himself smiling as he looked around the group. A few months ago his home had been so empty and now it was full of Pets and familiars that made his life so much easier, so much brighter. Zlatan was gone and, despite things not working out, he at least knew Mata would be safe and happy. When things had calmed down a little then maybe they could even be friends. He would like that. But for now he was content with his home the way it was. He could rely on Cristiano, Fernando and Sergio to do their jobs well and his new Pets all knew their places. Things would run smoothly.

And then there was Silva. They had had so many ups and downs already and there was a lot still left to learn about each other, but he was hopeful. With a little training and some good luck they might just make it through. One thing was certain; Villa wasn’t going to lose this one through any fault of his own. He was going to put everything he had into it because what he had seen in the snow yesterday, what he had lost sight of amongst everything else, was a sweet, innocent boy that he wanted to show the whole world to. He squeezed his hand as he thought about him and found Silva already smiling.

Raul turned to spot them and waved them over. Their goodbyes were brief, knowing that they would see each other again soon, and then they were in the car. Cristiano pulled Mesut up against him and kissed him hard while Sergio and Fernando taunted them from the front seat. Mesut blushed but their words were otherwise ignored. Villa laughed and shook his head from the car behind where he watched it all happen. He turned to see that Silva was enjoying the moment too. As he turned the key in the ignition he looked over his shoulder at his other new Pets. Both aimed perfect, joyful smiles at him as soon as he caught his eye.

They waved their final goodbyes and set off, the smile on Villa’s face never leaving. They were going home and, for the first time in a long time, it felt like the very best place to be.


End file.
